


Hijack

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kira Wins, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beyond Birthday Being Creepy, Beyond Birthday is his own warning, But he really does love L, Complete, Death Note family fluff, Difficult Decisions, Dom/sub, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gaslighting, Gratuitous Smut, Homophobia, Insanity, Internal Conflict, L dosent get feelings, L is confused about his feelings for Light, L is gay af for Light, L vs Kira, Light Angst, Light frames Misa, Light gives up being Kira... Kinda, Light is a Yandare, Light is confused about his feelings for L, Light is gay af for L, Light is such a manipulative bastard, Light kills anyone who gets in his way, Light takes advantage of that, Light will do anything to get into L's pants, Love is complicated, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Morally Ambiguous Character, Murder, Mutual Pining, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, Ryuk is an idiot, Self-Esteem Issues, Seriously he's all kinds of messed up, Shinigami, Shinigami Eyes, Shinigami's just wanna have fun, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smutty, Sorry Misa and Rem fans, Teasing, These boys need to talk it out, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, light is a manipulative bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 66,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: Light wants L, more than Kira wants L dead. When L's successors arrive at HQ Light begins a deadly game. At stake: his life and L's sanity. He will make L fall in love with him and blind him to his past crimes as Kira... but, what about Beyond Birthday, Shinigami's, L's heirs and feelings? It's going to take a lot of hard work, but Light Yagami is nothing if dedicated. He will hijack L or die trying. Beta Read by Gr33kgod who somehow makes my insane ramblings make sense :D





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> L is 22 in this fic, Light is 20, Mello and Matt are both 15 and Near is 13. I've adapted the timeline a bit.
> 
> This fic is Beta read and edited by Gr33kgod who has very kindly offered to help sort out my NUMEROUS typos 😂 Thank you dude! ❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light is trying to sort out his feelings for L. And then in come the Trio of Mini L's to further fuck things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic L is 22, Light is 20, Matt and Mello are both 15. Near is 13. Pause the time line JUST after Higuchi dies and press PLAY!

The day Light Yagami's life changed seemed like a normal Friday. He was 'busy' trying to catch Kira while checking in with Misa and Kiyomi and ordering the deaths of criminals he decided the world would be better without.

 

L was stacking macaroons and to the untrained eye looked like he was bored and slacking off. Light knew better. He knew L only built things when he was running a theory through his head. His mind worked at a whirlwind speed while his vacant eyes revealed nothing of his thoughts.

 

L was beginning to become a major obstacle now. Misa had suggested killing him (she knew his name after all) but Light found himself delaying it. If he lost L he lost the only person who presented him with a challenge. He lost someone who he viewed as an equal, a fellow genius.

 

He would also lose someone he had confusing and conflicting feelings for. He hadn't allowed himself to think on them too deeply, but when Ryuk had accused him of having a 'crush' on L. Although he had denied it deep down he knew it to be true.

 

Light glanced at L again and noticed the small smile that curled his lip. Whatever he was thinking seemed to amuse him. Light blinked in surprise as L suddenly flicked the macaroon tower over and turned to Watari.

 

"Watari, I believe Roger is missing something," L spoke in English, a language Light could just about understand if L spoke slowly enough. Unfortunately, L tended to speak in rapid, complex sentences in his native tongue, and Light had to really focus to understand what was being said. As far as he was aware, no one else on the Task Force could speak English, which was probably why L spoke it so much.

 

"Pardon?" Watari frowned and looked over L's shoulder. On the monitor was the image of three boys in hoodies and masks standing outside the main door of the HQ, smiling and waving at the camera.

 

"How in the world did they get here?" L sounded more amused than annoyed. He opened the doors for them and shook his head in disbelief as they calmly trotted inside.

 

"I had best contact Roger and inform him we have unexpected guests then," Watari sighed "Those boys, I swear they’re worse than you.”

 

L turned this eyes to Watari.

 

"Me?" L asked in a hurt tone.

 

"You know that innocent act doesn't work on me, L. It hasn't worked since you were twelve. I suggest you inform the others about our impending calamity."

 

L shrugged "That's harsh, Watari, they're not that bad. Fine, go and tell Roger he needs to update our security system. If he let those three slip between his fingers he's losing his touch. I won't have the others put in danger by his lack of awareness."

 

Watari nodded his head and walked away into his own private office. Light, careful not to be seen as eavesdropping, began to stir his coffee as he returned his gaze to his computer screen.

 

L's sharp eyes gleamed at him but he said nothing. L did not inform any of the Task Force members of the strange arrival, and Light discreetly rolled his eyes. L could be such a brat.

 

It was less than five minutes before the thirst tornado hit. Mello had blown his way through the security lock and stood proudly before L as it smouldered behind him. Matsuda reached for his gun.

 

"None of that, Matsuda," L warned mildly, "He's a guest."

 

Matsuda gestured towards the smoking door, utterly speechless.

 

"Yes, he does that," L shrugged as he walked to Mello and ruffled his hair, stunning the task force. L rarely touched people and always avoided it. "What are you doing in Japan?"

 

"We got bored waiting and Roger wasn't giving us any info so we thought we'd surprise you. Near did the crying act at the airport then we used the fake passports we made to bypass security and get on the plane and here we are!”

 

Light shook his head in disbelief as L’s lips quirked up in a proud smile.

 

"Where are the others? Did you take floors to sweep the building?"

 

"Yup! Just as you taught, Near's got the lower levels, Matt the middle and I lucked out with the top. I'll text them and let them know where we are now."

 

L admired the smoldering lock as Mello (completely unbothered by the incredulous stares he was receiving) sent a message.

"Did you use a soldering iron on this? Or was it a small bomb this time? I must say it looks very neat, Wedy would be proud of this," L nibbled his thumb as a lump of red hot metal fell to the ground.

 

"Thanks, it's a little bomb I've been tinkering with. I actually got the idea from Wedy but I made it by myself."

 

L nodded. "Very good, Mello, although I suppose I will have to replace that lock. Still, it clearly was substandard if it didn't keep you out.”

 

"Excuse me" Souichiro finally interjected, "Would you mind explaining what on earth is going on, Ryuzaki?"

 

Mello's keen blue eyes shifted to Souichiro before they turned to L once again.

 

"Ryuzaki, eh? Haven't used that alias in a while. God, who are these guys? They all look like they have sticks up their asses, especially that pretty-boy poser over there."

 

Light made sure his irritation did not show on his face as Mello mocked him.

 

"Mello, meet the Task Force, Task Force meet Mello. He is one of my heirs.They decided to run away from home and pay me a visit. As my heirs they are entitled to stay as long as they wish and can help out in the investigation if they want. Anyone who has an issue with that can keep it to themselves because it's non-negotiable," L replied in monotone Japanese. Light actually found himself missing L's more animated and lively voice when he spoke English. Speaking in Japanese seemed like a chore for L.

 

"Help out? But he's like,10?" Matsuda gawked, staring at the strangely dressed boy incredulously. What ten year old wore leather pants?!

 

"I'm 15 you idiot," Mello replied in Japanese. "and we’ll be helping L because we’re his heirs and his little brothers. We’ll probably do a better job then you bunch of pansies."

 

"Mello, play nice," L’s eyes sparkling with amusement. "Please excuse him, he can be quite volatile and brash at times but he doesn't mean any harm... usually."

 

"Usually?" Light muttered. "You could have told us they were coming Ryuzaki."

 

L blinked at him, that damn thumb hovering near his mouth. "I didn't know they were arriving so unexpectedly, Light-Kun, so no, I couldn't have told you."

 

"Tch, Light," Mello snorted "Christ what a dumbass name."

 

Light's cheek twitched in annoyance as Mello's snide comment (in English, of course).

 

"EllieBean! Eeeeelllliebeaaan!"

 

"Ah, there's another one," L said as a redhead wearing goggles over his anonymous mask poked his head around the door.

 

"Found you!"

 

L accepted an armful of exuberant redhead with practiced ease. He didn't even appear bothered by the questionable term of address the youngster used.

 

"Matt, you've grown taller," L measured Matt using his own body and startled when he released the boy whose head used to barely touch the tip of his shoulders was now only a few inches shorter than he was.

 

"See, smoking doesn't stunt your growth," Matt's voice sounded vindicated but L frowned in disappointment.

 

"Matt, you said you were going to quit smoking. I'm disappointed you haven't yet. You're fifteen, if you really want to give yourself lung cancer at least wait until you're a bit older. You will not be smoking from now on. If you want nicotine replacement therapy speak to Watari."

 

"Ah, man," Matt's shoulders slumped. "I've only been smoking like, two maybe three, a day! Promise! I've been cutting down."

 

"So? you can stop completely now," L replied in a no-nonsense tone "Right?"

 

"Yes, sir," Matt sighed. He seemed to only realize there were others in the room when Aizawa cleared his throat. "Hi! I'm Matt, nice to meet ya," Matt bounded over to Aizawa and shook his hand. Aizawa could only stare in confusion as Matt began to ramble away to him and the others in English.

 

"Japanese, Matt," L Informed. He left Matt and Mello to greet the team and walked to the door. There, a small boy dressed in white pyjamas was kneeling and admiring the damage to the door.

 

"Near."

 

"Hello L," Near said in a little voice "I hope you don't mind us dropping in."

 

Unlike the others, Light noted this boy was more cautious and shy. Light felt a spark of something shoot through him as those strange grey eyes settled on him. He felt uneasy under the weight of that stare, which was ridiculous considering Near was a tiny boy and not threatening at all.

 

It was the intelligence he saw in that disturbing gaze that was making him feel uneasy. Looking at this little boy was like looking at L.

 

"I hope your team don't mind us being here," Near whispered softly.

 

"I don't care if they do, I am very glad to see you all again but I do wish you could have just told me you wanted to visit instead of blowing up my door."

 

"Yeah, but you would have just said no cuz’ you think this case is too dangerous," Mello pointed out. "Near was going to ask but-"

 

"You and Matt bullied him into your plan as usual, yes I understand. Never mind, you're here now. I suppose I should get you all settled in... "

 

********

 

Light was on edge the entire afternoon. L wasn't doing much work, instead he was occupying himself with catching up on the boy's exploits back home.

 

It was amazing how quickly his perception about L had shifted. He had gone from someone whose sole life purpose was to catch Kira to a laughing, smiling young man who looked like he didn't have a care in the world. L seemed to light up in the company of his heirs, a small smile always on his face as he listened to their elaborate tales with endless patience. It reminded Light of how he treated Sayu, his sister, and this human side of L was (he had to admit) endearing.

 

"Oh, Light, you certainly are spending a lot of time staring at him today," Ryuk cackled as he hovered near his chair. "Getting warm and fuzzy feelings are we? Do you wish he smiled at you like that?"

 

Light scowled at his computer screen, wishing he could tell the annoying Shinigami to just fuck off.

 

_I'm just letting all this get to me and L is going to pick up on how annoyed I am. I shouldn't be trying to alienate myself from him or his heirs, it will just make me look suspicious._

Light pulled his chair away from his desk and wandered over to the coffee machine. L and the boys were sprawled on the couches next to it, so it would provide him with a perfect excuse for a friendly chat.

 

"Hello!" The ever friendly Matt popped up as soon as Light was close enough to talk to. "You're very young to be on the team, how old are you?"

 

Light found an easy smile as he looked at the boy in the silly goggles. His friendly nature could prove useful to him.

 

"I'm 20, so I guess I am a bit young but Ryuzaki asked me to help out and I want to be a Police officer one day so it seemed like a good idea," Light replied, making sure he sounded perfectly friendly. "My dad is the chief of police and is also working on the case."

 

"Huh, 20. He's only two years younger than you are," Mello pointed out to L.

 

"Mello, you do know my age is supposed to be a closely guarded secret, right?" L kept a straight face but his voice held hints of humor. "I don't mind these lot knowing, but I would suggest you don't make a habit of shouting it too much. You know what those old politicians and heads of state are like. If they knew my age they would probably question my authority."

 

Light stared, his surprise evident in his eyes. It wasn't that L appeared much older than him but it was L's mannerisms and intelligence that seemed to imply he was older than he seemed. Light felt a bit annoyed that this was another thing about L he had gotten wrong. L was of a similar age to himself and for some reason that was important to him.

 

"Sorry, Elliebeanie," Mello apologized, not sounding the least bit sorry. "So are you two friends? Frenemies? Lovers?"

 

L spluttered and choked on his mouthful of coffee. Light raised a perfectly angled brow in surprise at the perceptive question. As far as he was concerned they were the first two for certain. He was working on the third.

 

"I bet you wish you could say lovers, eh, Lighto?" Ryuk snickered as he made kissy faces and danced around L.

 

"Yes, I suppose we are friends after a fashion," L commented dryly "I suspect Light of being the first Kira. I've come to the conclusion that Kira's powers can be forgotten about or transferred to someone else. I had Light locked up for fifty days and his behavior changed rapidly."

 

"Oooh" Mello turned bright eyes to Light, suddenly much more interested in the preppy young man than before "Bad boy!"

 

"I am not Kira, and to my knowledge I never have been Kira," Light sighed. "I'm trying my best to help catch him. And I do actually consider Ryuzaki my friend and frenemy, Matt. I've been chained to him for weeks, after all."

 

"Hmm," Near peered at Light, his eyes sparking with interest. "He does fit the original profile you made, L. Curious... "

 

"Oh for goodness sake," Light rolled his eyes and concentrated on making his coffee. Outwardly he was calm but inside he was reeling. Those boys were threats, and together with L they were capable of picking apart his carefully constructed lies.

 

But he knew the only option he had when dealing with such threats was to kill them, and he just couldn't do it. He couldn't kill L, he was still learning new things about him. L was interesting, he kept things vibrant and fascinating and he staved off the boredom that had made Light become Kira in the first place.

 

_I need to figure out a way to keep him alive. I can't kill him. If I have no choice but to then I suppose Misa or Kiyomi will do it..._

Light's stomach churned at the thought.

 

Then it all went to **hell**.

 

Watari rushed into the room and informed them all Kira had made a statement to the press claiming responsibility for the prime minister's death.

 

Light had not ordered that, and his minions knew better than to go against his orders.

 

Which meant there was another Kira to deal with. Light considered the pros and cons to this new piece of information. It would draw suspicion away from him and keep L and his heirs busy. It would give him the time he needed to decide what he wanted to do. However, this new Kira Wannabe was also a threat to him and what he stood for. He would never condone the killing of a head of state, nor would he openly boast about being able to kill whoever he wanted. Light inferred from that bit of information this copycat had obtained the eyes. That gave him an advantage Light was not comfortable with...

 

"Well, back to work," L sighed. "Boys, sit near me, might as well see how much you've learnt since I've last seen you."

 

"I'll go make more coffee then," Watari sighed, knowing it was going to be a long day indeed.

 

Light went to his desk and text Misa and Kiyomi to make sure they were clear of all involvement. He ordered them to stop writing down names and wait for further instructions. He couldn't risk either of them fucking up now, especially since he had been granted an opportunity to distance himself further from suspicion.

 

When his dad placed a hand on his shoulder and asked if he was alright, he found a smile and returned to his work, discreetly slipping his phone back into his pocket. Ryuk spent the rest of the afternoon laughing as Light did his best to maintain his sanity.

 

But with Ryuk that was no easy feat...

 

 


	2. Words Spoken, Words Unspoken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since the boys arrived, and Light is feeling a bit put out he doesn't have L's attention to himself anymore. A surprising heart to heart gives both Light and L food for thought as they try to understand their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! Light confesses his feelings for L, but they aren't as accepted as he would hope them to be!

Light made sure he was up at the crack of dawn. He wanted to spend as much time with L as he could.. He hated himself for feeling like this, at one point he would have gladly severed his right arm to be free from the chain, the annoying detective and his constant attention.

 

Yet now he missed it.

 

_I truly am starting to get pathetic. Ryuk's right, this stupid crush of mine is getting out of hand. I don't know what to do about it. At the moment I am off L's radar but I will never be completely in the clear unless I can blame Kira's actions on someone else... What am I even thinking. I'm thinking as though I want to give up my dream of a new world..._

 

Light scowled and rubbed his forehead. He had been thinking a lot over the last few days, and seemed to have developed a new constant headache as a result of his overworked brain. The more he thought about his situation the more complex it became. He was Kira. L suspected he was Kira from the beginning. He knew he was only free because L did not have concrete proof of his crimes. Light had even admitted to L and his father he thought there was a possibility he could have been Kira before but he remembered nothing. His theory that victims of Kira would kill before the powers were transferred to someone else held some weight. Even L had to grudgingly admit that made sense; in the strange, supernatural kind of way.

 

Light had used the word victim several times when he was quizzed and quizzed again about his time locked up. Light stuck to his story that he went to sleep and when he woke up he had no idea what he was doing locked up in a cell. He pretended to be shocked when L told him he himself had requested to be locked up in case he was Kira.

 

It was his father who clinched the deal, arguing his son would never want to be a killer so if Kira had taken control of Light then Light could not be prosecuted for his actions. Light had not been in his right mind after all. L released Light soon after and Light revealed in his new found freedom. He was free to plot L's downfall and plan his perfect world...

 

Until he started developing very problematic feelings for the person who was his nemesis. Until those three hell-spawned brats arrived and brought out a side of L that enchanted him.

 

"Light? You're up early."

 

Light managed a hollow smile as he noticed L was wide awake having probably not gotten any sleep at all.

 

"Bad dreams, bad thoughts," Light sighed. "I'm not feeling well and knew you'd be awake. Do you ever sleep at all, Ryuzaki?"

 

L smiled softly, "Yes, I do sleep. I cat nap and have a full nights sleep once every three days. It's enough for me to get by on. You do look rather pale, Light. Would you like me to call a Doctor?"

 

Light shook his head and quietly crossed the room to his desk. He peered at L and L peered straight back at him in the early morning gloom.

 

"You appear sad, Light-Kun. Things not going well with Misa-Chan?"

 

Light scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. He barely thought about that vapid idiot other than to send her lists of names and promises of dates he never planned to keep.

 

"Not exactly, I don't speak to her much. It's weird, I don't remember meeting her. I don't even like her that way but I feel sorry for her. She's obsessed with me."

 

L quirked a brow. "Boohoo, poor Light is being stalked remorselessly by Japan's top Idol."

 

Light smirked at L's dry wit. "I'm serious. I want to end things with her but I don't know how. I never see her, and when I do I don't have the time to even talk to her that much. She knows my main priority is the case but she still hangs around. I was hoping she would get bored by now and wander off... "

 

L popped a thumb in his mouth and began to nibble on it. Light tried not to stare as those fascinating eyes stared ahead in thought.

 

"Light should tell her the truth. Life is short, why waste it pretending to be something or feel things you do not? You are an intelligent person, do not squander your intelligence on someone like Misa. She is beautiful, yes, but she has all the emotional depth and intelligence of a sponge."

 

Light barked out a surprised burst of laughter at L's summary of Misa.

 

"You're right. I need to finish it with her," Light sighed."There is someone else I'm interested in though. Someone far superior to her in every way."

 

L cocked his head. "Please tell me it's not Matsuda."

 

"Not quite," Light replied cryptically. "The person I have feelings for would probably never return them anyway. He would probably always just see me as a suspect," Light waited for the penny to drop and walked away to make some coffee as L's eyes widened in realization.

 

Light smiled as L gnawed on his thumb, deep in thought. Hopefully his admission would knock L off-course for a while. He had plans to attend to, and he needed time to figure things out. If L saw his silence and brooding as love sickness, all the better...

 

Watari arrived soon after his admission and L swiftly returned to business as usual, but Light could see his plan had worked. L seemed utterly confused at the notion Light would be attracted to him. Light knew he would probably spend the morning puzzling over it, which would give him the time he needed to speak to Misa...

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

As Light had expected, L did spend the majority of the morning brooding pensively. He could not understand where Light's confession had come from. He was under the impression Light viewed him as a 'loathsome little frog' (one of his more creative insults hurled at him during their last fight).

 

L turned to Mello and surprised the teen by blurting out. "Do I look like a frog?"

 

"Um... No," Mello blinked. "Well, you crouch like one sometimes, but you don't physically resemble a frog... "

 

L nodded and propped his hand in his chin. Now that he had ascertained he did not resemble an amphibian he could go through the other hundred reasons why it was impossible Light had a crush on him.

 

"What the hell is he on about," Matt whispered as they stared at their brooding mentor. "He looks troubled."

 

"Yes, and Yagami Junior isn't around either," Near commented softly "Coincidence?"

 

All three heirs looked at L then back at each other.

 

"Nah. We need to investigate," Mello decided. "BrightLight has said something that has upset him, we need to find out what it is."

 

"Right," Near nodded, his eyes sparkling at the notion of an investigation.

 

L continued to stare into space, so absorbed in his thoughts he left his coffee to grow cold in front of him as he idly stirred it.

 

"L?"

 

"Hmm?" L turned vacant, far away eyes to the source of noise out of automatic instinct, but he didn't appear to be paying the slightest bit of attention.

 

"You know you said you suspected Light. Do you still suspect him?"

 

L stopped stirring his coffee and frowned at the cold liquid. He hadn't even realized he had left it.

 

"Well, I suspect he was in fact the original Kira, my view on that has not changed. I am currently of the belief he is no longer Kira, but as confusing as this sounds, he might become Kira once again. If the power to kill can be transferred from one person to another what is there to stop it returning to Light? That is the main reason I invited him to join the Task Force. I wanted him where I could keep an eye on him. Since his release from the cell he has maintained his story that he remembers nothing. He's passed several polygraph tests... Yet... my gut is telling me Light has played a major role in these murders and I cannot prosecute him for it."

 

"... do you have feelings for him?" Near asked bluntly.

 

L flushed and dropped the spoon to the floor. That answered that question then.

 

"Feelings? What kind of feelings?" L sounded a little flustered, further confirming their suspicion that their mentor had a crush on Light Yagami.

 

"You know, the I want to 'slam you against a wall and snog your face off' kind of feelings?"

 

L gaped at Matt. "I'm L I don't even have time to think about things like that, let alone act on them-"

 

"You're also a human being," Matt pointed out. "And the blush on your face right now is enough to tell me you've been crushing on Light for quite some time and you've only just realised it... "

 

L sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor in defeat. He should have known better than to try and keep something from them.

 

"He told me he fancied me this morning," L admitted softly, not wanting their conversation to be overheard by Watari who was busily organizing files in the corner.

 

"Ahhh, that explains it. See, told you," Mello preened at Matt.

 

"Yeah, okay, Inspector Mello," Matt teased back. "You were right. But why would Light suddenly admit to having feelings for you? Isn't he dating that bleached blonde Barbie reject?"

 

"I highly doubt there is any feelings to speak of," L interjected. "Light is... well, he is normal and well groomed and polished and I,” He shrugged his shoulders. "am not."

 

"You are brilliant," Mello enthused. "I don't know why you put yourself down L, you're not hideous you know."

 

L sighed and shook his head, "I'm not particularly stunning either. He is. I'm mediocre at best. Why would he find me attractive?"

 

"Umm, ‘cuz you are. I'm saying this in a totally non-weird way ‘cuz I'm your brother," Mello added quickly before continuing. "Like, I can see why people would be interested in you. Pale skin, dark hair, light grey eyes. You look, I dunno, exotic I guess. Urgh, I sound like a creep. I'm just trying to describe how you look to other people, since you insist on viewing yourself as some kind of ogre."

 

L tilted his head at the description. That didn't sound like him at all, save for the dark hair and pale skin bit. Now that he thought about it, he did have rather nice eyes. Watari said they were his best feature... Perhaps that was how he appeared to other people after all.

 

"Okay. So I can agree I am at least passably attractive to inspire such feelings, but now we have to discuss why someone I had locked up in a cell for fifty days and have tormented ceaseless would suddenly have a crush on me.”

 

Mello rolled his eyes and pulled out a sharpie. Operation crush was well and truly on.

 

This Kira business would have to wait until they'd helped L out with this, in their opinion, this was way more immediate and pressing dilemma...

 

Near rolled his eyes as his brothers began pestering L as part of their 'investigation' and turned back to his computer to resume a far more important task.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Light did his best not to cringe at Misa's excited shriek as she launched herself at him.

 

"Liiight! I'm so happy to see you, it's been nearly two weeks! "

 

"I know, I've told you I've been busy. Now that L has his heirs with him at HQ I will be busier than ever."

 

"Want me to come and get their names for you?" Misa smiled sweetly even as she was talking of murder.

 

"No. They can't be harmed. Not yet at least," Light led Misa to a bench and sat her down.

“L cannot die either. I can't explain it to you right now, but it's very important you do something for me."

 

Misa nodded her head like an excited puppy. "Anything! Misa will do anything for her Light!"

 

Light smiled at the girl's brain dead adoration. Even with Rem guarding her this was going to be too easy.

 

"I want you to pretend we have broken up."

 

"Whaaat?!" Misa shrieked, drawing the attention of a few other people in the park.

 

"Misa," Light hissed. "Keep your voice down and just listen. I want you to pretend I've dumped you. Its all part of my plan so don't worry. I will contact you in a week or so-"

 

"Wah! A week or so? I don't like this plan one bit," Misa pouted.

 

"I know," Light said in his best soothing voice and wrapped an arm around her. Misa practically melted into his embrace and snuggled into him. "It will be worth it. I will be sending Ryuk to you with instructions later. Read them, then burn the note. I will see you in a couple of weeks, and after that we can spend more time together," Light promised, even going so far as to kiss Misa's forehead tenderly.

 

Misa squealed in delight and clutched onto him tightly. She was a patient girl, she could wait two more weeks for her Light. Especially if it meant whatever he was planning worked and they could spend more time together!

 

"I need to be heading back. Don't do anything until you've received the instructions, okay. No calling, no texting. It has to look like we've split up."

 

Misa's lower lip trembled but she nodded her head.

 

Light gifted her with one last kiss, this one on her lips, before he got up and strolled away from her. Misa sighed in happiness as she touched her lips. They still tingled from the press of Light's own.

 

Rem eyed the young human warily, her instincts telling her to be cautious of whatever new scheme Kira had come up with. He had made Misa forbid the shinigami from writing his name down with the argument that doing so would break poor Misa's heart.

 

She could do nothing but lurk in the background and fret about the pretty girl's future. Her numbers were not that great...

"What are you planning, Light Yagami?" Rem whispered to herself.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Light stopped off at a bakery on his way back to pick up some coffee and muffins. L would appreciate the muffins and perhaps it would show him Light did care for him? Where as Light imagined most potential love Interests would appreciate flowers he suspected the way to L's affections was through cake. Or so he hoped.

 

"So, are you trying to rail him now?" Ryuk asked as they walked back to the tower "’Cuz that is a bit of a U-turn, Lighto. The original plan was to kill him and now you want to fuck him? Hell of a plot twist!”

 

"Thank you, Ryuk," Light hissed through gritted teeth. "Yes, I'm interested in him. I can't stop these feelings I have for him so I need to work my plans around them instead."

 

Ryuk tilted his head in confusion. It was always Light and his plans but he never actually explained them to anybody until they were underway.

 

"You'll understand when you go to Misa tonight. She's become a complication, and L's suspicious of her. I want shot of her."

 

"Oho! Old Remy isn't going to be too pleased about that," Ryuk grinned, relishing the latest drama in the soap opera that was Light Yagami's (I'm secretly Kira) life.

 

"She isn't going to suspect a thing, and by the time she does it will be too late for her as well," Light smirked. "She's a threat to L as well as myself. If I stand any chance of getting L to want me in return they both need to be got rid off. Luckily I have just the person in mind to help me with it... "

 

Ryuk rolled his eyes as Light let his sentence hang in thin air. He wanted to know what was going to happen! Was Light really planning on killing Rem? Should he warn her, being a fellow Shinigami?

 

_No way! She's a stuck up, 'I'm a higher rank than you', bitch. I hope Light does kill her, it will be so fun!_

 

Ryuk surprised Light by being quiet and well behaved all the way back to the office. Light stopped off at a market to buy some apples. It was always best to keep on the good side of a god of death, and he needed to keep Ryuk sweet if his plan was to stand any chance of succeeding.

 

He logged himself back into the office and noted the awkward atmosphere between L and his heirs straight away. L whipped his head away from him to avoid eye contact and scampered off into Watari's office. That left him to face the boy's stares head on.

 

"Yagami-Kun, a word," Mello said in a sing-song tone of voice. He pulled out a chair and when Light sat down he scooted closer to stare at the brunette.

 

After a minute Light had to raise an eyebrow at the silent interrogation.

 

"Mello?"

 

"Why did you tell L you have a crush on him? You've freaked him out and if that was your plan to distract him from the case, well congratulations it worked," Near interrupted bluntly.

 

Light narrowed his eyes at Near's accusation. He was a sharp boy indeed.

 

"Because I do have feelings for him," Light replied quietly. "I have for quite a while now, and it was not my intention to distract him, especially not with the threat of this new Kira... "

 

"Hmm, yet you are with Misa Amane," Near commented. "I'm not sure how I feel about you claiming to have feelings for our brother while you’re seeing someone else."

 

"Well, actually I’ve recently split up with Misa, I've been meaning to do that for a while now but I just didn’t know the right time. I'm serious about my feelings for L, and even if he doesn't return them they won't change."

 

The boys shared a glance, some unseen communication going on between them that bugged Light to no end. These boys were like a pack of wolves!

 

"L needs to focus on the case. Your feelings for him are distractions he doesn't need right now. If you are sincere then you will wait until the case has been solved and Kira has been caught," The little white haired boy said with an authority that transcended his years.

 

"Agreed," the other two chorused, and that was that as far as they were concerned. They slunk off into Watari's office and left the would-be god of the new world staring at them in disbelief.

 

They emerged from the office with L in tow ten minutes later and Light scoffed as he noted how they seemed to crowd around him in some kind of defensive formation. L met his eyes and stared at him for a moment before he looked away.

 

Light knew it to be a power move that meant L would not avoid him, even if he would avoid what had been said. L was refocused on the case, and his heirs had been the one to set him back on course.

 

Damn them, Light gritted his teeth in annoyance.

 

"Light-Kun," L's clear voice cut through his annoyance.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I'm really hoping those muffins are for me."

 

Light smiled and handed him the bag. "Good thing they are then."

 

"What a prick," Matt 'whispered' to Mello.

 

L shot him a dirty look but didn't try to refute it. He could be a little brattish at time, not that it was his fault of course. He'd been spoilt as a child by Watari. Clearly the fault lay with him (Or so L liked to believe).

 

As the team went over the recent murders a news report flashed up on a monitor, announcing the deaths of another three politicians.

 

"This Kira doesn't seem to be overly fond of politicians," L noted wryly. “They are targeting people in the public eye. I wonder if they will aim for celebrities next? It seems to me they are choosing their murders not so much based on the person's actions but of how much influence they have and how much shock value their deaths will generate in the media... "

 

Light smiled slightly to himself. _Oh, L, you are a true genius. You've just given me all the incentive I need to kill Misa and blame it on this new Kira. You said it yourself, and Misa is a well known celebrity. This is why I like you so much, even without realizing it we think along the same lines._

 

"Is there anyway we can predict who Kira will target next?"

 

L turned to Matsuda with a look of pure exasperation. "Well, I don't know, Matsuda, I don't happen to have the power of foresight or divination. Perhaps you could run off and find a crystal ball and give that a shot?"

 

Matsuda frowned in confusion and L shook his head. Sarcasm was always lost on him, he didn't know why he even bothered anymore. The only one who truly appreciated his sarcasm was Light, and he really didn't want to think about Light right now. Light was a complicated issue as far as he was concerned. His heirs had been right, his attention needed to stay fully focused on the case. If Light was indeed Kira then it would be to his advantage to distract him.

 

"L, you said this Kira is killing sporadically and with no real motives other than to cause shock. They have left no traces of DNA evidence on their tapes. Where do we go from here?"

 

L popped a cherry lollipop in his mouth as he considered Souichiro's question.

 

"Unfortunately there really isn't much we can do until Kira slips up. At the moment they are holding all the cards. I would like everyone to keep close tabs on the most popular idols and celebrities in Japan, contact their management and discern their locations. Light-Kun, have you checked in with Misa lately?”

 

Light rubbed the back of his neck and did his best to look embarrassed.

 

"Actually Misa and I split up this morning. She's interested in a co-star and I'm just not interested in her," Light shrugged. "But I can check up on her if you like?"

 

L arched a brow at Light. He'd moved awfully fast from not wanting to hurt Misa's feelings to breaking up with her. Something struck him as off about it.

 

Then Mello called Light's bluff in front of the entire team. Speaking in Japanese, Mello commented loudly. "Jeez, Yagami-Kun, first you tell L you have feelings for him and then you ditch poor Amane-Chan."

 

Light's eyes widened as his father's heavy stare landed on him.

 

"Ryuzaki, what have you done to my son?"

 

L tilted his head, "Me?"

 

Light glared at Mello and stalked out of the office. That little brat had just made things ten times more complicated than the tangled web of lies and plans they already had been.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

After Light's abrupt departure L found himself facing Souichiro Yagami's wrath, but thankfully he had Watari and Watari was more than a match for anyone.

 

"I believe your son has confessed to having romantic feelings for L, not the other way around. Considering the nature of the case, L has decided not to address them yet and will continue to view Light as a work colleague and nothing more," Watari said in slow, cold tone of voice "I would also appreciate it if you did not imply L has 'done something' to Light-Kun. It sounds rather vindictive."

 

"Yup, vindictive," Mello chimed in.

 

L smiled at Souichiro as he huffed his annoyance.

 

"Ryuzaki, you must understand, I do not want you in a relationship with my son. I want grandchildren and Light is probably just going through a phase-"

 

"Wow. Homophobic much?" Matt rolled his eyes, "Get it through your thick old head that your son wants in on L's pants and accept it, you decrepit old fossil."

 

"Matt!" Watari warned, "Don't be rude. Souichiro-San if you have any issues with your son's sexuality I suggest you talk to him about it and leave L alone."

 

"Yes, leave L alone," It was Near's turn to butt in. L felt such a rush of love for his little brothers as they teamed up for his benefit. He was quite capable of opening his mouth to defend himself, but as Souichiro's superior he was aware he would have to walk a thin line. And he was aware his mouth did run away with him at times...

 

"Now, back to more important matters," L cut in smoothly. "I'm going to broadcast a world wide statement to try and draw Kira out. It worked before, and I suspect it will work again. Nothing cuts as deeply as a blow to one's pride. Boys, you can assist me with this. Everyone else continue with what you were doing before."

 

Matsuda shrugged and wandered back to his desk. He had been feeding his neopets before, so he went straight back to it. Aizawa called him an idiot as he passed by to his own desk, but Matsuda was used to that by now. L watched as Souichiro stalked out of the office to find his son.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately, Light. Feelings for Ryuzaki? When did these feelings develop? If he has done or said anything-"

 

Light held up a hand to stop his father's tirade before it go too far.

 

"I have been attracted to him for a while now, a few months probably. I didn't know what the feelings were at first. I admire him, his intelligence and spirit, but it's grown into something more. He has done nothing to me, he was shocked when I confessed this morning. I shouldn't have said anything but it's done now. L has made it clear he will not acknowledge them while we are working on the case...”

 

Souichiro shock his head in disbelief. His perfect son was a homosexual; a freak!

 

He truly did not know what to think about that. He felt as if the boy he had known and raised had vanished before his eyes. There was a hard-eyed stranger staring back at him.

 

"Light... "

 

"Enough dad. We need to return to work," Light brushed past his father and returned to the office.

 

L glanced up at him, a small frown on his face.

 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything to you. I will say nothing else and we will continue to be nothing more than work colleagues,” Light muttered sadly. "The priority is to capture Kira. There is not time for... confusing feelings. I apologize, L.”

 

L blinked, surprised at Light's sincerity. He opened his mouth to reply but found the words stuck in his throat. He stared into those beguiling amber eyes and felt his heart beat faster. Light was beautiful. But he was dangerous, confusing and distracting...

 

"Light... "

 

Light shook his head and patted L's shoulder.

 

"It's okay," Light said softly "You don't need to say anything."

 

L bit his lip as he struggled to find the right words to say. What could he say? That he felt something for Light too? But the feelings were so alien and confusing to him they made him wary? Tha t he couldn't just begin a relationship with Light because Light's innocence still wasn't proven.

 

In the end, like so many others have done, L chose silence as his answer and returned his attention back to his screen.

 

His eyes widened as he saw the message waiting for him.

 

Kira had responded...

 


	3. Ultimatums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L receives a shocking ultimatum from the new Kira, and has a difficult decision to make. Light takes matters into his own hands and Misa pays the price... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light is one manipulative, sneaky bastard in this fic... And I love him for it.

L pressed play, a small frown creasing his forehead as he once again listened to the auto-tuned voice of this new Kira.

_"L, I am pleased you reached out for me. I’ve been waiting for you. You're the kind of person who's a stickler for justice and knowing everything, right? I hope you're not shaking your head, L, because we both know that's true. Well, if you agree to meet me I will tell you how I kill. I might even inform you of the identities of the first and second Kira. All I ask for in return is your life. You can die with the knowledge you're after, or you can live and keep on with this dull little manhunt of yours. As an added incentive for you I should let you know that if you refuse I will kill each and every Japanese celebrity and person of interest, one by one, hour by hour. They're deaths will be solely your responsibility. You have 24 hours to decide."_

Light felt his stomach churn in anguish as he listened to that smug, saccharine voice.

"Kira, you seem very young," L murmured around a sugar cube, his tireless mind adding to the profile he was building of this new Kira. Young, disillusioned, reckless...

"You aren't going, right? If this Kira has the eyes they will kill you," Mello stressed.

"Yes, I've come to that conclusion," L replied mildly. "I am certain they do possess the ability to kill with just a face, like the second Kira. If I meet this person they will not hesitate to kill me. They know I am a threat."

"So, what are you going to do? And don't just say you'll go and meet them," Light snapped when L quirked an eyebrow at him.

"That's precisely what I plan to do, Light-Kun. I would rather die and solve this case than live with the deaths of countless innocents on my shoulders. We need to think of a way to transmit the audio from Kira's confession before my death..." L nibbled his thumb in thought, not noticing Light's stricken expression.

"No! You can't go. You can't just walk to your death, for fuck sake L fight them!"

L slowly turned to peer at Light. His breath hitched when he realized Light was just barely holding back tears..

"Oh, Light..."

"There has to be another way, I'm not just going to let you walk to your death, L!"

L flinched as Light stormed to the door, flung it open then slammed it shut behind him.

"He's obviously deeply upset," Watari soothed. "His feelings for you are stronger than we realized."

 

L sighed and rested his head in his palm. It wasn't like he wanted to die, quite the opposite really. He rather enjoy being alive... but to be able to bring the Kira case to a close... to save countless lives. Surely that was a good enough reasons to sacrifice his life?

"I cannot allow myself to consider his feelings for me or mine for him. I must remain focused on the case. Kira has given me an ultimatum and I don’t have long to decide what I will do..."

"I suggest we sit down and discuss this rationally," Watari cast his cool blue eyes on each member of the task force. "If there is a way for L to live we will find it. And if not..."

"If not?" Matusda prompted, wondering how the hell L could remain so calm with Kira's threat hanging over him.

"And if not, L will do his duty to save lives... though it will break my heart," Watari's voice wobbled slightly and L felt a lump in his throat. Without thinking he reached for Watari's soft, wrinkled hand and held it in his own. He didn’t need to do anything else, for Watari squeezed his hand back and L knew he was loved. The bond between them had survived countless narrow escapes, near misses and trauma in his time as the world's greatest detective. If this was the mission that was to sever it...

Watari cleared his throat and sat down briskly, his hand still clasped in L's and looked into the eyes of every single member of the team.

"Ideas?"

**********

Light paced inside his room, wringing his hands as he thought furiously. He had to find out who this new Kira was and he had to destroy them. L would just do the noble thing and sacrifice himself, but Light refused to allow him. Whether L returned his feelings or not, he wouldn’t let the detective die. He felt as if a choice had suddenly been laid before him, and it was earth shattering. He could either continue working his ass off to decide L and continue his work as Kira... or he could accept his own fallibility and weakness...

_I should never have fallen for him. Why did I fall for him? He's made me weak!_

Light snarled at the thought and smashed a fist straight through his mirror. He watched, mesmerized, as thin rivulets of blood slowly tickled from the shattered surface. It was oddly poetic... He felt much the same. Shattered and broken.

"Whatcha gonna do?" Ryuk asked, mid chomp. "I reckon L's gonna die pretty soon-"

"No!" Light snapped. "He’s not going to die Ryuk, if I confess to being Kira would you write my name down?"

"Oh? Why would you do that? Well, if you did and still possessed the Death Note then yeah I'd have to. I'm not wasting my time hanging around a prison cell for another 78 years-"

Light's eyes gleamed at the slip. He couldn’t sacrifice himself now, not with how long he had left. He would have to try and trick the Shinigami into telling him L's lifespan as well...

But for now he had other matters to attend to, namely finding a way they both survive this mess. He pulled out his Death Note and got to work. As he wrote, Ryuk's eyes grew wider and wider in excitement.

Light really was a genius!

**********

"L, I just got a really weird text from Misa, I'm worried," Light said abruptly as he walked back into the office a little whiles after his outburst. "She said she knows who Kira is!"

L whipped his head around so quickly Light was concerned he'd break his neck.

"Pardon?" L snapped. "Are you telling me Misa Amane has just confessed to knowing Kira. Show me that message."

Light hurried to him and handed over his phone. Sure enough, the text messages Light made her send where there. Light had written a six page entry into the Death Note making sure he and L would make it out alive.

He just hoped it would be enough.

"Why did she... Light, has she given you any indication before she knew who Kira was?" Watari frowned, immediately hooking Light's phone up to L's computer to print out the messages.

"No. She's always said she admired Kira for killing the person responsible for her parents deaths, but she's never said anything more than that... we haven’t even talked since the broke up, I don't understand why she would just randomly text me-"

"Call her," L interrupted, his dark eyes fixed on Light. "I want to speak to her."

Watari handed Light his phone back and Light put it on loudspeaker as he rang Misa's number (for Watari's benefit) before passing it back to L.

"H-hello."

"Misa. This is L."

"L! What are you doing with Light's phone. I'm hanging up-"

"Misa! Wait!" Light grabbed the phone from L but kept it away from him so the others could hear.

"Light? Oh, Light, is he there with you? Can he hear me? I've got something important to tell you and I have to tell you tonight."

"No, Misa, he answered my phone without asking. I'm away from everyone. What is it you wanted to say? Have you and that co-star of yours started dating now or-"

"I know who the second Kira is! He sent a message to L on tv this afternoon right? so I sent one back, claiming to be him! He's going to meet me at the Yellow Box warehouse in like twenty minutes."

"He..." L gnawed on his thumb, theories racing around his mind. Why would Misa reach out to Kira and claim to be 'L' she had been part of the investigation since day one. Had he been wrong? Had Misa Amane been the first Kira all along?

Light bit his lip to hide his smirk as Misa parroted the lines he had written for her.

"Misa, I don't understand, why would you do that?" Light asked, eagerly anticipating Misa's response.

"Because I am Kira, silly! This new Kira is ruining all of my work! I’m going to finish him and then L. I know his name so-"

"No! Don't kill him, Misa, please, I will do anything just don't-"

"Meet me at the Yellow Box warehouse. I want you by my side when I meet the second Kira. If you do that then I might spare L; but if he tries to convict me I’ll write his name down,” she finished still on speaker.

"I'm on my way!" Light flung his phone to the ground and raced out of the office as L and Watari started, wide-eyed, after him.

"Misa is Kira," L whispered. "We need to get to that warehouse!"

"No! You do that then one of them will write your name down. If Light really is innocent he has gone to try and save you, don't ruin that by walking straight into their trap. Light isn't stupid, he's probably hooking himself up as we speak."

L could see the sense in Matt's words, but he was gripped with a freezing terror. What if Light was killed trying to save him?

"L... "

L pushed himself up off his chair and paced to and fro, trying to understand why his heart was racing? Why sweat was trickling down the back of his neck? Why did the world feel like it was about to end?

"L! Light's set up a connection!" Matt snapped. L's attention immediately focused on him and he forced himself to breath deeply as he saw the streets Light walked down on his way to the warehouse sector.

"Light! Can you hear me? Light, you fucking idiot!" L hissed into the microphone.

If Light heard him he did not respond. He continued to walk at a steady pace, his breath calm and steady.

"L, I'm here," Light whispered softly. "I hope we finally get the answers we need. If-if I die... I'm sorry, I know you probably don't feel the same as I do, but if I die I hope it's while I'm helping you. Dad, I-I'm sorry too. I might have been Kira... If Misa was the first Kira then she could have been controlling me all along. It would explain the memory loss..I can’t talk anymore. I can see her-"

L watched as Light approached Misa, his heart in his throat as Light faced Kira head on.

"Kira," Light greeted.

"No, I'm you’re Misa!"

"You are nothing to me. Why did you even ask me here Misa? You know I’ll just tell L everything."

"You love him, don't you?" Misa accused, tears glimmering in her eyes.

"...Yes," Light replied in the softest of tones. "I think I do."

L stuffed a fist in his mouth and bit down hard on his knuckles until he tasted blood. Light loved him?!!

"I suspected as much. That is why I wanted to write his name so badly. Perhaps I still have time-"

"You dare try and I’ll kill you, with my bare hands if I have to," Light growled "You asked me here to confront this Kira. Let's go and do that."

Misa sniffed and tossed her hair over her shoulders, her eyes twinkling with malice.

"Oh, you are silly, Light. There is no new Kira. I tricked you into meeting me here, duh. I knew you'd want to save L, and even if you didn't come, I would have killed L anyways. I've got a choice for you. Come with me and share my power and build a new world with me... or die.”

Light looked down at his feet. He waited as the the group of thugs closed in. One would pull a gun on Misa. Rem would arrive just in time to save her...

"You two! Yes, You! Give me your wallets, now!" The taller one, Hideiko Moa snarled, hand reaching for the handgun in his pocket.

Light raised his hands and slowly reached into his jacket pocket and threw his wallet on the ground. “Here!”

Ryuk giggled as he wrote the first man's name down just as Light had instruct. The second man cocked his gun.

"Misa!"

Misa startled and turned to see Rem flying towards her. The bullet grazed her cheek and she shrieked in pain. Light kept low as the first man fell to the floor clutching at his chest. L would think Misa had killed him.

Rem, stupid Rem, pulled out her Death Note and scribbled the man's name down, just as he went to shoot at Misa again. Light struggled to keep the grin off his face as the bullet embedded deep into Misa's skull, shattering it and killing her instantly. Rem shrieked in pain as Misa slumped to the ground before her eye fell to Light.

"You! You planned this!"

Light wished he could smirk at her and confirm it, but he had an audience watching. Instead he pretended to be in a state of shock, his eyes wide and his body trembling as Rem tried to write down his name. The second unfortunate robber fell to his knees as Rem began to disintegrate into dust.

Ryuk's shrieks of laughter echoed around the docks as Rem crumbled to dust, her Death Note landing with a thud to the ground.

Light tentatively reached towards it with trembling fingers. He picked it up and screamed, his eyes fixed on the laughing Shinigami in front of him.

"And the Oscar goes to Light Yagami!" Ryuk doubled over in laughter as Light kept screaming falling on his butt and scrambling backwards from in 'terror'.

Misa's vacant eyes stared up at the darkening sky, next to her, Rem, a god of death lay in a pile of ashes. Light's eyes shone with pride as Ryuk grinned back at him and nodded his head.

He had gained the Shinigami's loyalty. He had become a killer of Gods.

Light pretended to pass out, relishing the death of Mikami Teru, the actual third Kira who had thought to sully his name.

Everyone who stood in his way would pay the price. Ryuk had broken rules for him. He had found the third Kira and dispatched him for Light, for the human who dared to attempt to kill a God. It was the most fun he'd had in centuries...

 


	4. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Misa's Death, L struggles to come to terms with what's happened. Light sows seeds of distrust and disillusion within the Task Force and watches as his plan reaches fruition. There will always be a Kira, it just won’t be him anymore. L needs to seek the truth, and Light just needs L... There has to be a compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so in love with sneaky, manipulative yandare Light right now!

Light awoke in the hospital wing and immediately had to force his face into a lax, emotionless expression. He wanted so desperately to laugh and laugh- he’d killed Misa! He'd killed Rem and he'd killed the imposter Mikami.

L was safe and he had all but assured his innocence. He lay back and let Watari check his vital signs. Apparently, the old man was checking for any lingering signs of shock.

"Your vitals seem stable. How do you feel, Yagami-kun?"

 _Wonderful_! Light's brain supplied, even as his mouth uttered mournful words.

"It’s just insane. Misa was really Kira…?”

“Yagami-Kun, I feel I should warn you L will want you to take some more polygraph tests to prove you were not aware of this-"

"I’ll do whatever he wants," Light sighed tiredly. "I just want this entire thing over and done with. You've seen it, haven't you? The Shinigami who was haunting her?" Light shuddered in horror and squeezed his eyes closed. "That book is locked up, right, Watari-San?"

Watari hesitated for a moment before he shook his head, "L is examining it, and the Shinigami as we speak."

Ryuk, you better not fuck this up or I will find a way to end you as well. Light thought, suddenly anxious. He hadn't expected L to move quite so quickly, but he wasn't surprised. L was relentless in his pursuit for knowledge...

Speaking off... Light's attention snapped to the door as L quietly entered, Death Note in hand.

"Light..."

Watari cleared his throat and made an excuse to go and speak to Souichiro about 'something urgent' L watched him leave the room without a word, but Light could discern a look of gratitude in his eyes.

"Light, I... How are you feeling?"

"I’m--L! What is it doing here?!"

L turned and looked at the Shinigami. "Since I currently possess its Death Note it's said its duty bound to follow me wherever I go," L turned away from the leering Shinigami. "Although I wish it wouldn’t."

Light glanced at Ryuk and knew the Shinigami had kept his side of the bargain. His smile tilted and he dipped his head just so.

"L, I don't even know what to say..."

Light could’ve died L realized as it finally sunk in. Blinking away tears he hadn't even realized were in his eyes and wiped his face. He had never cried in front of anyone but Watari in his entire life. He did not like how comfortable his body was around Light. He blushed around him and now it seemed it thought it was acceptable to cry around him too. L kept a neutral expression as he busied himself flipping through Light's medical charts. There was nothing wrong with him, as he had expected, but that still didn’t lessen the blow. Although there was nothing physically wrong with him -thank God- they still kept; as is routine when dealing with shock victims. Just in case something were to happen.

He doubted it would. Light looked bright-eyed and fresh, while he felt wretched after yet another night of lying awake and thinking.

"L, are you going to sit down before you fall down?"

L set the charts at the end of the bed and curled up in the chair next to him. Neither spoke for a minute or so, both content to just sit in silence and reflect on what had happened. Finally, Light broke the silence when he gently reached out and touched L's arm.

L startled at the touch and jerked his head back. He had no idea he was so dangerously close to falling asleep.

"You need to rest, L. You're only human and you're exhausted," Light said softly, fingers still toying with L's sleeve "Kira is gone now-"

"A Kira is gone," L corrected. "The case is not closed. Not until I am satisfied, we've got all the answers and currently, I am not. Misa Amane may have been Kira, but there are still people dying around the world. Someone else has a Death Note and is using it. Someone who has worked very hard indeed to keep themselves hidden and out of sight. I honestly wish I could believe in your innocence but I can’t. Not fully. Not yet...but I want to Light, so badly..."

L's big dark eyes appeared troubled and Light bit his lip at the sight of them. He wanted nothing more in the world at that moment than to have L under him and ravish him, force the detective to believe in his innocence and return his love...

 _No. That will take time. I must be patient. L is worth waiting for. I have to keep calm and plan for the long term, deceiving him isn’t going to be easy..._ Light thought, delirious with pleasure with how responsive L was to him. The young man just didn't seem to understand complex human emotions. His fledgling feelings for Light were just the tool could use. He would water those feelings and watch them grow until L loved him just as much as he did.

"You're right, L. You said it yourself, you're never wrong. I was obviously Kira and Misa must have been controlling me. We both know that is a very real possibility... What are you going to do with me? Will I at least get a trial?"

L uttered a small laugh and shook his head. “I can do nothing. Neither of us knows what you did or did not do. I cannot prosecute you for actions you have no memory of. You are mitigated, Light. Misa Amane has been shown to be Kira. It is entirely possible you assisted her in her killings and you cannot remember this. As such you are neither guilty nor innocent in my mind, you are just another person Kira has influenced. The only thing we can do now is publicly name Misa as Kira and continue to track down any other Death Note users.”

Light nodded his head, a deep purr of contentment echoing through his soul. Now Misa was gone he could work with L to track down Takada, get rid of her too then…

L had gotten dangerously close to the truth and Light wanted to keep him solving the case AND make him return his feelings. It would be tricky, but it could be done. If he had to keep using different proxies and keep his ambiguous innocence then so be it. L was worth the sacrifice.

He needed to speak to Ryuk, and since he was now tethered to L that was going to prove difficult. Still, Light didn’t doubt his abilities. He would make this work. Ryuk was L’s Shinigami now, and would not kill him (or so the brunette hoped).

“Any leads on who this other Death Note user is?” Light asked.

“No. Apart from the fact they are living in Japan,” L shrugged and rested his head against his knees. “Light, will you be prepared to perform another series of tests? I will need to have them completed before I can mark you off as a suspect. You will be required to stay at the building and be monitored, in case Kira’s powers return to you.”

Light nodded, “But they can’t, Misa is dead…Higuchi is dead… We seem to capture one Kira and then up springs another one. We are dealing with the supernatural here, just look at that freak hovering over your shoulder!”

L raised a brow at Ryuk. “That’s not very nice, Light-Kun, Ryuk can be extremely annoying but I wouldn’t call him a freak,” L chided. “He’s a god of death, albeit a rather useless one. I’ve spoken to him and he’s confirmed Misa was Kira. He’s also confirmed you had no knowledge of this and that Misa manipulated your memories to her own ends. Other than that, he is unwilling to provide any help or assistance in capturing this other Kira. It seems the only thing he wants is to be able to stay here and not return to his home realm.”

“Stay here? To do what, kill people?” Light hissed. “You should just burn that book and be done with it, L. I don’t like that thing following you around.”

Ryuk’s eyes gleamed with malicious glee as he admired Light’s stellar acting skills.

“Well, I can’t do that. If I do, Ryuk has said I will lose my memories. I need them to be able to solve the case. Besides, Ryuk has promised to behave in return for apples and once this case is solved, I will renounce ownership of it. You will not write my name down, Shinigami,” L flicked Ryuk’s wing to drive home his order “Or I will have the Death Note burnt immediately and there will be no more apples for you.”

“Alright! I said I wasn’t going to write anyone’s names down!” Ryuk whined. “Jeez. I thought it was bad enough having to follow Misa around but- “

“Oh, hush,” L rebuked. “Or I’ll tell Watari not to bother making that apple pie for you…”

“No! Don’t tell him that, L! I need that apple pie,” Ryuk drooled. “I’ll help you out if I can, okay? But I have to be careful, I’m bound by the laws of my realm so there are some things I just can’t talk about.”

L smiled at that and closed his eyes. Light nodded at Ryuk and the Shinigami silently approached. L didn’t feel the hand around his neck, pressing down on his spine and knocking him unconscious.

Light slipped out of bed and quickly draped his duvet over L. He checked for signs of alertness and received none. L was deeply asleep, and probably for the first time in several days. Light decided he would have to ask Ryuk to help L sleep more often. Light knew there were cameras in the room, but he decided to talk to Ryuk anyway. He had an image to maintain.

“Ryuk, I know you said you can’t say much but is there anything you can say that will help the investigation? Look at him- he’s exhausted.”

“There will always be a Kira in the world, Light Yagami, for as long as there are Shinigami and Death Notes there will be a person willing to use them. If I were you, I would advise your lover over there to get used to the idea. Even if he finds this other Kira, another one will take their place, then another and another…”

Light inwardly applauded Ryuk’s memory. He was repeating the lines perfectly. L had to believe the forces of Kira were too vast even for him to control. If he believed that, Light would continue to kill criminals through his proxies AND maintain his innocence. L had hijacked his feelings, so he would hijack the entire case and make it into what he wanted it to be.

Ryuk feared him. He’d seen him kill a Shinigami. Ryuk feared the fierce intelligence of one human who wished to become a god. That was another reason for not wanting to return to the Shinigami realm. He would be asked questions about helping the human Light Yagami and his part in Rem’s Death. Better to wait it out on Earth until it all blew over…

*************

The next day 14 criminals were executed. Each one hung themselves inside their prison cells and carved ‘KIRA’ onto their chests.

Light received the news with elation, pleased Takada continued to know her place, while L accepted it with stony silence. L found himself becoming increasingly irritated by the presence of the Task Force, and even the Shinigami had pointed out a few times how useless they all were. If it was not for the steadying presence of his Heirs and Light, he felt he would surely have gone mad by now.

Matsuda was in a near-constant state of tears, Mogi and Aizawa spent most of the time whispering to each other and Souichiro were barely speaking to L or his son. He strongly disapproved of the way the pair seemed to be circling around each other, the tension between them palpable and thick.

“How are we supposed to stop these killings? Kira spreads from one person to another, these creatures-” L waved a hand in Ryuk’s direction. “Keep dropping Death Notes in the hope someone will pick them up and use them.”

“There has to be a way!” Matsuda pipped up. “We can’t let Misa Misa get away with all that she’s done. There has to be a way to stop the killings, Right?”

L smiled bitterly, “But she has gotten away with it, Matsuda. She’s dead. She’s beyond anyone’s ability to prosecute now. It is the living who must deal with the mess she has made. There are several countries already bowing to Kira and names and photos of people are being released on the internet for Kira to kill…”

“Already working on hacking the bunch of them,” Matt yelled from across the room. “Feels like I'm chasing my own tail, though. Soon as I take one down another pops up.”

“Yes, I feel the same,” L smiled wryly. “Please don’t run yourself ragged trying to stop them all, Matt. No matter how gifted you are, you alone cannot change the world by yourself.”

Near looked up at L, remembering the last time L had spoken those prophetic words. He had calmed Mello down after he threatened to leave Wammy’s House. It was only L’s direct intervention that made the blonde hot-head stay. L had told him that by himself Mello was nothing, but with the other heirs they could become exceptional. He had broken the inferiority complex that plagued Mello and made the teenager realized who he respected them all.

“L, If we really do stand no chance in preventing these Shinigami dropping Death Notes then why are we continuing the case?” Souichiro asked tiredly. “It’s like catching smoke.”

“I don’t want to spend the rest of my life-fighting Kira after Kira. The Shinigami said there will always be another one,” Aizawa shook his head. “I’m out. I want to spend more time with my family, and I need them now more than ever. L, you’re just going to have to accept that there will always be Kira-“

L’s eyes narrowed dangerously at the man, daring him to complete his sentence. If that was one thing L detested was being told to accept something by someone. He didn't play by those rules.

“I want you all to leave. I am officially disbanding the task force,” L looked at the door. “You all have proven a hindrance to me, you particularly Matsuda, and I don’t have the energy to babysit you anymore. My heirs and Light will be the ones to assist me in taking down as many Kiras as I can.”

“Now wait a moment-“

“He’s right, dad,” Light stepped up to L and stared down his father. “Kira used me, my place is at L’s side to help him fight.”

“You just want to stay because you love him,” Aizawa snapped.

“That’s also true,” Light shrugged. "Regardless, my place is here.” 

Ryuk snickered into his fist as Light was indeed successful in his endeavors. He’d planted the seed of distrust and hopelessness in the team and now L had played right into his hands by getting rid of them. He didn’t want them around, he wanted L. He would tolerate the heirs since they seemed to be the key to L’s affections. He would ensure there was always another Kira to fight, always more criminals to be killed. He would remain Kira, forever out of L’s reach. Kira was to be an exchangeable title he would pass to his proxies.

He was always going to be in L’s life now. He just hoped by extension that would lead him to sharing his bed at some point as well…

Light smiled in pleasure as he watched the Task Force members storm out of the HQ. Watari thanked them for their service then closed the steel doors in their faces.

“Well, glad you got that sorted,” Matt nodded. “Honestly, what a bunch of idiots. I’m surprised you managed them as long as you did, L.”

L sighed and poured himself a cup of coffee. “The Japanese government insisted on working with a team if I was to investigate on Japanese soil. They were hardly my first choice,” L spared Light a glance. “Sorry…”

“No, it’s fine. Like dad said, it’s like chasing smoke, but he doesn’t see the bigger picture. I don’t care if we spend the rest of our lives tracking down Kira after Kira, we can’t just resign ourselves to it. They did- which is why it was best for them to leave,” Light sat down in his usual spot next to L and did his best not to reveal the triumph he was feeling.

“You’re correct, Yagami,” Near’s sharp eyes drifted over to him. “You wouldn’t be allowed to leave even if that was what you wanted.”

“Then it’s a good thing I don’t want to leave,” Light replied evenly. “You can call me Light, if you want, you know?”

“Light…” Near shrugged. “Fine, if that’s what you want.”

L scrolled through the most recent list of criminals posted online. No doubt Kira was somewhere in Japan, looking at this very same list…

“L, are you going to use the Death Note?” Mello blurted out. Obviously, the question had been bugging him for a while.

“No,” L replied firmly. “It’s locked up, I don’t know the key code to get it,” L popped a sugar cube in his mouth and chewed on it loudly. “No one here is to so much as look at that vile thing.”

“Agreed,” Light shot a sly smile at Ryuk. “It’s bad enough we have to put up with that.”

“Rude,” Mello sniffed “I happen to quite like Ryuk. Killer accessories.”

Ryuk grinned at the small blonde and dipped his head. He found he rather liked this one! Perhaps hanging around L and his heirs would be even more entertaining than hanging around Light. Light seemed to have it all mapped out, as long as he didn’t say anything that gave him away as Kira, Ryuk would be quite content watching the drama unfold.

“L, Are you alright?” Light asked softly. “Can I do anything for you?”

L looked at Light, a raw vulnerability in his eyes that moved him, “I am fine, thank you, Light,” L replied awkwardly. “I… um, please, don’t stare at me like that.”

Light smiled and slowly reached for L’s hand. He was encouraged when L didn’t move away, but rather looked down at their entwined hands.

Mello broke the spell by marching over and pulling L’s hand away.

“We don’t have time for lovey-dovey hand holding crap, Light. We need to find out who this Kira is and take the bitch out.”

L looked mournfully down at his hand. His skin still tingled… it had felt… nice.

Light noticed the faint blush on L’s face and filed it away for later. He was making progress. Now he just needed to get in touch with Takada and take care of a few more problems…

 


	5. A kiss from Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L comes down with a cold. Light voulenteers to look after him and is delighted when L makes an unusual request.

L stared at his screen but saw nothing. Thirteen convicted criminals had been killed, one for each hour. For the first time during the investigation he allowed himself to consider how pointless it all was. A human playing God with a notebook. It was laughable, really.

"L?"

L slowly turned towards Light, his gaze still lost and unfocused as he considered Souichiro's words. Were they really just wasting their time trying to convict Kira?

"L,  are you okay?" Light pressed a hand against L's forehead and drew it back with a frown. He was boiling hot and his skin was pale and clammy.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine," Light snapped as L curled himself into a ball.

"I'm not fine," L admitted, his eyes drooping. "I’m so sleepy."

Watari paused in pouring L's tea and peered down at him. He did appear quite feverish and sickly...

"Off to bed, L. You can't work when you can barely keep your eyes open. I will keep an eye on things down here, Light-Kun, if you would be so kind as to take care of him?"

Light's eyes lit up. A whole afternoon of being alone with L!

"Of course," Light smiled sweetly, he took L's hand and hefted him from his seat. L didn't so much as mutter a protest, just wobbled on his feet and followed him out of the door.

Near, Mello, and Matt shared a look that spoke volumes. L would have punched and kicked, protesting he was fine. The fact that L was going with Light willingly meant he wanted to spend time with him, whether he knew it or not. They suspected L probably wasn't even aware of the special treatment he bestowed on Light, or the way his eyes softened when he looked at him.

Watari had cautioned them to allow L the time and space he needed to come to terms with whatever feelings he had for Light and they had reluctantly backed off a bit.

"Urgh, I wish they would just shag already," Mello muttered crudely. "All this sexual tension in the air is making my allergies act up."

"Ew," Matt wrinkled his nose and throw an empty coffee cup at him. "Gross, man!"

"L isn’t used to having feelings for anyone, other than us, and certainly not romantic feelings. They are quite a minefield, just give him time," Watari soothed.

"Minefield," Matt murmured, reminded of a game he hadn't played in a while. "As long as Light doesn't hurt him, Watari."

"He might. That’s the unfortunate thing about being in love. It can either hurt you or heal you. Sometimes both," Watari's eyes grew a little distant and they all knew he was thinking about his wartime sweetheart. "Anyway, it’s between Light and L. I want you three to continue reading through this victim reports, see if there are any notable links between them."

Near looked particularly shaken by Watari's comment about love. He was like L, he didn't really understand feelings either. It made him worry even more for the raven haired detective...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light had L showered, dressed in warm pajamas, and in bed with a hot flannel on his forehead within 30 minutes. As he was heating up L's chicken soup he marveled at how well behaved L was being.

L lay against the pillows, thermometer in his mouth, and stared out the window. It looked like it was going to rain soon. He hoped it would, he liked the sound of the rain hitting the window panes.

"Okay, soup's ready," Light placed the tray on the bedside table and checked the thermometer. 38.2.

"Thank you, Light," L muttered quietly, eyes still focused on the window. The first splatters of rain were beginning to fall.

"L... I meant what I said, if you don't return my feelings that's fine. That doesn't change anything for me. I love you and I’ll always be here for you," Light pulled the thermometer away and placed it on L's tray. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking about things like that, especially when you’re not well."

Light waited for L's natural curiosity to take hold as he stirred his soup. Sure enough, he had L's undivided attention.

"Why did you say you love me, Light? You don't even know me."

"I know you enough to know I love you," Light countered easily. "I know you’re the single most intelligent and fascinating person I have ever met in my life. I know I admire you above all others, and I know I find you endearingly cute and sweet."

L made a face. "Cute? Sweet? I'm not a pastry, Light!"

"Heh, I know you're not. But, the fact remains you’re adorable. I love how quirky you are, the way you sit, the way you hold things... You're just... you," Light finished, heart hammering against his chest, "There’s no one else like you, L."

"There is no one else like you either, Light," L admitted softly. "I do like you. I mean, I care about you- but not that way, I just--I don't know what I'm saying. I'm sorry."

Light smiled smugly as L struggled over his words. L was as good as his already, the detective had feelings for him that was obvious. He would just have to wait patiently for L to figure out what they were.

"Eat your soup, L, you need your strength," Light held the spoon out to him and L gazed at it dispassionately.

"I'd rather not."

"You don't get a say in the matter. You’re sick, I'm looking after you. Eat."

L heaved a sigh but opened his mouth. It felt wrong, somehow, to refuse Light when he was taking the time to look after him.

With a start he realized he was responding to Light the exact same way he responded to Watari- he was doing things for Light's benefit, listening to him, acting like he cared for him...

_I do care for him, I know that. I can't imagine my life without him, which is really rather stupid considering he's been my prime suspect for as long as I've known him..._

L swallowed the spoonful of soup with a grimace, wishing it was strawberry cake instead.

"If you eat all the soup I’ll get you some cake," Light promised, as if reading his mind.

"That's bribery, Light-Kun," L smiled. "Which I think you will find is illegal."

"Well, I'm confident you won't turn me in."

He met Light's eyes for a moment. If Light was Kira would he be able to convict him? Or had he become compromised. L tried to imagine his life without Light in it and felt his stomach churn painfully. That wasn't a life he wanted at all...

"Light, have you had many partners before?"

Light raised an eyebrow at that blunt question. He spooned another mouthful of soup into L's mouth as he considered his response.

"I've dated a few girls before, nothing serious. I've never actually been in love before... why do you ask?"

L glanced down at the spoon and opened his mouth. He swished the salty, savory slush around his mouth and forced himself to swallow it. He was nearly finished now, and then he would have cake. He had to think of the cake.

"I was just wondering. You strike me as the kind of person who could have anyone they want," L fiddled with the duvet cover in hesitation. There was more he wanted to say, but he wasn't sure if it was appropriate.

"I don't think so. Besides, the girls I did date weren’t smart enough for me. I could barely hold an actually conversation with them."

"So you didn't care about their looks then?"

"Course I did, I wouldn't date anyone ugly. I know that sounds superficial but there has to be some level of attraction," Light defended himself. "Anyway, like I said, they weren't intelligent enough. Someone can be as beautiful as the sun but if they have nothing in their head then they're useless."

"Ah. I suppose," L accepted the last spoonful and settled back against his pillows. "I'm just trying to understand how you can claim to love me. I'm not as beautiful as the sun."

Light dropped the spoon in surprise, the sound of it clattering into the bowl ringing around the room.

"You're right. You're not as beautiful as the sun, L. You are as beautiful as the _moon_ ," Light couldn't help himself. He reached out and smoothed a strand of hair out of L's eyes. "A much more beautiful and enigmatic thing by far."

"How?" L asked quietly, feeling as if he was paralyzed as Light continued to stroke his hair; his face. He could scarcely breath and his heart hammered like a rabbits...

"It's got a haunting, ethereal beauty to it. It's pale, luminous, timeless... When I look at you I think of the moon, L. That's what you are to me."

L swallowed thickly as he absorbed Light's words. He was his moon. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"I... Um, thank you," L finally muttered. "I don’t believe I’ve ever received a compliment like that before."

"Why not?" Light could have smacked himself at the stupidity of the question. Of course L wouldn't, he had no experience with dating or feelings.

“I've never...” L trailed off. He really didn't want to announce he was a 22 year old virgin who had never so much as kissed someone before...

"You're a virgin," Light smiled. "I assumed as much. You're pure and that's a special thing to be, L, so don't feel ashamed or embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed!" L snapped, a blush spreading across his face that proved very much to the contrary. "I-I've never even considered being close to someone. I'm L. I don't have the time to devote to someone else. I have my cases, my heirs, and Watari. That's it."

Light's eyes softened and he gently tilted L's chin, forcing those dark eyes to gaze up into his.

"That’s very sad, L. Everyone needs someone to love. Let the right one in and you’ll find the time to devote to them. Even if that person isn’t me, I hope you find love, L, it's something you deserve."

They stared at each other, their breath intermingling as Light traced L's razor sharp cheekbones with a fingertip.

"Light…”

Light smiled as he saw L's eyes flutter closed. He could kiss him now. He knew L wouldn't stand a chance. He was trapped in a web of his own confusion and desire...

"Rest, L," Light slowly leaned forward, loving the way L's eyes widened in surprise and expectation. Light pressed his lips to L's forehead in a soft, tender kiss and gently pushed him back against the pillows.

L reached out to him before he could stop himself. Later he would blame the fever, but right now he needed Light to kiss him, just to see what it was like.

"Wait! Wait, before you go c-could you... Kiss me?"

Lighting raced down his spine as Light registered the request. He smiled down at L and dipped his head to the sick detective, content to just gaze into his eyes up close. He could see silver specks in them. He was looking at twin moons.

"Light," L prompted when Light hovered near him.

"It's okay. This is your first kiss, it should be special. Close your eyes and breath deeply."

L bit his lip but did as Light asked. He nearly missed the slight brush of Light's lips against his he was concentrating so hard on staying still.

"L. You’re not supposed to think when you do something like this," Light reprimanded softly. "Just feel."

L nodded his head minutely and felt those soft lips on his again. His mind reeled. How did it feel so monumental? Light was just pressing their lips together, that was all. When Light carefully tilted his head L was dismayed as a faint whimper issued from his throat. He felt Light's lips curve against his own and then Light's tongue was in his mouth.

When he examined the kiss later on L would say it felt like a spark was lit inside him. Something just shot through him at the feeling of Light's tongue slowly rubbing against his own. It felt like he was immersed in sweet, hot treacle.

Light deepend the kiss, delighted at L's shy responsiveness and twined his tongue with L’s, seductively sucking on it in a mimicry of what he wanted to do to another part of his body.

L's brain had short circuited as arousal flooded his system. He whimpered again but didn't care, he just wanted more of these feelings. He curled his tongue around Light's and pressed closer.

"Hmm," Light murmured against his lips, pressing a few lingering kisses as he pulled away. "That, was amazing."

"Ugh..." L groaned, his brain yet to reboot as he gazed dazedly at Light.

"Heh, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Light whispered, his eyes drinking in the flushed, dazed face in front of him. "Don't be afraid to shut off sometimes, L. Your body is starved for affection, I can tell. There's so much you don't know yet, so much for you to learn and feel."

L cleared his throat, the haze finally lifting as Light stroked his face gently.

"Thank you, Light. I... Shouldn't have asked you to do that. That wasn't very professional of me…”

Light rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against L's again, a bit harder than before.

"That wasn't very professional of me either, so we're even. I’ll always treasure that memory, thank you L."

L's lips tingled with sensation and he found himself wondering if it was possible to become addicted to kissing. He'd only had three and he wanted more. His body ached for more...

"Get some rest, I'm going to be doing some work up here," Light soothed. "I'll get you some cake when you wake up, okay?"

L curled up on his side and watched Light type away on his laptop. He replayed the kiss over and over in his mind until his eyes slid closed and he fell asleep.

Light indulged himself for a few minutes by just watching man before he resumed texting Kiyomi. There was still a lot of work to do, so many names still needed to be written down.

I’ll have both of them.  Kira and L.

Light did an hours work, mainly for appearances sake, before he went to find Ryuk. He needed to find a blind spot, He had much to discuss with his Shinigami...

 


	6. Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After expriencing his first kiss, L is in turmoil. This isn't improved when he recieves an unexpected phone call from England...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild BB appears to fuel the fuckery further!

Light had caught a cold.

It was to be expected but L still felt rather guilty as he sniffed and sneezed. Light had kissed him, so logically he knew Light's own actions had lead to these consequences... But still, he felt a strange throb of compassion every time Light blew his nose.

"Light-Kun, please go and rest. You looked after me when I was sick and now you're unwell..."

Mello glanced over at the pair of would-be-lovers and noted how concerned L appeared. L was falling deep, and he didn't know how he felt about that. L had always seemed infallible and above such things, but he knew L was also only human. He deserved to love and be loved in return as much as the next person.

"I'm okay, L," Light replied in a slightly nasal tone. "This is more important. I think I've spotted a link between the recent batch of victims."

L scooted his chair over to Light's computer and studied his screen. Light hid his smile at the close proximity between them. It felt natural. Light had complied a graph and one similarity was glaringly obvious. All of Kira's victims had been gambling addicts.

"Huh..." L gnawed on his thumb as he tried to understand why Kira would go for people with this particular addiction. It was hardly uncommon, but hardly warranted execution.

"Gambling?" Matt poked his head over L's shoulders. "If you forward me those names I can find out if they used the same sites. It’ll take a few hours to run them through."

L smiled at Matt and printed off the list of names as well as the graph.

"Thank you, Matt, that would be very useful."

Matt glowed at the praise and hurried back to his laptop. L was struck by how dedicated and determined his young heirs were. They had stepped up to the plate without a word of protest, and L didn't want them to think he took them for granted.

"I... Feel like pizza," L blurted out. "I don't know why. Shall I order some?"

Mello whipped his head around and stared at L like he'd grown another head. Since when had L ever liked pizza?

"Um Really?" Mello asked, a note of skepticism in his voice.

"Yes," L nodded. "I do have the occasional craving for normal food, Mello."

"That should be encouraged, even if it is junk food. I'd like an anchovy and olive pizza please," Near smiled, his eyes twinkling in understanding. L was trying to show them in his clumsy way he appreciated them. He and L were so alike they understood each other far more than the others did.

"Hell yeah, double Pepperoni for me," Mello called over. "And some Monster Energy, I'm gonna need that shit."

L turned to Watari who looked slightly green.

“No, none for me. Terrible heartburn," Watari excused. "You young ones have your pizza, I will be quite content with my Beef Dinner."

Light and Mello gave him their orders and L waved away their offers to pay.

"It's fine," L muttered. "I suppose I should actually try and spend some of the Millions I've earned."

Light glanced at him in mild surprise. Of course L was loaded, that was obvious in his building of the Task Force HQ. He didn’t appear overly materialistic and the only things he actually seemed to spend money on was candy, cakes and tech.

"That's right, waste our inheritance on Pizza," Mello teased as L placed the order.

"Inheritance? No, Mello, when I die I'm not leaving you anything," L teased back, happy at the easy going banter. He was starting to feel as if whatever he had, or what was going on with Light had sucked some of the joy out of his heirs being with him.

"Bit harsh," Mello grinned. "Watari, how did you manage bringing him up?"

"Patience, Aspirin and Whiskey," Watari replied, a fond twinkle in his eyes. "In that order."

"Oh, hush," L muttered, a faint flush on his cheeks as Light laughed at him. Light had a nice laugh.

Don't go there, Lawliet L warned himself. I shouldn't have asked for that kiss. It's all I can think off…

"L, Roger's on the line, he says it's urgent."

L closed his eyes and whispered a soft. “For fuck's sake.” that had Light gaping at him. Since when did L swear?!

"I’ll take it in the office," L slouched off his seat and looked at Watari meaningfully.

"You will need to speak to him without me one day, L," Watari smiled.

"I sincerely hope that isn't the case," L muttered sullenly. "I have a steadily decreasing tolerance to bullshit, Watari, and that man is full of it."

"Hell yeah he is!" Mello yelled from across the room. "Tell him he's a tosser!"

"Mels!" Matt giggled. "L won't do that."

"I would," L argued with a small smile. "And depending on the reason for his call, I just might. Please excuse us a moment."

Light noted the way the heirs seemed to smile at each other as if sharing a private joke. He felt a bit left out and he did not like it. Since their kiss L had put up a wall between them and spent more time with his heirs.

That simply would not do.

**********

L's already pale face turned ashen as he listened to Roger's report.

"He’s--how? How is he still alive?" L whispered, his breath catching in his throat. He listened to the rest of the report in stunned silence, his heart jackhammering in his chest with every additional piece of information.

"I... I need time to think. I need to talk to the boys. I will ring you when I've made my decision," L said finally, handing the phone to Watari and all but fleeing the room.

"L, what's happened?" Near asked, instantly aware by L's colour he had received bad news. He looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Boys. I need to speak to you, now," L cleared his throat. "Leave what you're doing, it's important."

Light clenched his teeth in irritation as all three of them left what they were doing and hurried into Watari's office.

"Light, I’m sorry, but this is a… personal matter," L explained awkwardly.

"Of course, I understand," L attempted an easy going smile. "I hope everything's okay?"

L swallowed thickly and minutely shook his head. His eyes said 'I’ll tell you later' but Light doubted he would. Not that it mattered, he had Ryuk.

Light jerked his head at Ryuk and the Shinigami nodded his head, trotting after L to find out what was going on...

***********

"Beyond Birthday is alive. He’s currently in England and asking to assist us in the Kira case," L said bluntly. "You’ve all heard the stories about him, I’m certain of that. He’s Wammy House’s very own cautionary tale."

"How?" Near asked quietly. "His name was written down by the first Kira, was it not?"

"Yes. It was, and I myself don’t understand how he’s still alive. What I do know about Beyond Birthday is the following: He has the eyes. He can see people's names and Death dates. He's always been able to do that and he knows my real name. He’s also certifiably insane and borderline obsessed with me."

"Why?" Mello parroted Near.

"Why, what? Why does he have the eyes? I don't know. Why is he insane? A's death devastated him, and I believe even before that he was... unstable. I cannot claim to understand what can drive a man mad. Perhaps he was simply born that way, perhaps his life experiences cultivated his insanity. As for why he's obsessed with me... Well, once again I’m uncertain. Beyond Birthday is one giant question mark. He’s a risk. He could help us solve the Kira case or..."

"He could kill you," Watari filled in the unspoken alternative.

"That is a risk with B," L attempted a wry smile. "He attempted self-immolation to try and best me in the LABB murder case. He is entirely unpredictable, which makes him extremely dangerous. I don’t want him to meet any of you-"

L shot his heir's a look as all three opened their mouths to argue.

"He’ll know your names; or he may just kill you outright. He always wanted to be me and to best me. He will view you as threats to his supposed title as my successor. I will not risk your lives, you three are my younger brothers and my future."

L curled up in his armchair and hugged his knees, his eyes large and sad as he looked at each boy before him.

"Sometimes I wish you were not..."

Watari frowned at the maudlin tone to L's voice.

"L... Whatever you decide, we're with you," Matt declared. "We trust you and we are well aware of its risks."

L dipped his head at Matt and looked to Mello.

"Mello, your thoughts?"

"He could kill you," Mello hung his head. "Or he could solve this case. Either way Near is right, it's a risk."

L smiled faintly. Beyond Birthday was a wild card, he knew that. What he did not know was if he was prepared to gamble on him.

Gamble...

L's eyes widened as the pieces slotted into place.

"It's him. He was sending a message! Matt, get those names and sites as soon as possible, B's involved."

Matt was on his feet in an instant, even if he didn't understand L's reasons for linking Beyond to the recent murders.

"He's playing games, Watari," L shivered slightly. Beyond Birthday was the one person he could honestly say scared him. Watari knew that.

"He wants your attention, L. And now he has it," Watari confirmed. "He's asking you to gamble on him."

L bit into his thumb viciously and blood trickled down his skin, completely unnoticed as he weighed up the pros and cons of meeting the enigma that was Beyond Birthday.

"I need to think. Alone. Thank you for your input," L got up from the armchair and retreated to Watari's bedroom to think. No one tried to stop him. They all respected L's need for solitude as he made a decision that could cost him his life.

Ryuk slipped away and returned to Light, an excited grin on his face.

"Oh, Lighto, I think things are about to get much more interesting." 

Light slowly got up from his desk and walked out of the room. The toilets on the third floor had no cameras. Ryuk had found their blindspot. Ryuk followed Light as he walked up the stairs to the bathroom, his eyes glowing in anticipation.

He couldn't wait to see what Light would do about Beyond Birthday...


	7. Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light is devastated when L informs him he will be meeting Beyond Birthday. He decides to give up ownership of the notebook to Takada until he can figure out a way to deal with this newest problem... But not before he takes care of an old one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lighty is a wee bit evil in this fic. Another one bites the dust!

Light kept his face impassive as L relayed the phone call to him. Ryuk had already told him everything, but hearing it from L's lips made it more real. More **threatening**. He was very conscious of not showing the absolute hatred and anger he was feeling as L spoke about Beyond Birthday and those damn Shinigami eyes of his.

"I don't have a choice, Light. I don't... I'm terrified. He terrifies me," L admitted quietly. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course," Light said immediately. "I won't let you go alone to see someone who terrifies you, L. That man is a monster."

L slowly nodded his head, because there was no way he could deny that. Beyond Birthday was a person who delighted in inflicting pain and cruelty upon others. His brilliant mind was made sharp with insanity, and he was unpredictable, ruthless, and vindictive. He was just as dangerous to have as an alli as he was an enemy.

But... He had the eyes. He could solve the case. If there was even the slightest possibility lives could be saved by his intervention L had to take it no matter the cost.

_Because there is always a cost. He wants something from me. There is a reason he's reached out now. He's playing games with me, just like he always has. I honestly don't know if he wishes to kill me, become me, or have sex with me. Maybe it's all three. God knows the first two are more preferable._

"L?"

L snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Light his... friend?

"I just want you to know that I will be by your side through everything. He won't be able to hurt you, I promise."

L blinked in surprise. Light was offering to protect him? It was sweet and unexpected but also entirely redundant.

"Oh, Light, I'm afraid that just isn't possible. He's already hurt me, and will continue to do so," L muttered with a sad smile. "When I was nine he drowned my kitten. When I was ten he terrified me with ghost stories to the point I developed the insomnia I still suffer from today. When I was twelve he told me my name, my real name. When I was 13 he tried to kiss me then made me believe I was in the wrong. He played on my fear and insecurities until I was apologizing to him And then when I was fifteen I woke up to find him in my bed masturbating on top of me..." L shuddered in revulsion as the memories crawled out from their boxes and invaded his mind.

They were like wraiths, skeletal, pale things he spent everyday of his life trying to ignore. Most of the time he was successful, but they were always there just waiting for the time to crawl back out to haunt him.

"That bastard!" Light's eyes blazed with fury. "Why wasn't he kicked out from whatever orphanage you were in? Surely you told someone?"

L slowly shook his head, his eyes dark and haunted as he looked down at his clasped hands.

"I couldn't tell anyone... You don't understand, Light, you can't understand until you meet him. He... He twists things. He makes you believe you are in the wrong. By the time I was old enough to realize this it was too late. My first successor, A, killed himself and Beyond left. He stalked me for a year or so and sent me gruesome pictures and trophies. Then he decided to take up murder as a career rather than for sport. You've heard about the LABB case I presume? He tried to burn himself to death so I wouldn’t be able to solve the case. He wanted to leave the world in a blaze of glory and give me a final (fuck you) as he went. What he hadn't expected was Naomi Misora to see through his plans. She was a remarkable woman... She deserved better." 

Light thought of that sharp eyed woman and had to disagree. She was a threat and he had dealt with it. That was as far as he was willing to think of her. He was glad she was gone, even if L was not.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to say all of that," L let out a shaky breath. "That was a lot to lay on you. I haven’t even told the boys what he did to me..."

Light stood up slowly and knelt before him. L blinked down at him in surprise as Light tenderly lifted a frail hand and pressed it to his lips.

"Light…?"

"He won’t hurt you ever again. I’ll kill him myself, with my bare hands if I have to. I won't let him hurt you again."

L gazed down at Light and inwardly marveled at how expressive and fierce those amber eyes were. They reminded him of a tiger's fercious gaze. Beautiful but deadly. 

"I’ll let Watari know we will be meeting Beyond in two days time," L reluctantly pulled his hand away from the warmth of Light's own and cleared his throat. "Thank you for being such a good friend, Light."

Light watched L walk out of the room with a small frown on his face. There was no way he was going to be content with just being L's friend. He’d risked too much to fail now. He wanted L so he would have him.

_Not like Beyond though. I would never treat him like that. Hopefully L will realize he can let his guard down with me. I’ll save him from Beyond Birthday. That will show him how much I care._

Light walked to the blind spot where he found Ryuk waiting for him.

"So, what's your next move?" Ryuk grinned. "If he looks at you with those eyes he's gonna know you're Kira."

Light raised an eyebrow. "Yes, if I happen to still possess a Death Note. I'm going to lend my Death Note to Kiyomi. She’ll have ownership for 3 months. I’ll keep a page for my own use. I don't think having a piece of the Death Note and actually owning the note is the same thing."

Ryuk scratched his head as he tried to remember the vast number of rules pertaining to owning a Death Note. There were so many he wasn't even sure what was allowed and what wasn't, but if anyone was to find a loophole in the usage of a Death Note it would be Light Yagami.

"Kiyomi has the Death Note. Technically I'm not Kira," Light shrugged. "Remember we swapped the Death Notes before I killed Misa and Rem, and now I don't have a Shinigami to follow me around. I want you to go to Takada and inform her of my plan."

Ryuk watched as Light tore a piece of out of his Death Note and tucked it away in his pocket. He handed the Death Note to Ryuk with a smug smirk.

"Well, can you see my death date?"

Ryuk's eyes widened as it hovered above Light's head. He hadn't expected it to work.

"Unless they’re absolutely watertight all rules are open to manipulation," Light said nonchalantly. "I can still kill when I need to, but Takada is Kira for now."

"So you're giving up being Kira?" Ryuk asked with a frown. He found it hard to keep up with Light's plans sometimes.

"Let's just say I'm putting Kira on hiatus until I've dealt with Beyond Birthday," Light smiled radiantly and he looked every inch the sweet young man he pretended to be. "Try to be as quick as you can with Takada, she messed up with Mikami and I won’t tolerate another failure from her. I will send her the names to write. If she makes one wrong move I will not hesitate to write her name down."

"Yeah? What if she takes a liking to owning the Notebook? She could just write your name down instead you know," Ryuk grinned evilly as he imagined that little surprise happening.

"Yes, that's a risk, but I'm going to have to take it. Beyond Birthday is the more immediate threat to me and L. I can't be 100% certain but I am confident enough that Takada knows her place. If she did attempt to hijack the title of Kira then it wouldn't make much difference to me would it? I'd be dead."

"So... You're going to risk putting all of your power in this woman's hands?"

Light sighed slowly. Ryuk was just so dumb sometimes.

"I told you, I have no choice. If I'm to eliminate Beyond Birthday and get L to fall in love with me I am going to have to give up power for a while. Provided I retain my memories I can get it back... at least, that’s what I am betting on.”

Ryuk launched himself into the air, his amused cackle of glee reverberating along the hallway long after he had vanished from sight.

Light felt a chill of fear trickle down his spine. He had handed over his power, all for L's benefit. He just hoped it wasn't something he would come to regret.

Quietly he returned to the office where L and his heirs were doing their best to continue working on the case.

"Oh, Light, your father called," Mello rolled his eyes. "He's such a stuck up bastard."

Light made sure to look taken aback by the comment and slowly smiled at the young blonde, "Couldn't agree more."

Light relished the surprised look that shot across the boy's face as he strolled over to his desk to ring his father back. Moves and counter moves. He wouldn’t allow himself to even consider the possibility of failure. He turned to find L's dark eyes resting on him and stared straight back into that solemn gaze.

It centered him and he gave L a steady, encouraging smile. He would destroy anyone who came between him and L.

Anyone at all. With that thought in mind, Light rang his father.

The conversation was not pleasant. His father accused him of bringing shame to the family. He called him a sodomite and a disgusting abomination. Light accepted the insults in silent exasperation. He was growing bored by the time his father finished his lecture.

"Anything else?" Light drawled.

"I’ll go to the press about L. I won’t rest until the whole world knows he is nothing but a child who's seduced my only son."

Light paused, his eyes narrowing in displeasure. He knew full well his father would do that. He was vengeful and full of spite when he felt he had been wronged. Unlucky for him his son acted exactly the same way.

Light calmly pulled the small pin on his watch three times and took out his scrap of paper. Without hesitation he wrote 'Souichiro Yagami. Dies of a Brain Aneurysm.'

"Dad, I'm really sorry you feel that way, but I don't have time to listen to you insult me or attempt to threaten L. Give my love to mum and Sayu, maybe one day when you've realized what a hateful bigot you've become you will let me see them again. I hope you change your mind, Dad, because whatever you may think of me I still love you."

Light hung up the call and quietly left the office. He waited for the guilt to kick in but it didn't. He had just killed his own father.

But he threatened L. I didn't have a choice. Besides, he was a homophobic bastard. The world will be better off without him and most importantly so will L.

Light decided he would go up to his room and take a shower. He wanted to relax and enjoy his victory before the inevitable phone calls began.

 _Sorry, Dad, you just got in my way._ Light shrugged and deleted his father's phone number from his cell.

He smiled as he saw his mother's name flash on his screen. Had they discovered him so soon? Souichiro must have been at home when the Aneurysm struck.

Light chuckled and threw his phone on the bed. It continued to ring as Light stepped into the shower. Light's cheerful whistles as he washed himself echoed through the room as Sachiko Yagami left a tearful voice message to call her back at once...

(AN: Oh, Light, You cold hearted bastard!)


	8. Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio fear L's feelings for Light have compromised him when L refuses to suspect Light had a role in his father's death. Light's hold on L increases as he stands by his side when L meets Beyond Birthday...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beyond Birthday is a fruitloop! I love him!

Light made sure he looked devastated when Watari broke the news to him. He even staggered and let L help him to sit down.

"How... how did he die?"

"A major brain aneurysm. I know it’s not much comfort, Light-Kun, but he would not have felt a thing. He would have died instantly."

L squeezed Light's shoulder as small sobs shook his body. Near, Mello and Matt watched the scene play out with interest. Light had been the last person to speak to his father...

"I argued with him. I called him a bigot!"

"You couldn't have known, Light, there is not point in thinking like that," L soothed, his dark eyes fixed on the tears slowly trailing down Light's nose.

"You were the last one to speak to your father, correct?"

L turned blazing eyes to Near. "Don't you _dare_. His father has just died-”

"It's my job to ask questions, L, just like it’s yours," Near replied, his eyes fixed on Light. "You were the last one to speak to him. What did you say?"

L surprised his heirs by taking Light's hand and pulling him out of his chair. "You don't need to answer these questions, Light, not now," L whispered to him.

Light shook his head and gave L's hand a squeeze. "I told him he was a bigot and I said I loved him... I think I said I hoped he would change his mind and let me go home so I could see my mum and sister," Light sniffed and rubbed at his eyes. "Whatever I said it doesn't matter! That shouldn't have been our last conversation."

Near's deep eyes continued to bore into him and Light flicked his eyes away. That creepy child made him feel like an organism in a petri dish. Examined and prodded with clinical interest. Near was going to be his biggest threat out of the heirs...

_If L can't convince him to back off I won't have any other choice than to get his name and write it down. For now L is defending me, and I will have to play on dad's death to make sure he stays close._

Light leaned into L and the detective gently wrapped his arm around his waist to steady him. They looked like a couple and Light could have smiled at the sweetness of it if he wasn't supposed to be so devastated.

"Enough questions. Light needs time to needs to mourn his father," L said slowly, his eyes locked onto Near. "Don’t _ever_ speak down to me like that again, Near. You’re my heir, not the other way around. I've taught you everything you know. You have no right to try and tell how to do my job, Understood?"

Near was taken aback at the small reprimand. L had never turned on him like this before. He had never flaunted his status as mentor over any of his heirs, the fact he felt the need to know showed Near he was dangerously close to being compromised. His feelings for Yagami were clouding his judgement.

"I understand," Near finally replied, his tone flat and unrepentant.

"Good," L nodded. "Watari, inform me when the plane lands."

Watari sighed as L stalked out of the office, with a pale and silent Light Yagami behind him.

Mello and Matt rallied around Near who looked just as pale and upset as Light did, perhaps more so. The tears in his eyes seemed more genuine to them.

"He didn't mean it, he loves you," Matt awkwardly patted Near's arm.

H"e meant every word, Matt," Mello rolled his eyes. "He might love us but right now the only thing on his mind is Light Yagami. He was so defensive over him! He didn't even question Light."

Watari poured the boys a cup of tea and wondered how on earth he was going to smooth things over. He saw things from both points of view. Near did not have the right to try and override or talk down to L, but he did have a right to question Light Yagami. He was the last person to speak to the deceased, so it was a natural line of inquiry. The fact L had ignored this protocol proved he was letting his feelings for Light get in the way. He was falling in love with his suspect. Watari could have laughed at the absurdity of it. L Lawliet, the World's Greatest Detective, succumbing to the most common problem between detective and suspect.

"It's Beyond too. He’s dreading meeting him," Near mused. "He’s feeling too much for a person who isn't used to much at all. He isn't focusing on the investigation fully. If Light is Kira, or was Kira, he has L right where he wants him."

"Not quite, Near," Watari reminded. "Light Yagami has been legally cleared from any involvement as Kira. Whether Amane was controlling him or not, his actions have been mitigated. One cannot be charged for committing crimes when they weren’t in control of their actions."

"But was he being controlled?" Mello persisted. "We have no concrete proof. Amane is dead. It seems too convenient to me."

Watari sighed once again and shook his head. It was impossible to know where this investigation was going. He hoped L would find the strength to separate his personal feelings from the case. If he did not... Watari looked at the three boys in front of him.

They would need to step in.

************

"Light, it's fine, I’ll ask Watari to go with me. I don't want you meeting Beyond after the news you've just had-"

"I’m going with you, L. I’m devastated Dad is gone but I won't let his death distract me. I won't let you see Beyond without me. I love you, dammit, I can't see another person I love be hurt!"

L was surprised as Light wrapped him in his arms and cried silently into his shoulder.

“I love you” L closed his eyes as the truth of that statement washed over him. He'd admitted it. He loved Light.

"Light... What Near did... It was right. Protocol dictates the last person to speak to someone who has died in mysterious circumstances should be questioned. But he was brash and and insensitive, hell even I picked up on that."

"They suspect I’ll become Kira again," Light shook his head. "Even now Misa is dead. How do I convince them I'm not Kira? How do I convince you I'm not Kira? please just tell me," Light sounded almost desperate.

L swallowed thickly. His heart was screaming at him to promise Light he believed him. He stopped holding back and wanted to do anything to make Light feel better.

"I... Believe you."

Light's eyes snapped up to him in astonishment.

"You do?! "

L slowly nodded. "I have no choice but to believe you. I think...I think I love you, Light. And I really don't know what to do about it."

Light closed his eyes and absorbed those words, relishing each and every one of them. L loved him. He'd done it. He'd finally made L love him.

"L-"

Light nearly growled in frustration as L's phone rang. L looked at it regretfully before he answered.

Light saw the blood drain from his face and knew. Beyond Birthday had arrived in Japan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The man with a flame- ravaged face and eerie red eyes could hardly keep still. He was so excited! Today was the day he would finally see his dear Lawliet again. He didn't know whether he wanted to kiss him or kill him. Perhaps both, it didn't matter in which order.

No. He had promised to help, and he intended to mostly keep that promise. His time was growing short and he wanted to make sure the love obsession of his life solved the case before his life came to an end.

Beyond lapped his lips as he imagined what L must look like now. He hadn't seen him in nearly five years. He was probably still tall and lanky but somehow graceful and slinky. He probably hadn't had a hair cut, his dark hair would be in it's usually array of wild spikes. He'd smell of strawberry shampoo, mint toothpaste and the faint odour of overly sweet coffee, just like he always did.

 _Oooh I wonder if he's still afraid of me? Of course he is, I've carved a special little place for myself inside that wonderful mind of his. He’ll always think of me_.

Beyond giggled to himself as he glanced at the clock. Watari had informed him L and a companion would visit him at 2 pm. It was now nearly ten minutes to, and he knew from experience L was never late.

This companion though... He didn’t know what that was about, and not knowing things angered him. Not knowing things about Lawliet made him particularly angry. He couldn't imagine L with a lover (save himself) so this companion had to be a work colleague.

Which then begged the question who the hell could have gained so much trust and respect from L? He didn’t like working with anyone other than his precious bratlings or Watari.

"Laaaaaawli, I'm lonely!" Beyond yelled as the minute hand hit five to. "Come see me, my lawlipop!"

"Keep it down!" A stone face guard banged on the cell door. "Fucking freak."

"Mmm, that's delicious, say more mean things about me," Beyond winked at the guard. "Turns me on like a prepubescent boy turns on a priest!"

"Sicko," the guard shuddered at Beyond and slammed the small viewing portal closed.

Beyond cackled at the disgust on the man's face and licked his lips again. Ever since that damn self-immolation attempt they felt constantly dry. He hadn't even had time to pack his strawberry lip balm and the sterile air of the cell was making his skin itch.

He knew he looked a mess. He had one patch of hair that was singed and shorter than the rest. His face was a patchwork of half dead skin, surprisingly healthy skin and grafts. But he wasn't concerned about how he looked, not now. The only thing L wanted from him was his eyes, and he was willing to lend them to him. He would probably poke them out with cocktail sticks if his Lawli asked him to.

"Oh, what it is to be in love!" Beyond sighed loudly. "Rippa, I bet you are so thankful you don't have to put up with such torment, you slimey fucking slug."

Rippa, a slug-like Shinigami with hundreds of eyes dotted along its body, stared at him mutely. It was used to Beyond's craziness by now, and it felt no need to comment on it. Beyond Birthday was one of the craziest mortals it had ever gifted it's Death Note to. He was also a superb source of entertainment. News of Ryuk's dalliance with mankind and of his role as Kira's Shinigami had spread to the Shinigami realm and Rippa had wanted to experience the same level of entertainment. It was an easy choice to give Beyond the notebook. Things were never dull with the crackpot.

"Lawli! It's two minutes past two! You're late! Naughty boy, get in here now  or I will spank you.”

"Highly unlikely considering you’re in a straight jacket," the dull monotonous voice sounded from speakers. "I'm late because I'm getting a coffee, Beyond."

"Oooh, me too?"

"..."

"Please? I'll be good."

"... Fine.”

Beyond grinned in victory. L was just a big soft touch really, wrapped up in his world's greatest Detective armor. He could still find his way through, find the chink in that armor and reach the vulnerable young man underneath. That had always been his speciality.

Outside of the cell L rested his head against the cool steel of the door. He could hear the psychopath inside muttering to himself.

"L, it's okay, I'm here for you," Light soothed. The guards had been dismissed and L had finally broken down a little bit. The strain on his face, a face he worked so tirelessly to keep emotionless, showed through.

"I don't know if I can. Oh god, I don't know if I can do this," L whispered against the metal slightly hyperventilating.

"We have to do this. We have to find out about Kira," Light took the opportunity to turn L to face him so he could gaze into those eyes "Can I kiss you?"

"We really shouldn't...”

"I didn't ask that. I asked if I can kiss you."

When L didn't reply Light closed the distance between their lips and kissed him anyways. He was careful to keep it sweet and chaste, barely using his tongue, but when he pulled away L was flushed and breathless.

"Light... Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do I feel so drawn to you? You were my suspect. You’re my friend. I shouldn't have these feelings for you."

Light smiled at him and pressed their lips together once more, this time sucking a little to make sure Beyond noticed. He thrust his tongue into L's mouth and L's head thumped against the door with a soft thud as he gave himself over to the kiss.

_What are you doing?! You're in a public place! He’s right behind you! Snap out of it, L!_

L's eyes snapped open at the thought and he hastily pulled himself away. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"LAWLIEEET!"

L cringed as that high cackle echoed through the room.

"Lawliet," Light repeated softly. "Your name...?”

L nodded his head mutely. He steadied his hand on the control panel and opened the door.

"Stay with me, Light."

"Always."

"Lawli!" Beyond's euphoric smile melted into a scowl of displeasure when he noticed how close Light Yagami was standing to his L.

"Beyond," L greeted roughly. "You look hideous."

Beyond preened as if L had uttered the sweetest words to him.

"Thanks! And can I just say you look delicious baby, have you missed me?"

L didn't bother to dignify that with a response. He sat in front of Beyond. Light sat next to him, his eyes narrowed into slits as he looked at the half-melted creature before him.

"Light Yagami, huh?" Beyond's eyes fixed on the space above Light's head "What are you doing here? I was expecting this sweet reunion to just be me, myself and Lawli."

"I'm here because he asked me to come," Light hissed. "I would never let him see you alone."

Beyond quirked a brow. This Yagami boy was rather defensive over L. In his vast experience it meant only one thing. He wanted him.

"Aw, you his knight in shining armor?" Beyond coeed and fluttered his lashes.

"He’s my friend," L said firmly. "And as he said, he’s here because I asked him to.”

Beyond pouted a little at that. It seemed his precious peach had feelings for the uptight brat in return. He didn't like that one bit.

"So, he's your lover?" Beyond spat, his voice morphing from playful to lethally soft and dangerous in seconds.

"No," L replied flatly. "But even if he was, that is absolutely none of your business, Beyond. I'm here because you mentioned you would be willing to assist in the Kira case. You have the Shinigami Eyes and I am going to presume a Death Note as well."

"Bingo, Honey! I even have a giant slug that follows me around, name's Rippa but I can't show it to you since I've left my Death Note at home."

L's jaw clenched. Back home. That meant Wammy's House. Why the hell would Beyond leave such a dangerous object where it could so easily fall into the wrong hands.

Oh yes, because he was evil and wouldn't give a damn if a _child_ found it.

"Uh-oh, not happy about that? I left it in your old room and everything," Beyond sniffed, eyes drifting to his cup of coffee. "You're going to have to help me drink that, I'm a bit tied up at the moment. Teehehehe."

Light curled his fingers in revulsion. He would give his spleen to be able to punch that smug, half-burnt face until he felt bone crack beneath his fist. Beyond Birthday deserved to be punched to death for all the pain he had inflicted on L.

"I’ll do it. I don't want you near him," Light gritted his teeth and picked up the coffee cup. He thrust it out towards Beyond's lips and looked away in disgust as Beyond lapped it up noisily.”

L took a sip of his own coffee and reflected on the years of torment this sad creature before him had inflicted. Beyond Birthday had never experienced true happiness in his life and he seemed to infect others with the misery of his own existence.

"Mmmm, yum! Thanks, Yagami-Kuuuun!" Beyond smacked his lips, his haunting eyes fixed on L's pale face.

"Thank you for doing that, Light," L gave him the ghost of a smile when he returned to his side.

"Light, is it? You two are fucking, aren't you? Tell me the truth!"

"I love L. He loves me," Light smirked, loving the glint of anger the confession brought to Beyond's eyes.

"Enough," L said softly. "We’re here to discuss your offer of assistance. What do you want in return?"

Beyond pouted a little as he thought. "Well, firstly if I am to help you I would like to have a kiss-"

" ** _Never_** ," Light snarled, amber eyes flashing in outrage.

"Sit down, Light," L soothed.

"Touché. Possessive sort, is he? Bet you just love that, you delicate little flower," Beyond sighed dreamily.

"Beyond. What do you want?" L repeated, just a tinge of frustration colouring his voice.

"You," Beyond winked, "Naked, sitting on my cock."

L blanched at that graphic answer. He was so shocked he found he didn't even know what to say. He turned helpless eyes to Light. Light was physically shaking with rage and looked set to strangle the red-eyed lunatic in front of him. Instead he took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. He had to think of the bigger picture here. He had to maintain control.

"That's your second stupid answer. One more and we're going. We don't have time for this shit, Beyond," Light warned.

"Tch, you're no fun. Fine. What I really want is to help you solve this. I don't even want anything in return. I'm serious, I'm scheduled to become worm food in 6 weeks 4 days and 14 minutes."

L's eyes widened. "You're dying?"

"Yes, Honey, that's what I was getting at with the whole worm food analogy," Beyond rolled his eyes. "I escaped death once when good old Kira wrote my name down, but it seems I can't escape it again. The slug's told me when it’ll be writing my name down, and I always knew I wouldn't have long left. I'm actually quite excited in a way, I do hope the devil is warming my throne for me...”

L shook his head in disbelief. Only _Beyond_ _Birthday_ could look at approaching Death with that damned big grin on his face.

"So you want to solve this case with me before you die?" L summarized. "I don't believe that. There’s more to it. You've been on the run, you've experienced freedom. Why reach out to me now?"

"Cuz’ I want to shag you," Beyond attempted a shrug, which wasn't very successful considering he was wearing a straight jacket.

“Oh, lighten up! Get it, light? Hehe! I'm joking, except I'm not. I would totally shag you, if you wanted to."

L cleared his throat, not wanting to hear anymore of that nonsense.

"I say we just leave him here to rot," Light muttered as he glared at the Red-Eyed man.

"That's not very nice, Lighty," Beyond scowled. "Lawli, tell your boyfriend to be nicer to me." 

L raised a brow. "You deserve no kindness, Beyond Birthday, and yet I still feel some for you. Tell me this: why did you run away from... home after A's death? It destroyed you and I want to know why."

Beyond's eyes widened at the name. A. He hadn't allowed himself to think about A in a long time. A did things. A made that loose screw in his head fly off altogether.

"You don't get to know everything," Beyond hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously as his mood shifted once again. "He died because of you you're as much of a killer as I am, oh great detective, you just hide behind your grandiose lies of 'making the world a better place' bullshit."

L's stomach lurched at the hatred he saw in Beyond's eyes.

"Why did you kill Muffin?" The words were out before he could stop them. Beyond tipped his head back and howled in laughter.

"Muffin! Haha haha! I drowned the little rat! Ha! Why did I kill it? Because you loved it, L. I didn't want you loving anything. I wanted you to love me but you never even looked at me."

L knew he was losing his composure but he couldn't help the flare of anger as he stood up from the table and slammed his fist down on it.

"You’re a fucking _**monster**_ how could I ever love you? You taint everything around you! I didn't kill A! If he couldn't handle being my successor he should have just quit. That was always a damn option. You shouldn't have killed my cat. You shouldn't have messed with my mind and tried to break me!"

"Did it work?" Beyond purred, his eyes sparkling as he enjoyed the raw anger sparking from L.

"No. I’m stronger than that. I’m stronger than you. You can stay caged up in your cell like the beast you are. Light, let's go. This was a mistake, I'm not dealing with _that thing_ anymore."

Beyond huffed angrily at being called a 'thing' and followed the pair with his eyes as they moved to the door.

"Wait! I’ll help, I promise."

The rigid line between L's shoulders softened. He turned back to Beyond and stared at him. Beyond was like a child, desperate for his affection. Whenever he looked at him for longer than a few seconds he seemed to flourish and light up.

"Why did A die, Beyond?" L asked softly. "Please. It's something I need to know."

Beyond gave a twisted smile and lapped his lips. "He died because I killed him. He was broken and wanted to die. I saw his numbers were nearly up and he begged me to help him. I slit his wrists and held him as he bleed out in that bathtub. Do you want to know what his last words were? They were 'Tell L I'm sorry, I couldn't handle it' he admired you so much he killed himself because he felt he couldn't reach the lofty goal of one day being L! He went mad and I went mad and L Lawliet swanned off in his limo and left us in the dust!"

L slumped against the wall as the accusations sank deep into his bones.

"L! Stop it, you're letting him get to you," Light shot an angry glare at the leering man. "You're strong, L, I know you are."

L was horrified to feel tears running down his face.

The world's greatest detective yanked open the door and fled.

What he was fleeing from he wasn't quite sure. Was it his past? Those menacingly red eyes? Or was it the truth?

"You look pretty when you cry!" Beyond called. "See you soon, Poppet!"

Something snapped inside Light. He stormed over to Beyond and smashed a fist straight into his face. He heard the crunch of bone shattering as he broke Beyond's nose.

He pulled back before he hit him again. His fist was pulsing with the desire to just keep smashing into that wrecked face.

Beyond gasped through the pain and smiled at Light, the blood from his broken nose gushing over his face and making him appear even more ghastly.

"We’ll never see you again. I can't wait until you die," Light hissed as he stormed over to the door.

"You will see me again. He’ll come back to me. He’ll always see me in his nightmares. I'm _**immortal**_ , Yagami."

Light slammed the door shut behind him, his teeth on edge as Beyond's cackling laugh rang in his ears.


	9. Night time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their visit to Beyond L is left shaken and can barely focus on the case. Light takes full advantage of this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kinda hit a wall with this story ATM. Writers block has come smacked me upside the head. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :)

Insomnia was something L had lived with for the majority of his life, at some point he had gotten used to it. The feeling of lying awake when the rest of the world slept left one feeling lonely and desolate.

This night was different. The ghosts of the past kept him company as they usually did but this time he had Light. Light lay by his side breathing softly as he stared up at the patterns of moonlight across the ceiling.

"It must’ve been lonely. Spending all those nights as a child, living in fear of him."

L flinched at Light's soft statement and closed his eyes.

"I’m sorry, L. Sorry you had no one there for you. Even Watari didn't know the things he did to you. I suspect the boys don't either."

L slowly shook his head.

"You're the bravest person I know, and the strongest. But you don't have to be alone anymore. I'm here for you. I want to spend the rest of my life just being here for you, L. I love you."

L squeezed his eyes shut. Why was Light saying this now? Why did he want so desperately to believe him. Why couldn't he cope by himself anymore…?

Light carefully flipped onto his side as if to not scare a timid animal, he reached out an arm and draped it around L's torso.

L's breath hitched in his throat but he did not attempt to move away.

"Are you really mine, Light?"

The soft question made Light smile.

"I'm yours, L."

"... " L returned his eyes to the ceiling. Light was his. He had someone. Someone to share these lonely nights with. His heart and head were at war. His heart whispered for him to trust and to love, while is head cautioned discretion and suspicion.

Beyond's maniacal laughter echoed in his mind and L grabbed Light, pressing their lips together in a desperate kiss. He needed to stop that laugh, to feel something. Light moaned into the kiss and rolled on top of him. L's skin sparked with sensation as he felt the reassuring weight of someone else on top of him. Each sweep of lips across his skin made him shudder.

"L..." Light hesitated, at war with himself. Now that L was in his arms and gasping and shuddering under him he wanted nothing more than to keep going. But, L was vulnerable and emotional. If he pulled back a little bit now he would gain L's respect and trust.

"L, stop this," Light forced himself away those addicting kisses. "You're hurt and upset. I won't do something that we’ll end up regretting. Please, please just try and rest. I'm here for you."

A strangled sob escaped L's throat as Light gently wrapped his arms around him. For the first time in 6 years L Lawliet sobbed his heart out. He cried into Light's shoulder as he mourned A, Mourned the monster B had become, Mourned all those he couldn't save and lastly, he mourned for himself.

Light whispered sweet nothings and stroked his hair until L collapsed against him, exhausted from the pent up emotions that had waited years to be expressed.

"I think I can sleep now," L finally whispered in a tear-filled voice.

"Then sleep," Light placed a soft kiss against L's forehead. "You sleep and have pleasant dreams, L, because I promise you, you aren't alone in this world any longer."

L's lips formed a smile at those words and he slept, peacefully, for the first time in weeks.

Light however was wide awake. His mind was disquiet with questions. In the dark he wondered if he really could continue using Takada as a proxy. It was only a matter of time before something went wrong, that was inevitable. Would he have to spend the rest of his life looking over his shoulder, fearing L's rejection if the truth came out... And those heirs of his...

Near, in particular, was a threat.

L was burnt out and he had played his part in the burning. Would he spend the rest of his life burning L?

The night was a lonely time for someone with such thoughts on their mind.

_It all comes down to a choice I will have to make. L or Kira. Am I deluding myself believing I can have both?_

Light spent the entire night picking himself apart and by the time the first weak rays of sunlight filtered in through the curtains he found himself no closer to the answers he sought.

 _Like chasing smoke._ Light thought, arms tightening around L as he continued to sleep as soundly as one who'd never seen the horrors in the world...

 

************

 

Light sent his customary message to Takada. No judgments. He felt the eyes of the heirs upon him, and until Beyond Birthday was dealt with he did not feel confident enough to move freely.

Part of him didn't even want to move at all. L's breakdown had moved him and forced him to ask himself the painful questions he did not have the answers to.

He was pale through lack of sleep, but other than that he appeared his usual self. He would blame his Father's death on his pallor.

Light entered the office and found all eyes on him.

"Where's L?" Near asked at once.

"Sleeping. I couldn't wake him up, he looked so peaceful."

"He is needed here," Near said coldly.

"He needs to rest Near. His meeting with Beyond has shaken him badly. He’s not a machine, cut him some slack," Light replied icely in return. "Now, I'm supposed to take more Polygraph tests to prove I wasn't aware I was being controlled by Misa? I suggest we get on with those before L comes down. They’ll only upset him."

Watari glanced at Light in mute surprise. The way the young man was talking was like he was speaking for L, like he was protecting him. Had something happened between the two of them?

"Why would L be upset about questioning you, he's been doing it for the better part of the year," Matt pointed out.

Light said nothing. He would let them figure that out on their own. Instead he went to the equipment stores and pulled out what he needed to take yet more tests. He left the equipment on the desk, pointedly looking at the heirs to set it up. He'd be accused of tampering if he did it.

"L loves you," Near frowned. "He’d be upset to question you because he no longer suspects you."

"And yet you do! Don't you, Near? You don't know what this case has done to me or my family. Just get these tests done so I can get back to work."

Mello glanced from Near to Light, feeling genuinely torn. He respected Near enough to see the logic in his suspicions of Light, but he also happened to believe in Light's innocence. If L loved him in return, he would support that. He understood how important love was, whereas Near did not.

"I will conduct the tests, Light-Kun," Watari said smoothly. "Thank you for letting L rest. You're right, he needs it."

Light nodded his head at the old man and followed him to the investigation room. He cleared his mind and prepared to take the tests that could not find him guilty. Ryuk had shown him how to cheat them and he had taken the lessons to heart.

Once Light and Watari had gone the heirs huddled together to formulate a plan.

L surprised them by entering the office only minutes after Light's questioning began.

"Where is he?"

"Light is undergoing the polygraph-"

"Why?" L snapped, his furious gaze making Matt's jaw snap shut in surprise. "His father has just died. That is a mitigating circumstance, if he fails that test I expect you to realize that-"

"Do you love him, L?"

L fixed Near with a sharp look. "Do not bring personal feelings into missions. Rule number one, Near."

That meant yes.

L felt betrayed for some reason as he looked at his brothers. He felt as if he was being pulled in two. Light was pulling him towards him, and they were trying to pull him back. He didn't know if he could choose between them, and he didn't want to have to make that choice anyway.

He looked away from the boys and entered the investigation room.

"I do not approve of these tests being conducted right now," L greeted Watari with a scowl. "How has he done?"

"All indications are showing Light-Kun is telling the truth when he claims he has no knowledge of Misa Amane being Kira. He has no knowledge of ever having possessed a Death Note-"

L walked over to the wall and pulled out the plug.

" _Enough_ , Watari. Light, Come with me. I've decided what we’ll do with Beyond."

"You haven't cleared these plans with the boys," Watari pointed out.

"Nor will I. You don't know him like I do. You don't know the things he can do, Watari. You never protected me from him when I was a child, but I will protect them. They are not to have anything to do with Beyond Birthday or his involvement in this case, is that understood?"

Watari looked from L to Light. Light looked away to hid his smirk. 

"L, I am concerned for you. We all are, you've never told us what Beyond has done to you..."

"Beyond Birthday once told me the only love I deserve is the kind that breaks me," L admitted with a dark chuckle. "So I’m going to break him instead, and Light is going to help me. Keep monitoring any new killings, we will be spending the next few days at the prison. I’ll contact you when I've gotten the results."

Light smiled placidly at Watari as he wrapped an arm loosely around L's shoulders and followed him to the door. Rather than shrugging him off L leaned into him, and that was when Light realized he had won.

**********

Light was mindful to be as quiet and unobtrusive as possible as L walked around the hotel room. He was speaking in English to Roger Ruvie, and was arranging the secure transit of Beyond's Death Note.

Ryuk was watching the goings on with an obvious sense of excitement. Takada was starting to feel the strain and wanted Light to meet with her.

L was on the verge of discovering who she was, and while Light was in the clear (for now at least) she was not. Her loyalty was coming into question.

Light had absorbed this news in silence. He had excused himself to use the bathroom and wrote Takada's name down, right next to his Father's.

He was in a hotel room with L he couldn't let Takada's threats ruin that. The only problem he had now was that technically the Death Note belonged to him again and that meant Beyond would be able to spot the lack of Death Date.

As L was still busy on the phone, Light turned his attention to Ryuk.

_Find someone else. I release ownership of it._

Ryuk's eyes widened in surprise. Was he really seeing this?

Light nodded his head at the Shinigami. He would retain his memories as Kira, but he would no longer have direct or indirect involvement with the Death Notes. L needed him. The world was still rotten despite the thousands he'd killed. His father had been right: It was like catching smoke. Human nature wouldn't change. People would still crush others beneath them to get to the top. The Death Note had been something to alleviate his boredom, but now he had L for that.

 _The greatest gamblers always know when to play their hand and when to walk away. I've had enough_. Light typed onto his phone.

Ryuk stared at him in confusion. Light, a Shinigami killer, was renouncing his claim to the Death Note?

_You can't kill me Ryuk. If you do you’d be going back on that little deal we made. Perhaps that will kill you, perhaps not. But I know you won't take the risk. As long as L possess your Death Note you're going to be hanging around us anyway so we might as well carry on working together. Go get the Death Note from Takada's flat and drop it in a shopping center or something. Let's have some fun!_

Ryuk's eyes shone as he realized Light hadn't turned soft on him. Light still wanted people to die and he still wanted his memories. What he didn't want was L to be suspicious of him. Now that he had cut ties with Takada and had retained a piece of the notebook, he could sit and watch someone else do all the hard work for him. Someone else would provide Ryuk his entertainment and L and Light would be kept busy tracking down this latest Kira.

Light had discovered his dreams of a new world had been just that- dreams.

Ryuk cackled and shot into the air, completely floored by Light Yagami's genius.

"Where's he gone?" L asked.

Light shrugged his shoulders "No idea, I try to ignore it. It couldn't have gone far, you still have it's Notebook, right?"

L sighed, "Yes. I have that damned thing. Light, I wanted to say thank you for the oth er night... It was nice."

Light smiled at the faint flush of pink on L's pale cheeks.

"You're welcome, L."

"So, I have a plan concerning Beyond Birthday..."


	10. Innocence(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L sends Light to speak to Beyond Birthday about his plans while he spends some time reconnecting with his heirs and pondering his feelings about the Kira investigation. A new spate of murders leads L and his heirs to a horrifying deduction about this latest Kira...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light is such a piece of work! (I love it) and Beyond... Who knows what's going on with that fruit loop. Who knows what's going on with anybody in this fic! :P

Light Yagami waited as the guards unlocked numerous bolts, locks and disabled the security systems to Beyond Birthday's cell. He was here with a message from L. He had that and a revolver to keep him from harm. He hoped they would be enough. 

'It doesn't matter. I will do anything to keep him safe. And Birthday will be dead in a matter of weeks' 

"Oooooh, It's Yagami" Beyond's head snapped up like one of those possessed dolls in low budget horror movies. "Nice to see ya and all, but I was kinda hoping for tall, dark and moody" 

"If by that admittedly accurate description you mean, L, don't bother. He is refusing to see you. He's sent me to you to have a chat instead" Light smirked at the chained up felon and pulled out a chair. 

"Oh?" Beyond lumbered over to the small table and slumped into the chair opposite Light. His tongue lolled out of his mouth like a dog's as he admired just how *pretty* Lawli's boyfriend was. Not as pretty as his Lawli, of course, but still. Very pretty indeed. 

"Put the tongue away and try and concentrate, Beyond. We both know you amp up the crazy to intimidate people. That won't work on me" 

Beyond quirked a brow at that but did draw his tongue back into his mouth with a salacious lap of his lips. 

"L has decided there is a place for you in this investigation. But not with him. If you are to assist us then you are going to be working with *me*" 

Beyond tutted and rolled his eyes "No deal. It's Lawli or nothing" 

"In time, subject to the assistance  you provide, you may get to spend a brief amount of time with him before you die. But that is only *if* you remain bound and chained at all times and keep that vicious tongue in check. You have little over five weeks to live, correct?" 

Beyond cackled and looked over his shoulder at his slug Shinigami. The Shinigami's bright eyes were fixed on him intently. Beyond blew it a kiss. 

"He's sent for my Death Note, right? Once he touches it he will be able to see the slug and find out for himself" Beyond twitched as an itch he could not scratch irritated his cheek. He was getting fed up of the straightjacket now. 

"So. If you are to assist in capturing Kira or Kiras you will need to be straight with me. Why are you reaching out to L? You've done vile things to him, truely evil things, and yet he still cares for you. He's terrified of you, yes, but he has mercy and sympathy for you as well. Why is it worth his time to grant this last wish of yours? " 

Beyond lapped his lips as he pondered over the questions. Should he be honest? Or mix in a dash of lies to the truths? Could he finally be honest with Lawliet's boyfriend of all people? Well, he could give it a shot. 

"I don't want to die with him just hating me. I know he will always hate me. I'm actually glad about that. Hate can be a lot stronger and more enduring than love, Yagami. But... I want to die having accomplished something. I want him to feel something else than just hatred for me. He feels pity. I want what I have always wanted from him. I want his *respect* and his admiration. Just once in my fucking life I want him to *notice* me" 

Light sat back in his chair and regarded Beyond with a cool expression. It made sense for someone so deluded to want nothing more than attention from the one he was obbsessed with, especially since he was near death. It was a tragically stupid case of 'notice me, Sempai!' that would have been laughable if it was anyone else than Beyond Birthday. However, L had showed such implict trust in him. He had told Light he would respect his judgement in this matter and Light *loved* that. He could use Beyond Birthday to further encourage L's feelings for him. He would be the caring, compassionate boyfriend and Beyond would be the obsessed, terrifying creep. L didn't have to know he and Beyond were actually quite similar in their love for him. L didn't have to know a lot of things. 

The leads had ran cold and L was nowhere nearer to capturing Kira than he had been in the beginning (Light had made sure of that) and so L had decided to use Beyond Birthday. It had been Light after all who had been the one to say they would never see him again. L had already predicted by that stage that they *would* have no option but to use Beyond Birthday's eyes,  so Light would just have to make sure L's moves coincides with his own. So far that was going swimmingly. 

"Well then. There's some rules we will need to go over. You and your Shinigami will be transported to the task force HQ, but don't think for one moment you will be permitted to work with L's heirs.  You will work exclusively with *me* you will be chained to *me* and if you try anything to hurt me or L you will be executed" 

Beyond smiled at his new work-partner and leered "How are you supposed to fuck L with me chained to you?" 

"You will be locked up like the dog you are at the end of the workday, Beyond, don't delude yourself I would even want you chained to me 24/7" 

Beyond managed a small shrug through the straightjacket "Fine. But I want a better cell than this. I want to be able to write things down. I want to be able to speak to L, once I've proved myself, of course. I want to see him before I die. I can solve this case with my eyes, but I want his acknowledgement when I do" 

Light returned Beyond's shrug. "I will see what I can do about that. Tell me one thing though, before I leave you in this... place. How jealous are you going to be when I do fuck L? We haven't done it yet. We've moved very slowly. But I plan on making him mine very soon" 

Beyond snarled and glared at Light for a second before he tipped his head back and giggled. 

"Mmm, right" Light smirked "Half-mad with jealousy then. He loves me, Beyond. He listens to me" 

Beyond's eyes narrowed as he regarded Light. He saw something in him. He saw himself. A killer. 

"You're not the perfect goody goody everyone thinks you are. You're playing games" Beyond smiled slowly "How fun! Does Lawli know? Maybe I will tell him... " 

"He won't believe you. He believes in *me*" Light smiled smugly "I just wanted you to know that" 

"Hmm. We will see. What an exciting last few weeks I have ahead of me" Beyond giggled, fluttering his lashes at Light in a crude parody of flirtatiousness. He watched Light stand up and push his chair back under the table with bright-eyed attention "See you soon then, Sweetpea" 

Light snorted in disdain and left the room. He ordered the guards to prepare Beyond Birthday for transit as he strode past them. He had plans for that creature, and he wanted him to arrive safely at HQ... 

************** 

L chewed on a gummy bear in sullen silence. The Death Note had once again changed hands. Takada Kiyomi had been it's last owner and then she had given it up. And on and on it goes... 

"Like smoke" L whispered "He was right... " 

"L?" 

L slowly shifted his eyes to Near and immediately he felt guilty. He had been too harsh with his youngest brother. It still filled the air between them with tension. L closed his laptop and held out his hand. 

"Near... I am sorry I snapped at you like that. I... I did not mean to. I was emotional..." 

Near slipped off his chair and quietly clambered into L's lap. He rested his head against L's shoulder and sighed. 

"L, I'm worried about your feelings for Light Yagami" Near admitted quietly. 

L closed his eyes and tightened his arms around Near's little body "I know you are... But Near... I can't stop them. I can't help the way I feel about him. If he was Kira or if he *is* Kira... It makes no difference. For the first time in my life I am fully aware of what it means to love someone this way. It makes you overlook their flaws and... It softens your thoughts. I believe I reacted so harshly to you the other day because I am struggling to come to terms with that"

Near nodded and listened to the steady thrum of L's heartbeat. How long would it keep beating? What if Light Yagami was Kira and killed L? He did not want to step into his mentor's shoes so soon. He did not want to live in a world without L. 

"Light will be working closely with B but they will be working seperatly to us. I can't run the risk of him seeing your real names" L admitted softly "You must be protected at all costs... I fear you may have to step up to the plate sooner than I would like you too"

Mello overheard the conversation and slunk over to L. 

"Do you think you will die, L?"

"There is a significant chance my falling in love with Light Yagami and the continued persual of Kira will lead to my death... However, that isn't important. I want to know how you feel. Do you wish to continue persuing those who use Death Notes?"

"Yes. We have a moral obligation to. Even if you are starring to feel it is pointless, L. Kira and all those like them are the scourge of mankind. I would rather die fighting all those who use Death Notes than turn a blind eye to them"

L smiled brightly at Mello. There was the bold, sparky young man he knew. He was beginning to fear he'd lost him. 

"Then I will always persue Kira. For you" L reached out a hand and squeezed Mello's arm "Keep me focused, please. Even if I snap at you or act like a... Well. Just keep me focused"

"We will" Near promised softly. He was already planning on questioning Light later on. It was too much of a coincidence to him that Misa Amane and Kiyomi Takada, who were both Light's exes, just happened to be Kira's. If L was willing to let this damning evidence go just because he loved him. And that is why he would need them more than ever. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

When Light arrived back at HQ he reported to L that Beyond Birthday had accepted his offer and relayed his conditions. 

"Hmm. We will see. I don't expect him to behave that well. Are you certain you are comfortable working with him, Light?"

Light smiled brazzenly "Of course I am. I can handle him, don't worry about that L. Besides, if he's chained to me I can keep him away from you, and that's my main prerogative"

Near's sharp eyes drifted over to Light and settled on him. 

"So catching Kira is not?"

"No, it isn't. Not anymore" Light admitted "Naturally I *want* to catch them, but L is more important to me"

L smiled around his thumb and his cheeks flushed pink. Mello rolled his eyes and met Matt's eyes. L was in deep with Yagami, and none of them knew how to feel about it. On one hand it was great someone as secretive and emotionally stunted like L could find someone to love, it was also unfortunate he had fallen for the prime suspect of being the original Kira. The boys saw darkness and manipulation in Light Yagami. They did not view him through rose tinted glasses as L did, and they couldn't blame L for that either. Love made you see things differently. They might have been young but they know that. 

"I would like to ask you some questions about your past relationship with Kiyomi Takada"

L flicked his eyes up to Light as he continued to stir his coffee. Light gave a small shrug and sat next to Near. 

"What is it you wanted to know specifically, Near? I dated Takada in my junior year of high school for... what, three months? It wasn't anything serious. I haven't seen the woman in years"

Near nodded and made a mental note to double check if that was true. 

"Don't you think it's incriminating that Misa Amane was the first Kira, and Kiyomi Takada has also had access to a Death Note. Your father dies of a brain anuerisum in mysterious circumstances -"

"Look, Near. I've made no secret of the fact I might have been the second Kira. I can't remember if Misa controlled me or not. If I could remember I would tell you. I've taken countless polygraph tests, I've tried to help L and you however I can. As for Takada, she was a girl I dated in high school. I did not have ties with her so I'm not going to accept your suspicion in me because of her... " Light noted L was staring at him with a carefully blank expression. 

'What are you thinking, L? I hope they havn't said anything to turn you against me. Because I will kill them if they have. You don't get to turn against me. You love me' 

"My father died of a brain anuerisum. There is no proof his death was related to Kira. It was sudden, yes, but that's the nature of it. Look, I've spent years dealing with L suspecting me so I can handle you lot doing it as well. But right now i am exhausted and I just want to go to bed, okay?"

Near nibbled his lip as he gazed at Light's eyes. The man was a good actor, he already knew that. He'd read L's case file on Light Yagami. 

"Go and rest, Light... " L closed his eyes and massaged his forehead tiredly. He felt so drained suddenly. 

Light paused in front of him and brushed his fingers through his hair. L sighed at the touch and shut his eyes tightly. 

'Am I closing my eyes against who he is? Am I loosing my self? What is even happening to me' 

Light shot L one last, longing glance before he went up to his room. 

"Huh... L, come look at this"

L turned his head to Matt and slouched over to him with all the enthusiasm he could muster, which was hardly any at all. 

"Six new deaths. All high school teachers. All... Well, stupid. Childish. One died of chronic diareah. The other one chocked on a sausage and miss Lotie jumped of the school roof in a *bird* costume"

L's eyes widened as he put the pieces together. Kiyomi's note was missing. Six teachers from the same school had died in amateur and fanciful ways... All evidence was pointing to the new wielder of the Death Note being a child.


	11. Childsplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beyond Birthday prepares to arrive at Kira HQ. L struggles to find motivation until he is reminded of the positive side of humanity through a conversation with Ryuk. L and his team close in on the child, but she is not the only one whose been playing games...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Beyond. Seriously, I freaking adore the man ❤
> 
> Does anyone else just want to give L a big CWTCH? (Welsh for Hug) and punch Light in the face for being an evil, manipulative asshat? Or is that just me...?

Beyond Birthday whistled happily as he paced inside the riot van. He was finally on his way to his beloved. Sure, he was going to be locked up in a cell several floors below him, but still: Progress!

"I only have five more weeks to live and then I’ll be pushing up daisies. Tch. Why do you have to kill me in five weeks? What if I don't want to die anymore, you fat slug? Huh?"

The officers in the front of the van shared an uneasy glance. Beyond Birthday and his imaginary slug friend had always creeped out most of the prison officers.

"Of all the things he has to hallucinate... Why a _slug_?" The younger one whispered to his superior.

"Heaven only knows. That one is certified insane... I dread to even imagine what goes on in his head-"

"Usually X-rated things!" Beyond yelled through the divider, startling both officers, "Involving me, my Luscious Lawli, and strawberry jam!"

"...Be quiet back there or just talk to your slug, Birthday," the elder office snapped "Otherwise we will dart you. Again."

Beyond pouted but slunk away from the divide. He didn't want to be tranquilized again. Those darts always made him feel so damn lethargic. He needed to be energetic since he had a lot to do in five weeks!

Rippa grinned at him, revealing row upon row of razor sharp teeth. It gurgled it's answer directly into Beyond's mind.

“Because that is the date you are destined to die, crazy one. Why? Do you want to live a little longer?”

"I don't know. If I did, would you let me?"

“Maybe. If you made things interesting enough to make it worthwhile for me to stick around.”

Beyond grinned. He could do interesting... 

"I’ll have a little think and let you know, you slimy fuck... I suppose it all depends on how things go with Lawli... It always comes back to him... What sweet pain, love is. Woe is me, whose heart has been struck by the dart of love-"

"Beyond! _**SHUT UP!**_ "

"Rude," Beyond sniffed. He plopped himself on the floor to think about his predicament. Did he want to continue living? He just didn't know anymore...

 

*************

L, meanwhile, was also deep in thought. The topic of his musings was none other than Beyond Birthday. He was due to arrive at Kira HQ in less than two hours.

_I know Light will be more than a match for him. But... I'm worried Beyond will influence him in some way. If it's true that Light was Kira... God. I'm so tired…_

L rubbed at his forehead and curled in on himself. His actions were watched with concern by Watari, who immediately drifted to his side.

"L... Are you quite alright?"

L looked up through bloodshot eyes and gave his handler a humorless smile.

"No, I don't think I am, Watari," he answered truthfully.

"What's wrong?" Light was at his side in a heartbeat.

"Just... _Everything_? This child... Light, how are we to stop this child from killing? They've killed teachers, parents, students," L shook his head sadly. "It’s haunting to think that even a child can show such profligacy in killing."

"I know. But we’ll find out who this child is and get them the help they need. Remember what Ryuk said? The Death Note corrupts those who use it...”

L looked over at the gangly Shinigami currently sprawled out on the sofa.

"It's true, it does," Ryuk gave L a thumbs up. "You'd find out if you actually used my Death Note."

"Never," L snapped. "I will never use that vile thing. If I must kill then I will kill, but not with the Death Note.”

"Meh, suit yourself," Ryuk's eyes shifted to Light. "If you won't use it there are plenty of others who will. The world is full of killers. That's all you lot seem to want to do: kill each other."

L gnawed on his thumb at that bitter summary of humanity. It was sadly quite accurate as well. For millennia humans had been at each other's throats vying for power...

"Perhaps. But there are those who also want to protect human lives and help others up, not push them down. You paint a pretty bleak picture of humanity, Ryuk, but the people I surround myself with are of the latter type. I maintain my faith in humanity, even if it drives me to despair most days."

Ryuk grinned as he thought. Wrong, Light isn't that sort of person. But your so in love with him you can't even see that. Another thing about you humans: you're all so damn deluded!

"Quite so, L," Watari squeezed L's shoulder in solidarity. "We need to compile a list of the victims. It should help us narrow down who this child is."

L nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, I'll get on that now. The sooner we find this child the better."

"But that bubblegum death," Mello shook his head in amusement. "Got to hand it to them for that one.”

"..." L stared at Mello blankly. Dark humor was his forte, and normally he would have laughed at Mello's remark... but not today. He doubted he could muster a smile let alone laughter today.

Not with Beyond Birthday on his way...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kimi Ishii was a delicate nine year old girl. Outwardly, she appeared sweet, shy and respectful.

But if one was to delve deeper, to look inside this little girl's mind, they would find themselves horrified.

The girl was a monster. She had been the one to pick up the Death Note, and she had relished the power her favorite new toy gave her.

She was a clever girl. She read the instructions and got to work straight away. She wrote the names down of the teachers she didn't like. Then the students who had bullied her for her glasses or timid nature. From there she considered the parents and picked off those she felt were too loud, too brash and too selfish.

She was a quiet girl and she wanted a quiet world to live in.

Her mother was nearly always at work and her father was one big question mark. Kimi therefore had a lot of time to herself. A lot of time to fill by writing names in neat little rows in her notebook.

With the lack of guilt found only in a child, she happily willed away the hours writing in her notebook. In the few days she had had it, this had become her favorite pastime.

The little girl thought about the great detective L who had promised to eliminate Kira and all Death Note users. Fearless, she continued to write names. She was a child, and she was certain (with the arrogance of youth) she would slip past the detectives notice.

Therefore, she was completely astonished when an elite team of armed police stormed her mother's apartment that evening. She could only glare furiously as one masked man took the Death Note out of her hands, a curious look of pity in his large, gray eyes.

"Kimi Ishii. You are to be taken into custody for the crime of using a Death Note... Where are your parents?"

Kimi shrugged her shoulders sullenly.

"I see...hands out."

She stared at him.

"So I can handcuff you."

"Why?"

The gray eyes blinked down on her. "Because one cannot write with no hands."

She found a small smile at that dry wit and held out her little hands. L Lawliet cuffed the youngest Kira and tried to stop the bile filling his mouth.

No remorse. Just a child.

He turned away from those wide black eyes and nodded his head. The girl was led from the room and into the waiting police van.

Light hovered by L's side, his mouth dry at the sight of so much power held so dismissively in L's hands.

"Light...”

"Yeah?" Light kept his hands at his sides, not trusting himself not to just reach for that notebook and-

_No. I gave it up for him. I can't reclaim it, not with Beyond Birthday's Shinigami eyes…_

"It's okay, L, my poor love, this is breaking you," Light soothed as he noticed how tragically fragile L looked as he stared down at the Death Note.

"It is... I can't help it. Sometimes... I just wish I had never started this case, but that’s cowardly and I hate thinking it. I'm just very tired of this shit, Light. Very tired of it.”

Light glanced over his shoulder and noted the other PO's had left the scene. He pulled L into his arms and rested his head atop his.

L melted into his embrace and dropped the Death Note on the floor.

"Don't you just wish you could just run away sometimes?" Light whispered into L's ear, as softly tempting as the snake who had whispered to Eve.

"Gods, _yes_ ," L signed empathetically.

Light smiled darkly as he tightened his hold on L. If he could push L to the limit... Would he fold and leave his heirs. Would he sacrifice being L to live a simpler, happier life with him?

The thought of having L all to himself made desire surge hotly through his veins. He wanted that. He wanted L. No heirs. No cases. He could regain his Death Note, maybe he could even convince L to see things from his point of view...

"L, sir! The girl! The girl's _dead_!”

L jumped out of Light's embrace like he had just been burnt and stormed out of the room.

"How?" He growled as he walked quickly to the small body crumpled on the ground.

"Heart attack."

L glared at Ryuk, who held his hands up innocently.

"Sir?"

"Contact her next of kin. Make no public announcement of the fact she had the Death Note. The girl is dead, leave it at that," L snapped at the officer "I’ll be taking her Death Note and burning it."

 _Shit. Ryuk, you'd better move fast if you want our games to continue._ Light thought. 

The Shinigami had already killed the girl and he'd done it with just one nod from Light.

He needed to keep the entertainment going to keep Ryuk in line and to grind down on L and his  heir's motivation to capture Death Note users...

And judging by the soul-deep tiredness in L's eyes, he was certain that wouldn't be too long at all...

 


	12. Touched and Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L finally become lovers, and the exprience proves powerfully life changing for L, so much so, He makes a decision that shocks his team...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to EventhoughIdied for giving me some excellent ideas and helping me get out of the slump I was in regarding this fic! You are awesome :)

L stared at up at the ceiling, as he was prone to do most nights. Light was awake but watched him from lowered eyelashes like a predator, assessing L's weakness and mental state. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

L sighed softly and rubbed at his eyes. He was so tired, but each time he tried to sleep he saw the remorseless eyes of the child gazing back at him.

"L."

L physically jolted at Light's soft greeting and turned two wide eyes to him.

"Did I wake you?"

Light smiled and reached out a hand to L. L slowly scooted nearer to him until he found himself held against Light's body, one arm wrapped securely around his waist and his face pressed into Light's neck.

"You need to sleep, love, it's been days," Light soothed, fingers idly dancing over the smooth skin of L's back.

L's eyelids fluttered closed as he shuddered, his nerve endings and synapses dancing beneath Light's fingertips.

"I can feel it, L. I can feel you relax when I put my hands on you. You need to be touched. Let me help you," Light whispered passionately, the low timbre of his voice lulling L into further relaxation. Light smiled as L slumped against him, all fight gone. He had had to be patient, despite the kisses they had shared he had been unable to press L any further. Tonight he would change that. Tonight L would be touched.

"Light..."

Light frowned in displeasure as L tensed beneath him, that soft relaxation gone as Light's fingers drifted towards the small of his back.

"L. Listen to me, close your eyes, shut off your mind and just, feel. Can you do that for me, Love? Let me help you."

"You can't... Her eyes. Light, I keep seeing her eyes. She was a child," Light felt droplets of moisture on his chest and realized with a jolt L was actually crying. He would not have L waste his precious tears on a child he had odered killed.

"You can and you will, L," Light argued. Not waiting for L's reply he cupped his ass through his thin pajama bottoms and squeezed it.

"Uw-aaah!" L squeaked, heat flaring through him at the possessive claim to his body.

"I know you felt that, L. You felt something you can't control, something you can't shut out. That is desire. Switch off your mind and just feel it," Light kept his voice low and seductive as he inched the fabric down over the curves of L's ass. He felt L's breath become more rapid but did not fight him. He slowly stroked L's ass and smiled in the darkness as L bit his lip and quivered against him.

"You have no idea how alluring you are, do you?" Light whispered into L's ear, making the raven haired man shiver in arousal. "I can make you feel so good L, and you deserve to feel good, so very good..."

L sobbed against Light's chest as he felt Light's hand cup his balls, then wrap around his stirring manhood. Light shifted slightly so he was on his side. He needed both hands to accomplish what he had in mind. He would touch L, inside and out, and he would show him the pleasure only he could give him.

"Light?" L whispered, his voice hesitant as he unconsciously twitched against Light in his need to be touched.

"Shhh," Light reached for the small tube of lube he'd stashed beneath his pillow and gently flipped the cap open. L was so caught up in the sensations of Light's fingers on his body he did not hear it, which meant he would not question Light about the hidden lube, and in turn not become anxious.

L tipped his head back, a shuddering sigh gusting from his throat as Light began to slowly pump his filling erection.

"That's it," Light praised as he watched L's eyelids slide shut in pleasure.

He squirted a little lube on his fingers and used it to slicken his hands movements on L's cock.

"Oh! Mm, Light... what-Nnnngh!"

Light smirked against L's shoulder as he flexed his wrist, the velvet skin of L's cock sliding through the tight channel of his fist at a steadily increasing pace.

L bit his lip at the slick sounds of his cock sliding back and forth through Light's fist. It was getting hard to think now. 

"Good, that's so good, so sweet L," Light cooed. "Give in to it, I can feel how badly you need it."

L whined low in his throat, his hips bucking as pure instinct took over. He couldn't think, he couldn't feel anything but the need for completion.

Light carefully slickened the fingers of his other hand, before slowly sliding them down L's ass and between his cheeks. The instant he began to trace the puckered entrance he squeezed L's cock gently to distract him.

L cried out in shock as he felt a finger push inside him. He tensed but the finger had already breached him and pushed deeper until it sank entirely into his body.

L could only shudder as a primal feeling of want slammed through him. He wasn't even aware he had rocked back against that finger eagerly as it slowly slipped in and out of his body.

"Oh yes, that's it, you like that, don't you? Your ass likes that, it's swallowing my finger right up..." Light whispered, swallowing as he felt his throat go dry. L was so fucking hot, tight and _virginial_ around his finger.

"Ahh!" L cried out softly as Light began to pump his cock again. He kept his pace slow and tender as he eased another finger inside L's body.

L made a sharp hissing noise and Light dipped his head to L's neck to suckle at his rapidly beating pulse point to distract him. As expected it worked, and he felt L's constricting heat loosen around his finger as L gasped in pleasure. Light sucked the skin of his neck, using just a scrape of teeth until L was shivering in fierce arousal. His cock strained in Light's hand demandingly and Light quickened his pace as he felt the demanding throb of L's thick cock. L's hips rocked between the twin sensations of Light's fist and fingers and Light was rewarded by near constant moans and whimpers as he expertly played L's body.

He crooked his fingers and searched for the bundle of nerves he knew was buried deep within L's body. He knew he found it when L suddenly went ramrod stiff in his arms and cried out harshly.

"That's the spot, huh?" Light kissed L's neck. "I’m going to make you feel so good, Baby, just keep feeling for me."

L whined as another jolt of pleasure zapped up his spine. Need crashed through his veins. He needed to come. He needed release. He needed it more than anything in his life-

"Aaaaaaagggggh!"

Light sighed in satisfaction as he felt L's slit ooze precome. L was nearly there, he needed pushing just a little further...

Light pressed in a third finger and used all three to stimulate L's prostate. L screamed and jolted in his arms. Light knew he was at the point of no return. He fisted L's cock and began to stroke him off to a quick and satisfying rhythm that had L panting breathlessly against him. Light groaned raggedly as L's wildly rocking hips suddenly stilled and hot come spurted out of his cock to splash against his belly.

"Ahhhhhh! Oh god, oh god, what-Aaaahhh!"

Light closed his eyes and relished the sensations of L shattering apart in his arms. He could feel L's racing heartbeat against the skin of his palm and against his lips as he bit down sharply on L's neck.

L sobbed out his ecstasy over and over again as Light mercilessly stimulated his prostate until I was whimpering and spasming in a dry orgasam, his body too wrung out to produce any more come.

Light's cock was pulsing demandingly with the need for his own release, but he knew if he was to relieve himself in front of L at this early stage it would sully the moment. He had just given L his first true taste of pleasure. He would have to be patient and wait for L to fall asleep before he had his.

L slumped against him, his breath ragged as hormones and endorphins flooded his system. Light cooed soft words into his ear and petted him until he felt all the tension seep out of L's body.

He grinned in triumph when L let out a sleepy murmur and nuzzled against him, asleep, truly asleep, for the first time in three nights.

"And finally he sleeps," Light whispered to the shadows of the room. He waited for ten minutes until he was certain L was in a deep cycle of Rem sleep. He gently put him on his back and wiped him clean from come and lube before pulling his pajama pants back up over those slim hips.

Light smiled down on his sleeping beauty and pressed a soft kiss against sleep slackened lips. He eased himself out of bed and stared down at L. What had Beyond Birthday done to him? Masturbated over him when he was fifteen. He'd sullied his precious L with his own filth, but he would clean him. He would make him his.

Light's arousal was at breaking point now, and he shoved his pants down to grip his cock. He would masturbate over L, just like Beyond had done, but it would be different. L was deep in a satisfied sleep because of him L would want him to do this because L loved him.

He knew he had earned this. He had battled temptation for months and now was the time to enjoy the rewards of his patience. Light slicked up his palm and wasted no time in pumping his straining erection. It was nearly purple in his need to come and he knew he wouldn't last long. He carefully pulled down the bed covers and panted as he fisted himself harshly, the lewd, slick sounds of his pleasure echoing through the silent room in a steady accompaniment to L's soft breathing.

"Oh yeah, yeah, fuck, L, so gorgeous. Mine. Mine! Fuck, yes, you're **_mine_**!" Light growled as the rush rose inside him. His balls tightened and the hot coil in his belly alerted him to his imminent orgasm. He needed to come, he needed to come on that beautiful pale chest, all over those dusky pink nipples-

"Yes!" Light cried out, his head tipping back as his balls spasmed and come spewed out of his cock in thick jets. He gritted his teeth against the sheer onslaught of pleasure as he shot his load over L's chest.

When he was done he felt a deep sense of peace wash over him. His body tingled with satisfaction as he gazed down at the pools of come, his come, on L's belly and torso.

"Fuck. I've marked you. I've made you mine," Light whispered as he smeared the come into L's skin. He admired the way it glistened and shivered with the knowledge that a part of him, his seed, was seeping into L's skin.

It would have to do, for now at least. One day he would fill L's ass up with his come, and claim him in the most primal way possible. Light wiped himself off and climbed back into bed and soon found himself drifting off to sleep with a smile of utter satisfaction on his face. L fit so perfectly in his arms, and sleep was easy to find when one was holding the one they loved...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day L felt changed. He felt awakened by the previous night's experiences. He had never felt so much pleasure before in his life. Even the sweetest strawberry shortcake had paled in comparison to _that_.

L smiled shyly at Light and shivered as he thought,

 _He knows me now, he knows me intimately_.

"Morning, Beautiful," Light sighed, stretching languidly and pulling L into his arms. L nuzzled against him as if a dam had burst open. He had had affection, love and pleasure from Light. He wanted no, _needed_ more of it.

"You slept so well last night, do you feel better?"

L nodded his head and sighed in Light's embrace, "It was so... amazing, Light, thank you for showing me that."

Light smiled slyly and kissed the dark bruise blooming on L's neck, "There is so much more I can show you, L. So much more. You set the pace in all of this, Love. If you ever feel I’m pushing you too fast or-"

L silenced him with a kiss, his mouth inexperienced but eager as Light's tongue slipped into his mouth. L moaned wantonly and pressed against Light as he felt his arousal beginning to stir once again.

"You're sure?" light murmured against L's lips, "I could show you something else..."

L shuddered and kissed Light again, pushing his half-hard cock against Light's to demonstrate his eagerness.

"Mmm, that's so hot," Light sighed as he nipped at L's neck, their groins rubbing together slowly.

"Mmmmn, Light, more," L sighed, that hazy veil of pleasure falling over him and blocking everything out as his blood rushed to fill his cock.

"I've got you, my love. Lay down, I'll make you feel so good," Light promised in a sinfully soft voice. He noticed the slight flash of alarm that shot through L's dark eyes and was quick to reassure his skittish lover. "I'm not going to penetrate you, not yet, Sweetheart, not until you're ready."

L shuddered in relief and wrapped his arms around Light's shoulders as they continued to grind their erections together.

"Light, god, I love you," L whispered, sweet pleasure curdling through his veins like molasses. Everything was fuzzy and soft and so beautiful as Light's cock ground down into his.

"I love you too," Light breathed. "Okay for me to take our pants off?"

"Yesss" L hissed, his cock jolting at the words. He arched his hips eagerly as Light teasingly pulled them down. He whimpered as he felt his cock slap against his stomach, hard and ready for release.

"Sexy," Light whispered as he shuffled out of his pants. He reached for the lube and squirted a generous dollop onto his palm. He wanted them to be slick as possible for this. He would frot against L and stare into those beautiful eyes waiting to see him when he’d fall apart.

L sighed and spread his legs, all thoughts gone as Light slicked up his cock.

"Uhn, Light, feels so good," L gasped, his skin tingling with sensation as Light pressed their cocks together for the first time.

"I know, darling, I know," Light groaned passionately as he took both of them in hand and stroked.

"Oh! Light!" L cried out in pleasure, his hips arching with the sensation of skin against skin.

Light smirked as he noticed L's phone light up on the bedside table. He used L's distraction to his advantage, surged down to kiss him and knocked the phone to the floor. He had L where he wanted him, the rest of them would have to wait until they were finished...

**************

“Do you think he's sleeping?" Matt frowned, genuinely confused by the mornings events. L was never late for work. _Ever_. Yet it was past ten and he hadn't so much as answered his phone. Considering Light Yagami was also absent Watari and the other heirs had worked out pretty quickly the reason for their absence.

When L and Light eventually showed up to work at thirty minutes later Watari's lips thinned in annoyance.

"I trust you had a relaxed morning?"

L spared him a glance and shrugged his shoulders, the brief movement of his shirt showing a glimpse of bruised skin. "Any updates on Death Note users?"

"No," Watari kept his eyes fixed on L's face, hoping to relay his disapproval of L's lateness and the apparent reason for said lateness.

L seemed immune to it and slumped into his seat. Light uttered a quiet 'Morning' as he sat next to L and started up his computer.

"Another day chasing smoke then," L sighed morose. Light ruffled his hair and said he'd go make him some coffee.

"L, what are you going to do about the Death Note that girl had?" Near asked as L gazed listlessly at his computer.

"Burn it," L replied shortly. "Ryuk said the Shinigami it originally belonged to is dead anyway. I don't want another of those things lying around."

Near raised an eyebrow, "Why? In case one of us becomes tempted to use it?"

L shot Near an irritated glance, "No. Because I am sick to the back teeth of Shinigami's, Death Notes and Kira's."

Ryuk pulled a face at that and crunched extra slowly on his apple to annoy L as much as possible.

"See? Were stuck with _that_ already," L huffed. He accepted a cup of coffee from Light with a small smile. Despite everything the Kira case had led him to Light. That was his silver lining here.

"Light, L, are either of you going to apologize for being late?" Watari asked, beyond exasperated as Light teasingly held a Danish pastry to L's lips.

L slowly turned his head to his mentor and raised an eyebrow.

"No," he said, slowly and deliberately, "We’re both adults, and if you hadn't noticed human. If you expect me to apologize for doing such normal things as having a lay in with my lover you're in for a disappointment."

Watari snapped his mouth shut. Light smiled and fed L a bit of pastry, a challenging gleam in his eyes as he glanced at Watari.

"I'd best get down to Beyond. I'll message you throughout the day, okay?"

L nodded, looking displeased at the prospect of Light leaving him. He wanted him as close as possible.

"Make sure you do. If you learn anything of immediate importance contact me... and be careful, Light. Don't let your guard done."

Light smiled and brushed his lips across L's in a chaste kiss that startled the other occupants of the office. "I will, promise."

L sighed when Light left the office to head down to the cells. He stared after him long after the doors had closed.

L rested his head in his palm and returned his attention to the files in front of him. As he ran his eyes over names of Kira's, victims, statistics and events he suddenly realized he just didn't care anymore.

He didn't care about investigating Death Notes. He did not feel the moral obligation his heirs did.

L knew he would have to discuss this with them. It felt like things had come sharply into focus when he had been used to seeing blurs. Everything made sense to him now.

"..I don’t want to search for Kira anymore. I'm sorry, my heart is just not in it. I've... changed. I see the futility in it all. I pass responsibility and the case on to you," L met Watari's shocked gaze head on. "I can't keep doing this, Watari, I’m not just a letter on a screen. I’m a human and I have feelings. That girl, that child showed me the truth. What hope does the world have when children are so eager to kill?"

"L-"

"L has had enough. You are my heirs. If you want to investigate this I give you full authority, but I'm _done_.” L realized his voice was rising and cleared his throat.

"L, is this because you no longer care about thousands of people dying or is it because your in love with Light Yagami, who is Kira?" Near finally asked, his dark eyes flashing in anger as he stared down his mentor.

"He’s not Kira! Even if he was I would still love him. You're right, I'm compromised. I can't head this investigation anymore, I get that. Everything has changed now. I’ll spend my time working on other cases. Ones that I can actually solve."

Watari shook his head, completely stunned at the turn of events. He had been L's closest friend and mentor for over a decade. He could scarcely recognize this fragmented young man in front of him.

"This is his doing. He's hijacked you!" Watari snapped. "L! Snap out of it, you and I both know Light Yagami has always been suspected of being the first Kira-"

L turned on his heel and left the room. He had no words to say. Their disappointment in him was tangible and the only thing he wanted to do right now was be with Light.

And that would mean facing Beyond  Birthday again. .. 

 _I can handle it. Light and I are together now, truly together._ L called the lift and stepped inside.

It was time to stop being the letter on the screen and start living a life that meant something.


	13. Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fractures appear in L and Near's relationship while L and Light's grow stronger. People are still dying and Near is at a loss to explain it. Light, however, is enjoying playing his games...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've struggled a bit getting my mojo back with this fic. I am so excited and dedicated to the ABCD stuff I've kinda blindsighted myself. I am determined to carry on with this though, so please leave me some motivational feedback ❤

"How the hell have you not fucked him yet, Yagami? Like, how do you repress yourself? That's always been my weakness, you see, whenever I have want someone or something I just _take_ it."

Light glared at the Red-Eyed lunatic chained to him and shook his head in disgust.

"Well I am not like you," Light finally answered. "Thank God for that."

"God? Ha! Good one," Beyond giggled, "There are no gods, silly _child_. Only the ones we make up in our heads! L is a god to me but he will still die one day. Kira thinks he's a god but he'll still die one day too."

Light raised a brow, "But not before you. Your time is running out."

Beyond shrugged a frail shoulder, seemingly unconcerned about his own fast approaching death. "I could live longer if I wanted to. I spoke to the slug about it on the way over here. But what it wanted was something I'm not prepared to give."

"What did it want?"

Beyond tinkled a laugh and tapped his nose, "Don't be impatient, button, you’ll find out when I'm dead."

 _Ugh. Why did I volunteer to work with this crazy bastard?_ Light asked himself for the dozenth time that morning.

"Light?"

Beyond's eyes lit up, "Lawli!"

L let himself in to the small office next to Beyond's cell. His eyes were darkly furious and Light immediately knew something had happened.

"L, you alright, Love?"

"I've just quit the Kira case, so no not really," L smiled dryly. "I've given Near free reign to take over. My heart isn't in it, Light, not anymore. Your father was right."

"Oooh, giving up? That's not like you."

L gave his copycat a withering stare, "You don't know everything about me, Beyond. No matter how hard we try we cannot prevent Death Notes from being dropped to Earth. We are human and Kira, the Death Notes and the Shinigami are not. So I do not particularly care if you stay to help my heirs out or not. Although you can work through Light or Watari, you do not get to see them."

"Course not, wouldn't want me seeing their precious little names would you," Beyond spat. "I literally came here to help you before I died and now you've changed your mind. Low blow, Lawliet."

L raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Coming from you? Besides, you didn't just come here. You murdered a bunch of gambling addicts to get my attention like a petulant child."

Light smirked at Beyond. L's change of heart was what he had been working towards. And it just so happened it gave him an opening to attack both Beyond and Near.

"Light, Can I talk to you? Alone."

Beyond pouted and huffed as Light unchained them.

"So if there’s no longer any point for me to be here am I free to go?"

L scoffed, "Don't be absurd. I realize I may have... Angered you a bit with my recent actions, but I can't let you go either. We both know you will cause havoc before you die and I don't want the boys to have to deal with the fallout. I will send Watari down to see you later. If there is anything reasonable you want to do in your last few weeks then I will permit it. For now go back to your cell."

Beyond narrowed his eyes at L for a long moment. He could find nothing to pick at with his statement so obediently walked back to his cell.

"Hey! My hands are free! That means I can spend the rest of my days wanking off about you."

L's face flushed in annoyed embarrassment and he turned his back to Beyond. Light gladly put the serial killer back in his cell.

"Come on, L, I'll take you to that cafe you like, we can talk then," Light said sweetly, just loud enough for Beyond to hear.

"By the way, I've received your Death Note. That Shinigami of yours is hideous," L stared at Rippa. It's numerous eyes blinked back at him. "I've burnt it, Beyond."

"Ah, for fuck sake, Lawli" Beyond sighed. "Couldn't let me have a last bit of fun. Even after what I've given up for you."

"What does that mean?" Light asked. He'd spent enough time with Beyond Birthday to know whatever he said meant something, even if it appeared as complete gibberish at first.

"Nothing. Go on your little date, you pair of fucks."

L rolled his eyes and walked away from the prison. He had had quite enough of Beyond Birthday for one day.

****************

L sipped at his iced Mocha and marveled at how normal he felt. It was a busy Friday afternoon and for once in his life he was not staring at a screen. Instead, he had his lover smiling at him and holding his hand tenderly, while his other hand held his iced coffee.

"L, what made you change your mind?" Light asked quietly.

"Something Near said. He accused me of wanting to quite the case because I couldn't handle the fact you are Kira."

L's voice dipped to a whisper as a waitress rushed past them. He squeezed Light's hand slightly.

"The thing is, I would still love you, even if you were. So I’m essentially compromised. It isn't fair to the boys for me to continue leading the case. I just don't care about it anymore. Ryuk said there is nothing humans can do about the affairs of Shinigami and their death notes. I'm just... so tired of it all."

Light smiled warmly, "I understand, love. You're only one person. I want to continue investigating Kira, and will work with Beyond if he accepts it. But I do think you've made the right decision."

"Really?" L appeared genuinely surprised, "You don't think I’m weak for quitting?"

"I think you’re strong for making your own decision and following through with it. Ah! here's our cake."

L smiled down at the strawberry shortcake that was not so much theirs as it was his.

"Thank you, Light," L blushed as the thought that had been running through his mind all day shoved its way to the front once again. "Do you... Would you like to stay with me... At night. I mean, now that we’re together?"

Light's face softened at the adorable way L was trying to explain what he meant.

"Do I want to sleep with you? Share your room instead of staying in my own? Yes," Light's eyes bored into L's. "Because you’re my boyfriend and I want to be with you. _Always_."

L's toes curled at those words. A pleasant heat simmered in his belly at the thought of Light being his boyfriend.

"I should warn you, I might be a pretty shit boyfriend," L admitted as he cut himself another slice of cake.

"I think you will be a brilliant boyfriend," Light soothed. "And I adore you anyway."

Heart lighter than it had been in weeks, L allowed himself to shut himself off from the Kira case and being a detective, and just enjoy some time to himself. With his boyfriend.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

70 new deaths. All heart attacks. All completely random. There was no link, no correlation between any of them.

Near felt frustrated and for a brief moment he emphasized with L.

"A ten year old, a 99 year old, someone in Peru, someone in Libiya. Jesus, Kira is just fucking with us now," Mello slammed his laptop shut with a huff. "I'm sorry, Near, but I totally get where L is coming from. We’re talking about fucking notebooks that kill people. How are we supposed to stop that?”

Ryuk crunched into an apple, yellow eyes fixed on Mello with delight.

_Oh, Light you devious bastard you've got them all thinking it's pointless now._

Matt tended to agree with Mello, but Near and Watari were adamant it was their duty to track down each and every Death Note user. Watari was profoundly disappointed in L and it showed in the slump of his shoulders.

"We should consider bringing Beyond Birthday in on this," Near mused. "It's a risk, but it might be worth taking."

"L has expressly forbidden Beyond from seeing any of you," Watari warned. "Even if he has given up the Kira case his order still stands..."

Near's dark eyes flicked to Watari's. The old man didn't sound too sure of that himself.

The afternoon ticked by, none of them feeling overly motivated. When L and Light returned the tension in the room seemed to grow thicker. L calmly sat down in his seat, Light right by his side.

"..."

L ignored everyone in favor of stacking creamer cups into a tower.

"L. Have you changed your mind about the Kira case?" Watari asked softly.

"No, Watari, I have not. Nor will I. I would rather spend my time solving cases and helping people. I cannot stop Shinigami dropping Death Notes into this world. I cannot stop humans picking them up. I was foolish to believe I could. Light wishes to continue searching for Kira with you. I hope this is acceptable?"

Near's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He knew in his heart that Light was Kira. Even if L couldn't see it, and even if his brother's couldn't see it he could.

"That is not acceptable. Light is under suspicion of being intimately involved in the Kira case," Watari interjected.

L turned his stormy eyes to his caretaker, "He _was_ intimately involved with the first Kira, that is a well known fact. He has been mitigated for any crimes he committed whilst under Misa's control. I’m not just going to sit here and let you continue to accuse him. How many tests must he take? How many times must Ryuk remind you he can see Light's lifespan?" L turned his gaze to Near. "Near. I love you. But I love Light too, he has a place in this investigation and that’s _final_."

Light smiled slightly. He could never have dreamed L could respond so perfectly to his subtle manipulations.

He would tear L and Near apart. He would eliminate anyone who came between him and his love. Light caught Ryuk's eye and subtly tapped two fingers against his leg.

200 criminals would die tomorrow. He was still Kira, but he was above suspicion and he knew there wasn't a damn thing Near could do about it.

"Shall we head up to our room, Love?" Light asked softly, a smug smile on his face.

"Yes. There are other cases I am interested in. I will work on them tomorrow. Watari, I am aware you are unhappy with my decision and I'm sorry about that, but my decision is final. I trust you will assist Near and the boys in the investigation."

"Well, actually, L... We were hoping to work with you on your cases?" Matt piped out softly. Near just looked at him in astonishment.

L, however, was pleased, "Yes. You and Mello may assist me. Near, you and Watari can continue working on the Kira case to your heart's content. The rest of us will concentrate on things we can do something about."

Ryuk tipped his head back in laughter at L's dismissal.

 _Those two… Those two are going to die._ Light decided as he left the office.

But that could wait for another day. Tonight he would have L in his arms, and a Shinigami writing names for him.

Everything was going to plan...


	14. Lightning Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light finally sleeps with L and L is utterly smitten. Light gains a new allie and a shock is in store for Watari and Near when Kira's wrath fall on them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two main characters are going out with a BANG! Be warned! 
> 
> Light is a sexy, Cunning, Manipulative bitch and I fucking love him for it 👍  
> As for L- He's only human. Even the World's greatest Detective can be duped by Love. Love can Hijack ANYONE.

Safely away from the judging eyes of his mentor and heir, L finally relaxed. He knew they were suspicious of Light, hell, so had he been. But Light had explained everything so perfectly and it made sense.

Light loved him. He loved Light. Those statements were the only things that made sense to him. A fissure was growing between him and Near, hundreds were dying all around the world...

"L, come here," Light smiled as L went to him. He had to. The setting sun illuminated him so beautifully he appeared as a god, his auburn hair streaked with gold and shining so brightly it blinded him.

"You look so beautiful," L whispered. "Look at you. You're the sun," he reached for Light's face and turned it this way and that, admiring the fall of light on those sharp features.

Light smiled at the adoration. It warmed him in a way nothing else could. He was L's sun, he was his god, even if he didn't know it Light certainly did.

"L, will you let me make love to you tonight?”

L's eyes widened at the words, his breath catching in his throat. He could hardly believe this beautiful man wanted him.

"The sun needs his moon," Light murmured, dipping his head to brush a soft kiss across L's lips. L shivered and kissed back, eyes closing when Light cupped his jaw and took control of the kiss. When they parted they stared at each other, both astonished at the depth of their feelings.

_You love him too much. He's blinded you._

L blinked as the thought flashed through his mind. Irritation motivated him to launch himself at Light and kiss him again, his body screaming in pleasure as Light moaned into the kiss. They're tongues touched and L pressed against Light wantonly.

He wasn't going to think now, so his brain could just shut up for a change. Light deepen the kiss while guiding L backwards towards the bed. They fell down on it, mouths still locked and fingers threaded through each other's hair.

L felt nervous anticipation rush through him as Light pulled his shirt over his head. He flushed as Light's eyes settled on his chest. He wondered if Light was thinking how scrawny he was.

"Beautiful," Light contradicted his thoughts. "So pale..."

L gasped in pleased surprise as Light blew a gust of air over a nipple. It hardened at once and L shivered as Light gently tugged at it with his teeth. Sparks of arousal flared through his chest and L whined brokenly when Light sucked the nub of flesh into his mouth.

"Aaaah! Light," L moaned softly, fingers still tangled in Light's hair. Light smiled up at him before lathing the hard nub with his tongue in slow, erotic swipes.

"Mmm! Mmm, oh yes, Light," L whimpered, chest arching as that wonderful tongue brought out feelings he had never experienced before.

Light reluctantly pulled away and flicked his gaze to the clock. He had another hour at least and he intended to make the most of it. Rain began to fall outside, and Light hid his smile. Everything was going just as planned. He would take L's virginity as two of his obstacles were obliterated.

"Light?"

Light pressed a trail of wet kisses up L's chest until he reached his throat. He sucked the white flesh tenderly until L was squirming beneath him in desire.

"I'm sorry I’m so distracted, I was just thinking how lucky I am," Light whispered, amber eyes gleaming seductively. "You’re certain you want this?"

L nodded his head, a bright red flush coloring his cheeks. He needed it so desperately he felt lightheaded with want.

"Yes, I want you," L whispered back. "I need you."

Light slowly slid a hand down L's chest until he reached his jeans. He could feel the hard bulge of L's arousal for him and he palmed it gently.

"Ah, Light," L whined. " _Please_..."

"I know, Love," Light soothed. "I know. Let's get these off and I will make you feel so good you won't even be able to think."

L lifted his hips, face turned away shyly as Light pulled his jeans down, inch by inch. Light moaned at the sight of so much pale, unblemished skin and once he had L's jeans off he went straight for his boxers.

"Wait!"

Light paused and did his best to contain his annoyance at the blushing virgin thing L had going on. He was glad he was a virgin, of course, but his usually patient nature was getting rather strained at this point.

"I... I don't know what to do," L admitted quietly.

"It's a good thing I do then," Light returned with a confident, heartbreaking smile. "The only thing I want you to do is lay back and let me love you, L."

L gave Light a shaky smile and nodded his head. He bit his lip to contain his whimper as Light tugged his boxers off, exposing him completely.

"Oh, L, you are simply perfect," Light purred. L was half hard and to Light's utter delight an inch or so smaller than he was. As far as Light was concerned L's cock was just the right size- not too big and not too small. Just as he had imagined it to be.

"...?" L risked a glance at him, face burning when he noticed Light's intense appraisal of his junk.

"I bet that sweet hole between your legs is just as beautiful," Light murmured, a hand drifting down to roll L's smooth balls between his fingers.

"Oh! Fuck, Light!" L yelped, feeling strangely hot and tingly all of a sudden. Light smirked at L's response and delicately ran his fingers up and down L's twitching cock.

"Liiiiight!"

Light smiled indulgently and pressed a kiss to the weeping head, which made L throw his head back with a loud groan.

"You're very loud, aren't you?" Light teased as he pressed little kisses to that throbbing vein "I love it. Let's see if I can get you screaming for me, hmm?"

That was L's only warning before his brain shut down. His cock was in Light's mouth. It was hot, wet and fucking glorious!

He might have made a strange wailing noise but he wasn't sure. The only thing he was certain of in that moment was Light's mouth on him was the best thing he had ever felt in his entire life. It was even better than candy.

Light was tempted to draw it out and tease L into a begging mess, but he simply didn't have the time for that today. Instead, he established a steady rhythm that had L sobbing in ecstasy, his slim hips bucking into Light's mouth.

The tart tang of precome was Light's first warning L was getting close to release. His second was L's fingers carding through his hair and his chocked gasps. "Light! I'm close."

Light hummed, while using his tongue to probe into the little slit at the crown of L's cock. L inhaled sharply and went ramrod stiff. Light felt L's balls pulse and then L was screaming and filling his mouth with rather sweet tasting come.

Light swallowed it down hungrily, humming in satisfaction as L melted back into the bed, his chest heaving and eyes half-lidded in sated desire.

"Oh... My god," L panted, "Light, that was _incredible!"_

"Of course," Light purred and gave L's cock one last little lick before he snaked up L's body again. "I always try to be the best at what I do."

"You're certainly the best when it comes to _that_ ," L groaned as Light gently swept his sweat-mattered hair back from his face.

"Thank you, Love," Light leaned in for a kiss and L arched up into it, feeling a sharp thrill of arousal and mild disgust at tasting himself on Light's tongue. Light continued to distract L with kisses as he reached towards the bedroom drawer. He'd already placed it there in complete confidence he would succeed in his endeavor to share L's bed.

He flipped the lead and clutched it in the palm of his hand to warm it. No doubt L would be nervous and skittish about the next bit, and he needed him calm and relaxed.

"L, listen, I'm going to start preparing you now. It might feel strange at first, but bear with it. It will soon pass and it will feel amazing, I promise."

L nodded his head, complete faith in Light. He rolled onto his belly when prompted to do so and did his best to ignore his jackhammering heart when Light spread his cheeks and circled the tight pucker between them.

"I'm going to be the first one to have you. I'm going to be the only one to have you, L."

Part of L's mind acknowledge that as a red flag, but was overpowered by his body shivered with desire. When Light pressed a slick finger into him L's body he completely gave out. He gasped in confusion at the feeling of Light's finger sinking all the way down to his first knuckle. L squirmed in discomfort and tried his best to relax. Light stroked his ass in recognition as L's hole loosened slightly around his finger.

"Baby, you are doing so well," Light crooned. "Ready for another?"

"I think so..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ryuk grinned down at Nate River and Quillish Wammy. The pair were in position and were doing exactly as he had written down. They were making an official complaint about L to the Japanese Minister of Law and asking to be granted special permission to investigate Kira themselves.

Rippa had been the mastermind behind the plot. Bored of watching Beyond do nothing but rave delusionally and masturbate, she had approached Light Yagami with a deal. The names of his two biggest threats in return for Light to possess her Death Note when Beyond died.

It was an easy decision for Light to make. By the time Beyond was dead he was certain he would have L eating out of the palm of his hand. He wouldn't have to give his Death Note away again. He could use it whenever he wanted without those creepy red eyes knowing his secret. The owner of those red eyes would be dead, Near and Watari would soon be dead and L would be his.

L's other heirs fates were as yet undecided as far as Light was concerned. Should they prove loyal to L and himself he would permit them to live. He didn't want to destroy L completely. All three of his heir's dying would do that. Light suspected L would be heartbroken over Near and Watari's deaths, but the sting of betrayal would soften the blow considerably.

Since both Shinigami had taken responsibility and written one of their names in their respective Death Note, both were confident they had yet again got away with breaking another rule. They were actively helping Light Yagami kill his enemies for their own amusement.

"20 more minutes," Ryuk giggled, wide eyes fixed on the decreasing numbers above their heads. "Then the fun begins!"

***************

Beyond Birthday had had a dream. In his dream Light Yagami was Kira, and L was his manipulated, gaslighted puppet.

It shocked him nearly as much as it thrilled him.

The great L Lawliet, manipulated and controlled by that _brat_!

Rippa had been leaving him alone more and more recently and Beyond suspected she was jumping ship. The slug didn't like being bored, and he supposed having to hang around with him stuck in a cell was pretty boring!

"Oh, you sweet, silly Lawli-Pop! You go and fall in love and it's your ruin! Hehehehe!"

Beyond startled and touched his face. His fingers came back wet. Why was he crying?

"I'm crying because I'm sorry for Lawliet. I'm crying because I wish he had loved me instead... And I'm crying because it's so fucking funny!" Beyond answered his own question, head tipping back as he laughed and laughed and laughed...

************

Matt and Mello sat with their heads together. They didn't know how exactly they knew but they could sense something was about to happen. There was a tension in the air, perhaps caused by the cracking of the thunder storm outside? Or perhaps by something else entirely.

"I can't agree with this," Mello hissed, eyes fixed on the document Near was typing. "Sure L is head over heals with the guy but what is that such a crime? He's been formally acquitted for fuck's sake!"

"I know! We can't let them send that report, it's the last thing L needs," Matt sighed. "I reckon were due for a black out soon, that storm is fucking nuts."

"Let's hope we do. They can't send that report if we have no power. But we need a plan. Will you be able to hack the computer they're using and re-route everything they send out to come to us instead?"

Matt's eyes widened and a sly smirk crossed his face "You fucking genius! Yes, it's going to be a bitch to do but...I can do it. Bring me an energy drink, my good Sir, I'm going to need it!"

"Coming right up!" Mello trilled. He made a decision that would save his life. Instead of returning to his desk (which was right next to Near's) he ran off to the kitchen to get Matt's drink...

**********

“God, Damn!" Light gasped, hips flexing forward as he tried to wrap around just how fucking hot and tight L was.

He'd slept with women before but it had never felt this good. It had been a pleasant way to pass the time, but Light could honestly say he wasn't fussed about sleeping with woman.

Sleeping with L was an _entirely_ different matter. If he wasn't careful he could easily become addicted to it. With each thrust into that tight heat he was left craving more of it. He fucked L into the mattress with powerful, masterful thrusts, but it still wasn't enough. Light knew it would never be enough.

"Light! Fuck! Aaaah!" L yelped, his entire body absorbed in spasms of absolute pleasure. Each thrust inside him sent a burst of pleasure surging up his spine so powerful it had moved him to tears.

Light took the opportunity to change positions and reluctantly withdrew. He moved L like a doll until L was on his back, eyes blown wide and slack jawed with ecstasy.

Light stored that image away, before he hefted L's legs up, hooked them under his arms and surged back inside.

"Fuuuuuck!" L let forth a garbling yell at the burst of painful pleasure of that intense jab.

"I will, Babe, I will fuck you're beautiful brain out," Light hissed. His face twisted in pleasure so intense it appeared he was in pain. His heart hammered in his chest as he hurtled towards the finishing line. He had just minutes left. Light fucked into L in a furious series of thrusts that had L clawing on the sheets.

Light's pride forced him to ensure L came first. He reached between their straining bodies and roughly jerked L's cock in time with his thrusts.

"Light! I need to come! Fuck, I'm close!"

"Come for me. Do it!" Light growled. He added a twist to his pumping fist and L threw his head back with a howl, his cock throbbing in Light's hand as he shot load after load onto his trembling stomach.

Light groaned in utter satisfaction as L fell apart beneath him. The sheath around his wildly thrusting cock seemed to contract with each spurt from L's cock, and the squeezing forced Light to slam himself inside urgently, his teeth clenched as he finally emptied himself inside L.

"Yeeessss," Light hissed, hips bucking with each spurt. It felt so fucking good to claim L. There was no turning back. There would be no escape for him. L belonged to him now.

"Light..." L twitched with each splash of come inside him. "Oh god, it feels so good."

"I'm never going to want to get out of this sweet ass," Light moaned. "Fuck, L, I want to go again!"

L blanched. Again?! He was feeling a bit tender! He really didn't know if he could handle another round quite so quickly.

Light laughed at the wide-eyed alarm in L's eyes and soothed him with sweet, slow kisses.

"I was joking, Baby, it was your first time. You'll be sore for a while. But don't worry, I will run you plenty of hot baths and take care of you, I promise."

L was taken aback by the sweetness pouring from the man above him. Tenderly he carded his fingers through Light's hair and the final suspicion blinked out of his mind. Light would take care of him because Light loved him.

That was all that mattered...

A flare of energy shook the building and Light hid his demonic smile, using his body to cover L's as debris rained down on them.

L had locked up in shock, wide eyed as he stared up at Light.

"Lightning strike," Light breathed. "Are you okay?"

L blinked. Was he okay? Light had just physically thrown his body over his!

"Ye-yeah, we'd best go and check on the equipment and make sure the others are okay," L was already squirming underneath him gently. Light got the hint and climbed off him. When he held out a hand to help L up he took it.

"Light, are you okay?" L asked as he looked around at the bits of ceiling on the floor. "You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did. I love you. I'd do anything to keep you safe, even take a bullet for you if I had to" Light gave L a slow, sexy smile.

L's face flushed and his heart just stopped beating for a second.

"You... You'd really do that. For me?"

Light chucked L his jeans, "I'd go to hell and back for you, L," he gave L his 'soft eyes' and predictably, L practically melted in front of him.

Even the world's greatest detective was not immune from the charms of Light Yagami.

They dressed quickly and cautiously made their way down the stairs. Both avoided the lifts on instinct. The smell of sulphur and burning filled the air.

"Must have been a direct strike. Right through to the HQ. Fuck, I hope everyone is okay," L muttered to himself as he manually unlocked every door in the building, just in case they needed to evacuate.

As they rounded the corner of the corridor that led straight to the HQ they both stopped in their tracks. L's nostrils flared at the sickeningly sweet smell that hit them.

Burnt flesh.

"Watari?! Boys?!"

Light let L dart ahead of him, a sinister smile on his lips. He took a second to relish in his victory before he slipped back into his role. He dashed after L and together they flung the doors open.

L physically staggered at what he saw.

Watari and Near's blackened and still smoking bodies lying in the middle of the room. Both of their eyes were wide and unseeing, forever staring into nothing.

L lurched forward and Light had to grab the back of his shirt.

"No! L, they've been electrocuted you can't touch them!" Light gasped, a rough edge of fear (that was actually excitement) to his tone.

"Watari! Near!" L shook his head. "They can't be dead!"

Mello and Matt, who were huddled together in the corner, both wide eyed with fright, finally extracted themselves from each other.

"It was a direct strike, fuck, L, I've never seen anything like it," Mello whispered.

L could only shake his head. Something snapped inside of him as he stared down at his mentor's body.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay. You're going into shock. Sit down, L, I'll get some tea and call the emergency services. Boys, go and sit with L, you need each other," Light took command and led L over to the sofa. Mello and M att scrambled over to him and L numbly reached out for them. They huddled together, each utterly devastated by their loss.

As Light turned away he gave Rippa a small, approving smile. Kira could do business with a Shinigami like that...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dare I ask but... Let me know what you think about THAT in the comments :P


	15. Subterfuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light carries out the rest of his plan with his new alli, the Shinigami Rippa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter, mainly because I really wanted to update but I'm feeling a bit under the weather 😣

Before their bodies had grown cold, Light had organized their disposal, hidden under the veneer of organizing a discrete funeral for L and his heirs benefit.

L knelt at Watari's side, silent tears running down his face as he held the charred hand in his own. He did not speak to the corpse or try and delude himself Watari was in a better place. He simply held onto his hand, lost in his own thoughts until the private funeral directors arrived.

It was only when Watari and Near's bodies were zipped into body bags and wheeled away from him did the finality of the situation seem to hit home.

"No! Don't take them from me!"

Mello shuddered at the raw agony in L's voice as he tried to stop the men from removing the bodies of his mentor and friend.

"Ryuzaki," Light placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. "There is nothing you can do for them now. Please, let these men do their job. Remember who they were and what they would want you to do..."

L bit his lip and hung his head. Watari wouldn't want him to blow his cover no matter what. And Near? He didn't even know what Near would want. He’d been just 13...

Unable to stop the sob that was clawing at his throat trying to escape, L turned to Light and buried his head in his shoulder. Like a trap, Light's arms snapped shut around him as he whispered soothing nonsense into L's hair.

Near and Watari were removed from his sight, from his life and Light smiled a slow, sick smile that was hidden in L's inky hair.

"What do we do now?"

L lifted his head from Light's shoulder and looked at his two remaining heirs. His heart ached at that lost little whisper.

Light released him letting L go to his heirs. He had to be strong, they needed him, even if he could not answer that heart wrenching question.

He had no idea what to do. Watari was the anchor in his life, and now L felt swept away with its removal. Watari had raised them, trained them and loved them. Without his steadying influence they were all cast adrift.

"We investigate what caused that strike," Light strode over to the charred desks. He pretended to be surprised as he picked up a singed, but mostly intact document from the printer. He slowly turned to L, hesitation in his eyes.

"What? What is it?" L was on his feet at once.

"L...Babe, lets go and sit down," Light guided L to the sofa and kneeled before him. Three pairs of eyes were fixed on him expectantly.

"It seems... Watari and Near were in the process of making an official complaint about you when... when the lightning struck..."

"No!" L grabbed the paper from Light's hands, his eyes widening in disbelief as he read the words condemning him as “compromised” and “unfit” to head the Kira investigation. The words stung.

"But I... I withdrew from the case voluntarily. Why would they do this?"

Mello bit his lip, eyes swimming with angry tears, "They were whispering about how to get you off the case completely, L. Matt and I heard them, we were trying to re route their email to our IP when the strike happened. It was a direct strike on the radio tower...”

The world blurred as L blinked back tears. In the last few months of his life he had experienced many new emotions and feelings. Attraction, love, pleasure, loss and now this latest one: Betrayal.

"I’m so sorry," Light whispered. "They wrote that because they suspect me and because of your feelings for me...”

"No! This is not your fault," L defended hotly. "They died in a fluke accident. A fucking lightning strike! Jesus Christ…”

Ryuk snickered at L's rather apt summary of events.

"....Boys, you need to eat. We all do, I’ll order takeout. Stop stressing about the case and just...be here," Light soothed. "Please, L, I know this is hard for you. I know how much Watari meant to you, but I have to go and make sure Beyond is alive. I Suppose I should feed him too."

L sniffed, looking almost ashamed of his grief. Light was holding everyone together when that responsibility was his own.

"You're _not_ Kira," Matt whispered. "We know you aren't."

Light smiled softly at him and ruffled his ruddy hair. Though neither boy knew it, both of their lifespans increased dramatically.

"No, I am not. At least, not anymore," Light draped a throw over Matt and Mello with infinite kindness, "I promise everything will be okay. Just stay together until I come back, okay. I'm switching off the power, just in case we get anymore strikes."

Light left the trio, who were struck dumb and defenseless as they struggled to process their grief, and strolled down to Beyond's cell.

Before he had even opened the door leading down to the cells he could hear the screeching laughter. He let a huff of disdain out and reminded himself Beyond Birthday would soon be a corpse. It was a comforting thought.

"Oho! I hear noise! Has someone come to rescue me from my tower?"

Light smirked in grim amusement, "You are as far away from being a damsel in distress as Ryuk is from being intelligent."

Ryuk nodded his head, before realizing what Light had just said.

"Hey!"

Beyond cracked his neck loudly and grinned at what he saw, or didn't see, floating above Light Yagami's head.

"You’re... _Kira_!"

Light smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "And there is nothing you can do about it, trapped down here. I've convinced L not to see you again before you die and... well, I would say you should sit down for this news but since your strapped down it should be fine. Watari is dead. So is Near. I killed them."

Beyond blinked at Light for a full ten seconds before he let out an ear piercing giggle. Tears of mirth trickled down his face and he struggled to breath through his laughter.

"Come now, Beyond, I was expecting more pity from you," Light teased as he crossed the room to sit next to Beyond's gurney. The staff L had hired to oversee Beyond's confinement had had no choice but to sedate him and strap him down after he had tried to chew one of their faces off.

"Why are you telling me this? What is it you want from me, Princess?" Beyond lapped his lips. "Rippa's thinking about killing me today. It woke me up to tell me so."

Again, Light shrugged. He couldn't say he blamed the creature. Being bound to Beyond Birthday must be pretty horrendous, even for a Shinigami. Rippa was strong and Light would use it's strength in return for entertaining the creature with his exploits, and what could be more entertaining than watching him take over the world?

"I want you to gift me the Shinigami eyes before you die. You were born with them, so you have the ability to pass them on. In return, I will ensure you die peacefully."

Beyond snorted, "Fuck that, I'm not a pansy. I tried to burn myself alive! I want to go out with a bang Yagami! Not tucked up in bed like some _bitch_."

Ryuk snickered and grinned at the deranged human. He was growing rather fond of him, it was a shame he only had minutes left to live.

"There must be something you want. Name it," Light sat down and crossed his legs before adding, "L isn’t an option."

"FucFuck it, that was what I was going to ask for. Fine. There is something I want. Something special."

"What is it?" Light asked with an edge to his voice. He did not like having to negotiate with people, especially not deranged lunatics.

"I want...you to have to sacrifice half of your life span! Because you are not getting my eyes! Pluck em out of my head when I'm dead but they won't work! Kyaaahahahaha! Fuck you, Kira!"

Light smirked at the expected response and sat back, regarding Beyond with cold eyes.

"I will not sacrifice my life..." Light let the words linger before he dropped the bombshell. "Your name has already been written, Beyond. You will give me the eyes before you die."

"You can't write my name down, my death belongs to the slug!" Beyond snarled, his crimson eyes turning to Rippa. The bulbous Shinigami dragged itself over to standby Light and Beyond knew he was officially fucked.

"The thing is... Rippa and I made a deal. Your Death is mine now, and I want you eliminated. Before you die you are going to give your Shinigami eyes to me. Then, you are going to set yourself on fire with this lighter..." Light pulled out the lighter and threw it at Beyond. It bounced off Beyond's chest and fell to the floor.

Light glanced at his watch and gave Ryuk a nod when Beyond had just ten seconds left. As soon as the Shinigami freed him Beyond lunged at Light, his only desire to rip that smug face apart before death claimed him.

Light easily sidestepped the clumsy lunge and smiled sweetly as Beyond's body locked in place, his eyes glassy and distant.

"Give me the Shinigami eyes," Light whispered, his eyes gleaming wickedly. Beyond could not stop himself for reaching out to Light and placing his palm over his eyes.

Light felt a pulse of energy between Beyond's palm and his skin, and then Beyond was falling back, eyes wide in terror as stumbled for the lighter. Light stepped back and watched in fascination as the first flames licked Beyond's clothing. The scent of singed cloth filled the air as Beyond's shirt went up in flames. Beyond managed to turn his head to look at him, eyes wide and jaws lax as he grimaced in agony.

Light knew Beyond wasn't afraid of death so he suspected his fear was caused by the shock of no longer possessing the eyes. The smell of burning flesh, sickly and sweet filled the room and Light had to hold a handkerchief over his nose. Beyond Birthday had gone out in a blaze of glory, just as he had wanted.

"Useless creature," Light smirked as Beyond fell to the floor, clear fluid trickling from his nose, mouth and ears as his once brilliant brain was roasted.

Light summoned the guards, and using his new powers wrote their names down. He wiped the scene of his prints and watched, his face still and expressionless as the guards became puppets.

He laughed as the first withdrew his knife and began to stab himself, the knife plunging in and out of his body messily. The second walked to Beyond and calmly laid down on top of the burning body, effectively climbing onto his own funeral pyre.

"This has to look like Beyond tricked the guards into freeing him and coming into his cell. I will wipe out all the security footage..."

The Shinigami shared a pleased, expectant look as Kira tampered with the crime scene until it reflected what he wanted it to be: Beyond Birthday's last murders before he took his own life.

Light left the smoldering corpses and returned upstairs. He had a takeout to order after all, and he couldn't have his L starving, could he?

*************

“Beyond was alright?"

"Well, as alright as he comes, yes. The guards said he was extra chatty to them today. They seemed on edge. I think we should increase our surveillance. Something struck me as...off about his behavior. He was too calm, too... congenial, you know?"

L did know, and his experience Beyond Birthday only ever acted in such a way when he was preparing to strike. He would confuse and charm his victim first. That was always his style...

"Light..."

"Yeah?"

"I think... I think we need to check on the cells."

Light nodded his head and together they walked back down to the holding area. Light kept his face impassive as the stench of burnt flesh once again hit his nostrils.

"Oh no," L moaned. He quickened his steps and stopped to examine the carnage before him. One guard stabbed multiple times, another burnt to a crisp and Beyond... His grinning skull and the bleached bones of his skeleton peeked through his charred remains.

"Shinigami! Rippa!"

Light remained silent as L called to Beyond's Shinigami. The fat, slug-like creature slowly approached L.

"What happened?"

 ** _‘He wanted to kill them before he died. It was fun, so I helped him do it.’_** Rippa replied with obvious glee. 

L hissed in disgust and turned away from the macabre scene, "I am done with all of this. Light, hand me that Death Note."

Light obediently picked up the Notebook and frowned down at it. He turned his eyes to the Shinigami and prompted it with a small smile.

 _Come on, Rippa, put on a show…_ Light thought. 

_**‘The Death Note belongs to him now. It cannot be passed on.’** _

L frowned. He was under the assumption that the Death Notes could be handed to someone else if the original owner relinquished ownership?

"Can't I just give it up to him?" light asked, his eyes shining with sincerity, "I don't want it."

_**‘You were the first to pick it up after it's previous owner died. You have no choice. I do not subscribe to the usual rules pertaining ownership of the Death Notes. It is your choice, Light Yagami. You either accept the Death Note, or relinquish ownership to L Lawliet. If you do this, I will kill you to allow the transfer.’** _

Light's eyes widened with what he hoped was fear. Inwardly he was delighted. Rippa was the alli he had always wanted. Cunning, intelligent and ruthless in its pursuit of entertainment. With Rippa, Ryuk and the Shinigami eyes at his disposal he was all but unstoppable.

For the first time in his life, L Lawliet was at a complete and utter impasse. How had his world fallen apart so spectacularly?

"Very well, but I will not use this Death Note, Shinigami," Light replied in a distrustful  tone. In his mind he screamed in triumph.

It had taken patience, cunning and determination but Light now had everything he could ever want...

_I win! I win! I win!_

 


	16. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since L's world was ripped apart., but Light decides it's time to move on. What can you offer an orphan that would mean the world to them? A family.

In the two months since Nate River, Beyond Birthday and Quillish Wammy died Kira had risen from obscurity and had began killing with a vengeance.

And L Lawliet did _nothing_. His heirs did nothing. They were so consumed by their grief it was strangling them. There was only one person they could turn to turn to, and that person was Light. Light made sure he was their rock and ran himself near ragged going between them all and continuing his judgements.

But it was worth it. L was all but dependent on him now and that was just the way he wanted it. Instead of working on cases, L would while away his days painting or lost in memories.

Light had never been able to move so freely. Ryuk and Rippa were exceptional allies during this time. Light had made a point of keeping Rippa's Death Note locked up in a safe L himself could access if he wanted. Light had expected L to check the Death Note for names; but he never did. It was like he just no longer cared.

He used his own Death Note to eradicate the filth and establish his new world order.

Yes, it had been an exhausting two months, but as Light lay in bed one sunny morning with L wrapped in his arms, he had never felt more content.

L stirred and Light smiled down at him.

“Morning, Sweetheart," Light cooed.

“So soon?” L grumbled and tucked his head back into Light's neck in a bid to escape the sunlight pouring in through the window.

“Lazy thing," Light teased. “Are you going to try and work on a case today?”

“...”

Light sighed. He was delighted L was so unmotivated but it wouldn’t do to show that. He had to try and motivate his boyfriend to return to some sense of normality. That is what was expected of him, wasn’t it?

“Light, Kira or Kiras are basically running the government now. What is the point in trying to tackle cases when the whole world is just a quagmire of bullshit anyway."

Light pulled away a little and grinned down at L. A quagmire of bullshit. That was poetry.

“I love you, L Lawliet," Light lifted L's head and kissed him deeply. L's eyes closed and he clambered on top of Light to kiss him back. Their tongues moved sinuously together as they moaned into each other's mouths.

Light broke the kiss and ran a finger tenderly across L's jawbone, “I just want you to be happy, L. That is the only thing I want in this world."

L smiled shyly and reached out to smooth his fingers down that lovely face.

“I am happy, when I’m with you, Light. I could spend the rest of my days just laying in bed with you."

Light snorted, “ _Just_ laying in bed with me?”

L gave him an impish smile reserved only for him in their quiet moments together.

“Perhaps not just laying in bed," L admitted and took Light’s lips in a sweet, short kiss.

“Mmm, but I need to get up and go to work,” Light sighed, arms wrapping around L's back. The warm, naked skin was smooth and supple under his touch. Indolence suited L.

“Light, do you think any less of me because I am not working on any cases? Is it wrong that I just want to...feel things?”

Light tightened his arms reassuringly, “No, my love. You have been through so much, and you have spent the vast majority of your life solving cases. I just don’t want you to lock yourself away. Shinigamis and Kira and fucking Death Notes don’t even matter when it's just me and you. I just want you to find something, anything, to make you happy. The boys need you now more than ever...”

L nodded his head, his soft black hair sending sizzles of sensation through Light's skin as it brushed against him.

“You make me happy," L kissed Light's throat, “Without you I dread to think what would have happened to me or my brothers. I... I’ve had an idea!”

Light smiled as L abruptly sat up and looked at him with eyes shining in excitement.

“Why don’t we disband L and set up a new investigation team? All four of us could work together. We could even move away from Japan, have a fresh start somewhere else."

_Oh, Darling, this wasn't your idea at all. Rippa, you are incredible!_

Light thought as his Shinigami's words fell out of L's mouth. He had to admit Rippa's dedication to securing it's amusement was admirable. It's words had taken root deep inside L and now He would be even easier to manipulate.

The Detective L would be gone forever, replaced by their own little family detective business. It was such a sweet and sentimental idea it made Light's heart clench. He would secure L's affections permanently. He could guide L and the boys, keep them wrapped up in a safe little bubble of domesticity...

“That’s a fantastic idea, Love!” Light gasped. He grabbed L's face and kissed him, “Tell you what, let's scrap work and take the boys out. Let's just spend time together as a family."

L's eyes were soft and pleading as they stared into Light's. Light smiled reassuringly at him, even as he thought how wonderful his suggestion must seem to L. He was holding out the forbidden fruit. He was offering L love, and by extension, something he had always wanted; to be part of a family.

“Do you mean it, Light...Do you really want this?”

Light projected the perfect image of sincerity and kissed L slowly. He was under his spell, he had no doubt about that.

“I want that more than anything," Light whispered against his lips. “You’ve completely hijacked me, L. You’re the only thing I care about anymore. Come on, let's get dressed and tell the boys."

They showered and dressed, delayed by an early morning romp in the shower and sporadic kisses.

Light smiled brightly at Rippa as they passed it. As usual L made a concerted effort to try and ignore the things very existence. Rippa's eyes gleamed in excitement as Light winked at it as he passed.

It couldn’t wait to see what Kira had planned next.

************

Matt and Mello were surprised by Light's request to go to the park. They immediately picked up on L's sense of excitement and curiosity more than desire made them agree to go out.

The spring sunshine was sweet on their skin as they walked down streets littered with falling cherry blossom petals. The flashing billboards proclaiming KIRA as the savior of the world glared out their message to the public. Global crime rates had fallen by 89% and it showed. No litter blew down the streets, a sense of calm and acceptance settled over Tokyo. People no longer screamed out their car windows at the traffic. People stopped and helped each other.

Their God was watching over him and they were good people. They trusted their gods wrath would never fall on them.

“Least the slug and Emo skeleton aren’t following us," Matt muttered darkly. “People are so stupid. They think Kira is some kind of magical human with the power to kill at will. I bet their tint little minds wouldn’t be able to grasp Shinigami's exist."

“Yeah, can you imagine," Mello snorted. “I don’t mind Ryuk though, but he slug is a bitch."

“Unfortunately L and I are stuck with them," Light sighed. “But if it makes you feel more comfortable Matt I can request Rippa keeps away from you."

“Thanks man, but there’s no point in that. We all know they’re real, and that Kira is using them to kill on their behalf. It's insane."

L smiled sadly at Matt. To be sixteen and be so very jaded…

“Light and I have something we want to talk to you about. Something important," L appeared hesitant. “I know things have been tough since...you know.”

Light placed a hand on L's shoulder, “What he is trying to say is that we have a proposition for you. We’ve been discussing leaving Japan, disbanding L and setting up a group detective agency. We could be a family, maybe a strange one, but a family all the same."

The boys stopped in their tracks, mouths open in astonishment. At once they looked at L, who was smiling nervously at them.

“It would be a fresh start, for all of us."

They approached the park and Light led L over to the ice cream stand.

“They need to feel in control, L. They’ve lost a brother and a mentor and will need some time to discuss it amongst themselves. Let's give them some space.”

“Have I told you how amazing you are," L sighed. “Sometimes I feel I don’t tell you enough,” L risked a quick kiss, “And if you buy me ice cream I will love you even more."

Light grinned and pulled L into his arms, completely uncaring about the scandalized couple opposite them. He kissed him deeply until L had to pull away, he could feel the judgemental stares of the old couple burning him.

“Disgraceful," The old lady sniffed.

“I don’t know if you realize, but that’s Homophobic. I’m sure Kira wouldn’t be too pleased if they heard such hatred."

L blinked at Light in astonishment before he found a small smile. The couple hissed and hurriedly shuffled away.

“Did you see the look on their faces," Light laughed and shook his head. Mr and Mrs Yamoto would drop dead of heart attacks just as soon as he and L were safely away from the park. He added their names to his mental ‘to kill’ list with a smug smile.

He purchased the ice creams and he and L took over the prize spot on the bench overlooking the river. It wasn’t long before Matt and Mello approached, eager for their own ice creams.

“We’ve decided," Mello announced in between licks of chocolate ice cream. “We’re in! Let’s try this dysfunctional family shit."

L beamed in happiness, the first time he had felt truly happy since their deaths, and clutched Light's hand in his.

As the newly formed family sat together and made plans over ice cream, an old couple enjoyed their last stroll around the park together.

Light basked in his triumph as he snuck away to the toilet and wrote down the names of the old couple. They would return home and die in a house fire.

The sense of power invigorated him as he snuffed out two more worthless lives. Being Kira had never given him such satisfaction.

Light returned to L and the boys, his mind filled with infinite possibilities. Nothing was going to stand in his way. L was his along with his brothers.

“Light, you okay? Just kinda zoned out their dude," Matt poked Light's face.

“Just thinking how happy I am," Light smiled smoothly. No one noticed the red tint in his eyes as he thought privately to himself, realizing how easy it was to kill now.

They were better off not knowing that.


	17. Sex and Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light have moved to LA. Light decided to reward 'L's' admission to sympathizing with Kira with some sweet, sweet torture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this entire chapter is basically just one big piece of smut. Why? Cos I feel I havnt written enough smut in this story yet and I'm a bit of a perv today :P

The sunshine and sea breeze suited L, Light mused. It had been four month since they had moved to LA and for the first time since their “deaths” he looked happy and healthy.

Light smiled as he watched L lounging out on the balcony, cup of tea in hand as he sketched the beachfront before him. Even Ryuk was more relaxed, and he had joined L out on the balcony with his Apple juice to enjoy some people watching.

Rippa was...well, Rippa. It was lurking around their beachfront apartment somewhere, and had been surprisingly conciliatory when Light had asked it to keep its distance from Matt and Mello.

“Light, is that you?”

Light opened the sliding doors and stepped into the sunshine.

“Morning, beautiful. Drawing again?”

“Mmm, what do you think?”

Light accepted the sketchbook and nodded approvingly, “This is amazing, L, you’re only used graphite pencil but the shading is amazing. The shadows from the palm trees on the tarmac is just beautiful."

L blushed at the praise and held out a hand to Light. Light passed the sketchbook back and grinned as he watched L write “To My sunshine” in the corner before passing it back to him.

Ryuk rolled his eyes at the sweet gesture and tried not to gag as Light's eyes softened in tenderness. Kira had become such a bloody _sap_!

“Fourteen more deaths today," Light kept his tone conversational. “All pedophiles."

L shrugged his shoulders, “Well, can’t say I’m sorry they’re dead. You know, I never thought I would say this but... I’m actually finding myself agreeing more and more with Kira and their judgment."

_I’m glad to hear you say that, L, Rippa's words are working their magic._

Light bit back a smile and nodded his head, “I agree, I guess there are some people the world is just... better off without, huh?”

Ryuk snorted in laughter at Light's barefaced lies. He had somehow managed to endear and disarm the World’s Greatest Detective to him. If that wasn’t enough of a feat, he came out with these little gems that entertained Ryuk to no end.

“Anyway, the boys messaged, Matt is doing so well with his surfing lessons and Mello’s actually joined a drama club," L's eyes shone almost silver in the sunshine, or perhaps it was just his happiness that illuminated his eyes so beautifully.

“See, they’ve settled in brilliantly. This move was such a good idea of yours, L."

Ryuk lost it, he snorted out the rest of his Apple juice and L grabbed his tea out of the way of the droplets with a frown.

“Ryuk, why do you always have to laugh randomly?”

“Sorry. Keep remembering a joke I heard on the radio. About a chicken and a road..."

L raised an eyebrow at the Shinigami. Clearly Ryuk's sense of humor was as fucked up as he was.

“Maybe go and think of that joke somewhere else then," Light kept the words light, but there was steel behind them. He would not risk L connecting Ryuk's amusement to what he was saying. Not at this stage in the game. Ryuk shrugged and went to find Rippa.

“How did we end up with two of them," L grumbled. “they’re like the world’s worst pets. Except they’re ones who can kill you."

Light grinned at the description of their “Pet Shinigami” and sat down next to him. L automatically reached for his hand and Light settled back in contentment. This was the life, sitting hand in hand with the one he loved in the sunshine.

“Light, do we have any pressing cases we need to look into today?”

Light thought a moment then shook his head, “Not really, the boys finished up the Jackson case and we’ve cracked the Greek Homicides. Why? Something you want to do, Baby?”

L felt his stomach flip at the pet name. Sometimes he still struggled to understand how someone as beautiful as Light could love him. Perhaps he would never understand it, but he knew in his heart Light loved him unconditionally.

L flushed as he caught Light’s eye.

“You?”

Light smirked and pulled L out of his seat. It was something of a rarity for L to instigate sex, and he certainly wasn’t going to let the moment go to waste!

“Mm, I think we can sort something out," Light whispered, breath ghosting across L's ear and making him shiver, “The boys won’t be back for a few hours yet, and I have this sudden craving to tie you to our bed and lick you all over."

L groaned at the words helplessly, his cock twitching in his pants. The things Light did to him!

“Would you mind?” Light teased as he squeezed the growing bulge in L's jeans “If I had you for breakfast?”

“Oh god, yes please," L gasped, his blood pressure rocketing as Light pressed the palm of his hand onto his stirring flesh and slowly began to grind down on it. L whimpered when Light began to gently worry the skin of his neck. Vaguely, he worried about their neighbors seeing, but when Light slipped his hand down his pants he suddenly didn’t give a damn.

“Bedroom," Light panted against his neck. L was all too happy to obey and abandoned his sketchbook and luke-warm tea, pulling Light back inside through the sliding doors and towards their bedroom. Light stopped L and buried his hands in his hair. He kissed him deeply and walked him backwards until he bumped into the bed.

“Mmm, Light," L moaned, desperately reaching for him when Light pulled away from the kiss. L ached everywhere and his eyes were blown with lust. He could only stare up at Light and pant for breath as Light gently traced a finger down the side of his face.

“You are so beautiful, L. My moon.”

L groaned gratefully as Light surged down and kissed him again, his tongue plunging into L's mouth and twirling with his own. L clutched at Light’s shoulders, giving as good as he got as he sucked Light’s tongue into his mouth. Light shoved L back onto the bed and without breaking the kiss climbed on top of him. They groaned into each other’s mouths as they felt their arousal for each other through their jeans.

Light tore his mouth away from that soul consuming kiss and focused on grinding their cocks together.

“Ahh! Light! More!” L gasped, his head flying back as pleasure zapped up his spine with each drag and grind of Light's cock against his own.

“I’ll give you everything you want. I’ll give you everything you _need_ ,” Light whispered, a dark gleam in his eyes as he reached for L's arms. Effortlessly he pinned them above L's head and distracted him with another wet kiss. Light was thankful for his foresight in always stashing a tie in their bedside drawer, just in case. He expertly trussed L’s slim wrists against the bars of the headboard with an elaborate little knot.

L gave a slight tug against the restraints and mewled when they didn’t give. Light smirked down at him. It was L's kink, both of their kink really, to be dominated and to dominate. Light found it ironic that L had no idea just how much his life was controlled by Light now...and by extension, Rippa.

“Light, fuck, please," L begged, all shame gone as his brain took a breather and another part of his anatomy took control of his thought processes. He could only want right now, and he _loved_ it. Giving up control to Light was a perfect reprieve, for once in his life he didn’t have to think, to plan and to calculate. He could just feel.

“Patience," Light chided, “I told you, you’ll get what you want. But first, I’m going to get what I want," Light punctuated the statement by twisting a rosy nipple and L arched his torso off the bed, teeth grit against the sudden snap of pleasurable pain.

“You’re trying to kill me," L groaned as Light traced his stinging nipple with the very tip of a finger.

 _'Heh, anyone else in the world, L. I’d kill anyone else, but not you'_ Light dropped a kiss to L's forehead. He could taste the salt of his sweat and he licked his lips, excited at how quickly L was losing control and giving in to him.

Light dipped his head and dragged his tongue across a nipple.

“Haaaaa!”

Light smiled against the flesh as he flicked his tongue back and forth over the hard point. With each downward flick L let out another pant or moan and it was music to his ears. Light readjusted his sprawl as he felt L's cock dig insistently into his belly.

He blew on the hard nub and focused his attention on it’s twin.

“Ahh! Light, please!”

Light nipped at it in warning. L settled back, acknowledging the chastisement and willing himself to be patient.

Light rewarded the obedience by kissing down L's belly and swirling his tongue around his belly-button. L had to bite down hard on his lip to stop himself begging. He wanted that tongue and those lips elsewhere and he knew Light knew it.

The fucking tease.

Light ignored the straining bulge in L's jeans and peppered wet kisses over his hip bones and flanks. He traced patterns with his tongue across the pale skin until L was writhing with impatience.

“Lift your hips."

Finally!

 L arched his hips, sighing in relief as Light hooked his thumbs in his jeans and dragged them down. His boxers soon followed and L squirmed as his hard cock sprang free and slapped against his stomach. Precome dribbled from the tip and smeared against his stomach as Light removed his jeans and boxers.

Light lifted his head and admired the results of his “hard” work. L's face was red, his hair was slicked back with sweat and he could scarcely see any of the familiar grey of his irises. They were black with passion.

“Fucking beautiful,” Light mumbled as he glanced down at L's twitching cock thoughtfully. It was too soon to give him that kind of relief yet, but perhaps a preview would be appropriate. He purposefully avoiding the straining flesh and lapped up the smears of translucent fluid pooling on L's belly.

“Light, please? I need you!” L whined, his hips stuttering as he felt Light’s hot breath on his skin.

“L, if you carry on interrupting me I am going to have to gag you."

L whined at that and his cock twitched before Light's amused gaze.

“Though I suspect that wouldn’t be much of a punishment for you, would it?”

“N-no," L admitted, breathing harshly to get himself back under control. What did Light expect? He was his first and only experience when it came to pleasure and sexuality. Anything Light did L loved.

Light bypassed L's cock and dropped kisses and licks down those strong thighs, making L shudder with want. Surprisingly smooth and nearly hairless, Light admired those long legs with lust darkened eyes. He had a thing for L's legs, and they both knew it.

One he reached L's narrow feet, slender and almost cute looking, he began a tender foot massage that had L melting back into the bed.

“Have I ever told you how grateful I am you disdain wearing footwear? I get to see these cute little feet whenever I want."

L tossed his head and gasped when he felt the tickly, wet sensation of Light's tongue intricately tracing the lines of his veins on the arch of his heel.

Light decided L was almost where he wanted him. A few more minutes of teasing and L would be screaming to fucked. He made his way back up those long legs until his face was flush with L's groin. He waited until L squirmed with impatience before he dipped his head and pressed the lightest of kisses to the weeping slit.

“FUCK!” L's hips snapped up, desperate for further stimulation. Instead of granting it, Light began sucking on his inner thighs.

L whined in distress and tugged hard on his restraints. If he could just get his hands free he could grab onto Light's head and pull his mouth _exactly_ where he wanted it.

Light flicked his eyes up to him and smirked at L's impatient scowl.

“Something you want, Love?”

“Yes. Your mouth on my cock. _Now_ ," L snapped, pushed to his absolute limit as Light continued to suck on the tender skin of his thighs “Please," he added, when Light pulled away once again and raised an eyebrow at him.

L decided a change of tack might work. He closed his eyes and bared his neck submissively to Light’s gaze. Unable to resist, Light scooted up his body and bit down into the tempting flesh. He sucked hard on L's pulse point until a dark purple mark blossomed on the pale skin.

“I need you, Light, please, I really need you. I’m going insane," L's voice hitched when Light reached down and gripped his cock loosely.

“I know, love. And when I finally let you come it is going to feel so amazing. Good things come to those who wait...”

L wondered if it was physically possible to die from sexual frustration.

“But I’m nearly at my limit too," Light admited, he could almost taste L's relief before he added, “And I still have your other side to do yet.”

L let out a sob of arousal and frustration when Light reached up to undo the tie. Light rolled L onto his belly, and inserted a pillow beneath his hips.

Light traced his tongue down the ridges of L's spine, reducing him to a shivering, panting creature the lower he went. He paused just above the swells of L's ass and slowly parted his cheeks. L bit his lip, unable to quash the feeling of embarrassment as Light stared at that part of him.

He let out a startled shriek as Light licked a strip straight down his crack to his hole. Light tongues the furled skin until L sobbed for him to just do it already. Pointing his tongue into a spear he pushed it into the quivering flesh and L howled in pleasure.

Light pulled L's cheeks further apart and got to work, eating him out until L screamed he was going to come.

Well, that wouldn’t do. He wanted him coming on his cock. Regretfully, Light pulled away from L's ass with one last lap to the clenching hole he would soon breach.

He reached for the lube and smacked L's ass playfully. He made short work of sticking himself up and fingering L to readiness. He suspected L was that ready for him he wouldn’t even care if Light hadn’t stretched him out or not. 

L let out a loud sigh of relief as he felt the head of Light's cock push into him. Light placed a hand between his shoulder blades to keep him still as he slowly sank into the tight sheath.

“Yes, fuck, finally," L moaned, eyes rolling back in his head as Light flexed his hips, the rest of his glorious cock sinking inside him smoothly.

Light husked out a laugh as he established a fast paced rhythm, curling one hand under L's hips to lift him into his thrusts.

L let out a series of garbled moans as Light jabbed into his prostate. The pillow beneath him was soaked through with precome and he knew he wouldn’t last long. He couldn’t think of anything except his need to come. It was blinding in its intensity.

“Close?”

“Yes!”

Light grinned and laid himself flush against L's back. L spread his legs automatically and Light pumped his hips faster, his teeth bared as he hissed out his pleasure. Nothing in the world felt as good as fucking this tight, clenching hole. Even writing in the Death Note paled in comparison.

“Aaaah, Light, oh-GOD!”

Light bit into L's neck to hide his smirk. He was L's God, he just hadn’t realized it. Yet.

“God Damn, L," Light gasped into L's ear, barely perceptible over the squeaking of the bed and the fleshy sounds of his balls slapping against L's skin. “Beg me to come, fucking beg me!”

“Please let me come, please, Light!” L screamed, tears of sheer frustration pouring from his eyes.

Light bore down hard and ground himself against L's prostate mercilessly. He willed his own orgasm away and concentrated on stimulating that little bundle of nerves inside L. He screeched and his entire body locked in place, his ass clamping down on Light's cock.

Light smirked triumphantly as L let out a long wail as he hurtled over the edge into bliss. The contractions against his cock milked Light's own pleasure from him and he thrust inside three more times, filling L up with warmth as he shouted out in ecstasy.

L let out a broken moan as he felt Light's cock pulse and throb inside him. He couldn’t move a muscle, and lay limply as Light filled him up with seed. One strong jet of come hit his prostate and his breath hitched as another jolt of pleasure smashed through his senses. Mouth open in a wordless cry, L thrashed as he came again, his cock twitching weakly as little dribbles of come oozed out of him.

Light ground down against L's prostate again, recognizing the signs L was having an internal orgasm. He felt (even more) like a god every time he made L come like this.

“No More! Please, I can’t take it!” L groaned, shuddering as Light fucked him through it.

“Yes you can, just one more. For me," Light cooed. He withdrew from L's body, spent and satisfied and thrust three fingers inside the stretched out hole. He hooked them and with practiced ease found the swollen gland he was searching for.

He pressed down against it hard, eliciting another series of garbled moans and protests from L. He slid his free hand under L's hips and groaned at how fucking wet L was. The pillow was saturated with come and precome.

“One more," Light whispered into L's ear, “Show me how much you love me, Baby, one more...”

L sobbed helplessly as his hips bucked back against those fingers. He felt absolutely wrung out and exhausted, but his body strained towards a final release, pushed on by Light's relentless massages.

“Gaaah! Ugh, Aaaagggghhhh!”

Light watched as L suddenly spasmed, his eyes rolling back as came once again. Nothing came out of his cock this time, but Light hadn’t really expected that to happen. This was all internal, and it stroked his ego like nothing else to see L thrash beneath him in overstimulated ecstasy.

“Good boy," Light praised, dropping sweet kisses to L's sweat-slick back, “I knew you could do it."

“Ugh...”

Light snorted at L's response. He was well and truly out of it, fucked to oblivion and on the verge of passing out.

_Well, my work here is done. Best grab a shower and judge the next batch of criminals lined up._

Light eased off the bed and smiled at L tenderly. He was out for the count, mouth open and snoring softly.

“Ryuk, Rippa."

At once his Shinigami appeared before him.

“We’ve got a few hours to ourselves, I’m going to have a quick shower. Then I think we should have a little writing session."

Ryuk’s eyes gleamed with excitement and even Rippa appeared eager.

“I think we should purge...America of its filth today," Light considered. “Maybe Australia tomorrow. You guys get started, I won’t be long."

Ryuk peeked past Light to L, who was snoring and drooling into his pillow.

“Won’t be long before he’ll be writing names down with us."

Light smiled in satisfaction as he nodded to Ryuk. No it wouldn’t be long at all...

 


	18. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Watari's birthday and L struggles to cope. In steps Light to make it all better!

L lay in bed, eyes screwed tightly against the sunlight filtering in through the curtains.

It was July 16th. Watari’s birthday.

“Oh god, I miss you," L mumbled, tears slipping from under his lashes. “I hate you for betraying me...But dammit I miss you."

Light and the boys were knee deep in case work, and L felt so alone suddenly. He had never imagined a life without Watari or Near in it.

His new life with Light and the boys...it was wonderful, _blissful_ even. But he felt incomplete. A Watari shaped hole was in his heart and L knew it could never be filled again. His mentor, his friend and the one he had thought of as a father was gone and there was no way of bringing him back.

A choked sob slipped from his throat and L gave way to the tears. He let the emotion ravage his senses as he succumbed to braying sobs.

Light paused at the threshold of their bedroom and frowned. Right. The old fuckers birthday was today. He would have to distract L from his pain. Even dead, Watari occupied a place in L's heart and Light did not like that one bit.

He let himself in and L jolted upright, eyes watery and face flushed.

“Oh, Darling," Light soothed.

L sniffed as he stared at his boyfriend. Light looked so fucking stunning in a perfectly tailored grey suit and sky blue tie...

“I’m sorry, it’s st-stupid,” L wiped at his eyes with his sleeve.

“Of course it’s not. He raised you, he was a big part of your life, L. It’s only natural you miss him. I miss my father too...”

L's lip trembled. Light understood the pain he was feeling and yet he was still motivated. He didn’t indulge in sobbing in bed did he? No, he was working on cases and making the world a better place...

“I’m sorry," L apologised again, sounding stronger now. “I’m going to grab a shower and I’ll be downstairs to help out."

Light bit back a smile as his ploy worked.

“You sure? You don’t have to if you’re not feeling up to it, Babe."

L wiped his eyes once more and climbed out of bed, a determined look in his eyes.

“No. I’m good. I want to get the evidence to prosecute that fucker who killed the babies in Mexico."

Light smiled in understanding, “We will, Babe, I promise that woman will suffer for what she’s done to those poor kids."

Although Light had already made sure of that. .. 

“You know, if there was any one who deserved their name to be written down it’s her. I hope Kira is keeping an eye on Mexico."

Light had to grin at that.

 _Oh, Rippa, you spoil me…_ He thought in thrilled amusement. 

“What?” L frowned as he noted Light’s amusement.

“Well, it’s just a bit surprising to hear you say that."

“Yeah well, the world’s changed. Criminality is being eliminated and my views have changed as well. Whoever Kira is they’re doing a pretty decent job of eliminating the dregs of humanity.”

Light could have kissed him. L was nearly there. It wouldn’t be long now, he was sure of it.

“I agree actually," Light pressed a tender kiss to L's lips. “Go shower, I’ll whip you up some extra sugary pancakes, okay?”

L's eyes softened, “I really don’t deserve you, Light...” Light silenced him by kissing him again, bringing one hand to rest on the nape of his neck. He ran his tongue over L's lower lip and L parted them with a soft, needy little sigh.

 _Fuck, I wish we had the time for a bit more…_ Light thought as he plunged his tongue into L's mouth and rubbed it against L's. 

L moaned and carded his fingers in his hair, their bodies pressed flush together as they kissed passionately. When Light felt his cock beginning to stir he reluctantly pulled away. That would have to wait until later.

L's eyes were dazed as they parted.

It was too easy to distract L. Light marveled at him. When he stopped thinking and started feeling he looked absolutely beautiful.

“Shower," Light reminded, placing one more lingering kiss to L's lips. “We will pick this up later...”

 _Oh, fuck, he drives me insane_. L thought, eyes drifting down to Light’s kiss swollen lips. He wanted to kiss them again...

“Shower. Right."

Light quirked a brow in amusement when L continued to stand in his arms, face flushed and eyes the softest grey.

“L, would you like me to pick you up and bring you to the shower?”

L startled and shook his head. He smiled and headed towards the bathroom, amazed at how out of sync Light could make him.

Light readjusted his tie and ran a hand through his hair to slick it back into place. As he heard the shower switch on he returned downstairs to their office.

Kira had work to do...

***********

Mello was lounging in his chair, reading a script for his Drama club’s latest play, when Light returned.

Now 16, both boys looked happier and healthier than he had ever seen them. The sun-drenched climes of LA suited them and even Matt was beginning to tan.

“Hey, Light, a case request just came in, looks pretty decent and pays a packet as well."

Light smiled at Matt and reached for the documents held out to him.

A wealthy Russian businessman wanted LM Detective Agency's assistance in tracking down his errant daughter...

“£10 million...not bad,” Light muttered as he flicked through the file. It would involve a fair bit of digging, hacking and probably a bit of espionage but he was confident wherever Anna Stavoski was she wouldn’t stay hidden from them for long.

“I think L would be interested in that case, you know how much he loves to mess with the Russian Mafia," Mello piped up.

“Mmmm, that’s true,” Light placed the file on L's desk and went to the kitchen to make some pancakes.

Ryuk and Rippa were waiting for him.

“Morning, Shinigami," Light smirked. “Guess what? Some detective from the states has declared himself as the one who will capture Kira. Publicly renounced L for refusing to continue pursuing him.”

Ryuk grinned, excited at the prospect of another cat and mouse game between Kira and a detective.

“Naturally L doesn’t give a shit what he thinks but I do. It will be interesting to see what this new detective does. I doubt he has L's calibre but it could be fun. I think we should start focussing on criminals over here. Get the Detective riled up a bit."

“Hyuk, hear that, Rippa? It’s Kira vs L take 2!”

Light snorted in disdain, “Hardly. I suspect this X person is probably a loser living in their mom’s basement or something. They’re sloppy, I’ve deduced that much," Light expertly flipped the pancake and smiled down at it. There was no one in the world like _his_ L.

L arrived just as Light was dishing up the pancakes. Showered and dressed, he looked much better. L even managed to greet the Shinigami with a polite dip of his head.

More of Rippa's handiwork?

“They look amazing, thank you, Light," L sighed as he gazed down at his mountain of pancakes, syrup and fruit with adoring eyes.

“You’re welcome, Babe, I’m going to fix some up for the boys, why don’t you go and get caught up?”

L nodded and reached up for a sweet kiss.

Light hummed in happiness against L's lips, delighting in Ryuk’s amused “Hyuk’s.”

L entered the office and greeted his brothers. Both were smiling up at him and L knew in his heart they were genuinely happy.

Somehow Light had managed to band them all together into a strange little detective family...Light was their glue.

_I really need to show him how much I appreciate him. What was that meme Light and Mello were laughing at yesterday? Something about blowjobs being like flowers for guys...heh, I will give Light some awesome “flowers” tonight then…_

“...Do we even want to know what your thinking about right now?” Matt asked slowly as L blushed and stared off into space.

“No, probably best if you don’t," L replied. He sat down and dug into his pancakes. He looked up when he realized both of his brothers were looking at him like they were expecting him to shatter. His happiness seemed to confuse them...

 _Right. Watari's birthday. Need to address that_.

L put his fork down and looked at his brothers.

“I think we all know what day it is today...I...admit I had a bit of a breakdown earlier but Light...He pulled me through. Just like he always does. How are you guys feeling about it?”

Matt shrugged his shoulders. He was such a typical teenager when it came to discussing feelings. Mello was more sensitive than his brother and he had less difficulty in opening up.

“It sucks. I miss him. But at the same time I’m still so mad at him and Near for trying to betray you, L... I think if they had been killed by Kira it would hurt more...but, their deaths were an accident. It could have been anyone of us sat beneath that faulty Ariel system really. Fucking nuts when you think about it...”

L nodded. Yes, he knew that. He had commissioned a thorough investigation into their deaths. He couldn’t rest until he knew if Kira had been responsible or not. Ryuk and Rippa had also confirmed Near and Watari's lifespan was due to expire that day and that it was against the Shinigami code to tell mortals when they were due to die...

Watari and Near's deaths had been tragic but at least they were accidental. Predestined, according to the Shinigami. In the rough few weeks following their death L had managed to glean some comfort in that.

Kira hadn’t killed them because Kira only killed those worthy of death for their crimes. Watari and Near had been innocent. And once L knew Kira had no hand in their deaths he found himself further reconciling with Kira’s judgements...

“Matt, Mello if you guys don’t want to work today and just want to do whatever...”

The boys shared a fond look at L's clumsy attempt at being understanding.

“We'd rather work this morning, but yeah we could take the afternoon off if that’s okay? There’s going to be this sick gig on the beach later...”

L smiled at Matt, “Of course but _NO_ drinking. We’re in America, the law here states quite clearly no under 21’s can drink alcohol and I’m not going to be amused if I have to bail you out, Boys."

Mello rolled his eyes, “Light’s only 20 and you're 22. So when you think about it were all just a bunch of minors here! Well, except you.”

L shrugged. Technically he could drink whenever he wanted to, he just didn’t care for it.

As if in cue Light entered the office with pancakes for the boys and a bowl of yogurt with healthy (L shuddered) low sugar granola for himself.

L flipped through the case request on his desk with interest as he finished up his breakfast. £10 million... that was pretty decent, and he needed to make sure Matt and Mello had financial security now more than ever. Light had applied for joint-legal guardianship over them until they were 18 and L had been delighted when it was granted because,  if he was honest, he doubted it would be. Light was still so very young himself…

But he tended to act older than he actually was. He walked with so much confidence, like he had this aura of power surrounding him.

God dammit. L couldn’t help but love Light. He loved the man so much that it actually hurt.

Light noticed L's soft stare and got up from his seat and went to sit next to him.

“What is going through that wonderful mind of yours?”

L blushed and looked down at his plate, “I was just thinking how much I love you."

Matt gagged dramatically but Mello’s face softened at the sight of Light tenderly running his fingers through his hair. L deserved to be loved the way Light loved him.

“Well, I happen to love you too," Light smirked as Matt gagged again, “Just wait till you get a girlfriend, Matty, you won’t be gagging then. Love does weird and wonderful things to a person."

“A girlfriend? Ew. I don’t want one of those," Matt sniffed disdainfully.

“A boyfriend then?” L tried.

“Double Ew...no offense guys, but ...the thought of being with anyone just doesn’t sit well with me."

“Ha, two Gays, an Ace and a Bi!” Mello giggled. “We should have named ourselves the Rainbow Detective Agency instead of LM!”

L snorted into his coffee and couldn’t help but laugh.

Mello shared a pleased look with Light as they both enjoyed L’s happiness. Mello had to admit to himself when Light had first suggested the move and becoming a family he wasn’t sure if it would work but now...

Now for the first time in his life everything made sense. He was happy. They all were.

***********

After taking the Russian Mafia case and closing the Mexican child killer case, L decided they all deserve a break. He ushered Matt and Mello out the door and pounced on Light as soon as it was shut behind them.

Light grinned and flicked his eyes to Ryuk and Rippa. “Go make yourselves scarce!”

“Hyuk, come on Rippa! No point hanging around here, those two go at it for _ages_.”

“We’d best avoid the beach though if the children will be there... want to cause some traffic accidents on the busy intersection?”

L groaned and shot the Shinigami an annoyed look, “Can you just leave already!?”

The Shinigami left, muttering to each other about how rude some humans were. L ignored them and pushed Light back onto the sofa and spread his legs. L settled in between them and surged up for a kiss as he fumbled for Light’s belt. Light groaned into the kiss and arched his hips helpfully.

L tore his belt off and yanked his pants and boxers down his thighs.

“Baby, you are inspired," light gasped as L pulled his stirring erection free.

“I want to give you flowers. I’ve been thinking about it all afternoon."

Light blinked in confusion, not quite sure what L was talking about until he remembered the silly meme Mello had sent him yesterday.

“Oooooh," Light said slowly, a wicked grin spreading across his face, “ _Those_ kinds of flowers."

L dropped his head and kissed Light’s hip bone. With his face partially concealed from Light he felt more confident in speaking more freely.

“I love you, Light. I don’t even think you realize just how much I love you. You’ve kept myself and the boys sane and somehow made a new life for us...I just wanted to show you how grateful I am."

Light sighed and ran his fingers through L's hair.

“I would do anything for you, L. You don’t need to do this just to show gratitude."

L looked up with a cheeky smile, “Could I do it because I want to and I’ve been thinking about swallowing your come half the morning?”

Light moaned and spread his legs further, completely exposing his hardening cock and balls to L. He gave L an indulgent smile and L licked his lips in anticipation.

L gently took Light’s thick cock in hand and lapped at the tip, his eyes flicking up to Light’s face as his boyfriend gasped and slumped back against the sofa. He waited, licking gently for Light to tell him how he wanted it.

“Fuck, L, no teasing, you want my cock Right? You said you’ve been thinking about swallowing my come half the day?”

Pupils blown with arousal, L nodded his head and licked his lips.

“Then get that mouth on my cock and let me fuck your face."

L whimpered at the words and promptly sucked Light down in one go, gagging slightly as Light’s cockhead bumped the back of his throat. Never having possessed much of a gag reflex in the first place, L ignored the instinct to heave and focused on giving Light as much pleasure as possible.

Light let out an explosive moan, hips bucking off the sofa and pushing his cock further down L's throat.

“Fuck, _yes_!” Light hissed, pleasure cutting through him like a knife. L groaned around his cock and the vibrations made Light tense and shudder at the sensation. He gripped L's head with both hands and established a furious pace, eyes locked on his own cock sliding in and out of L's mouth. It was erotic as fuck just watching his straining flesh ram into that wet, warm suction. 

He knew there was no way he could drag this out. L had taken his words literally, he was sucking strongly, eyes closed and moaning around the cock in his mouth as he worked for Light's come.

“Fuck, fuck, your such a good cocksucker, Babe, you’re going to make me come!”

L let a little of Light's cock slip from his mouth and licked the head, the slick sounds sending them both into overdrive.

Light yanked L back down onto his cock and bucked up into his mouth with increasing urgency. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears and his balls were tight and throbbing with the need to come. 

L tapped his thighs and backed away from him, eyes smokey and saliva and precome dribbling down his chin. He looked so debauched it had Light on his feet in a second. He knew what L wanted.

L knelt submissively and curled his hands behind his back, eyes fixed on Light expectantly.

“Oh, my sweet love. You need me to fuck your mouth don’t you? You need me to destroy that slutty mouth of yours?”

“Yes," L managed to reply with a slight rasp to his voice. “Please, Light. I need you."

Light gripped his straining cock in one hand and gripped L's hair with the other. L moaned as he felt light brush his cock teasingly over his lips.

“Keep your hands behind your back and I will fuck that sweet mouth of yours till you get what you want. You are going to swallow it all down, aren’t you?”

“Yes!”

Light smirked when L opened his mouth, ready and willing to be used by the god towering over him.

Light plunged back into that hot cavern and held L's head in place as he fucked his face with sharp, deep thrusts.

Saliva dribbled down L's chin and onto Light’s thighs but neither cared about that. Light was teetering on the edge, the corners of his mind already dimming out as he concentrated on nothing but the primal urge to come.

“Take it!” Light commanded, ass muscles flexing as he picked up his pace. L sucked in air through his nose, eyes closed tightly as he relished the feeling of Light’s hands in his hair and that cock of his utterly destroying his mouth and throat.

Light moaned in excitement as the hot coil of his orgasm began to unfurl in his belly. Hips moving so fast they almost blurred, Light’s entire world focused on the push and pull of his cock as he forced it down L's throat.

L let out a low groan at the rough treatment. The groan tingled through Light's thrusting cockhead and sent him over the edge. He tipped his head back and came with a triumphant shout, his balls drawing up and shooting jet after jet of come down that hungrily clenching throat.

“Yes! FUCK, L! Fucking swallow it! Drink it up!”

L swallowed, eyes wide as he stared up at Light. Head thrown back and hips snapping he looked fucking breathtaking...

L sucked in another lungful of air and continued to swallow the tart bursts of come that flooded his mouth. Light had clearly needed this, he was coming like a racehorse.

“Aaaah fuck," Light panted, struggling to breath as L tenderly lapped and sucked on his spent and twitching dick.

He felt absolutely wrung out by it. His balls actually felt empty he had come so much and L...

L's eyes had slipped closed in bliss as he pulled off Light's shaft and lapped up the last drops of come from his slit, as eagerly as a kitten lapping up milk.

_I’ve made you into quite the come-slut, haven't I, L?_

He allowed L to lick and muzzle him until it was simply too much. He gently eased L off him and helped him to his feet.

“Thank you for the flowers...they were _fantastic_."

L giggled at the joke and pressed himself against Light, his erection hot and hard against his hip.

“I think you deserve to come for that,” Light smiled and dipped his hand into L’s jeans and gripping L's cock through his sopping underwear.

“Please, please," L whispered breathlessly as he buried his head into Light’s shoulder. Light shoved the jeans and boxers down and began to jerk him off, adding a little twist to his wrist on the downward stroke that had L crying out and bucking his hips in desperation.

Light sank to his knees and took L's cock in his mouth, knowing he wouldn’t take long to come. L was oozing precome and his cock was pulsing with need. He bobbed his head and hummed and that was all it took. L's hands flew to the sides of Light’s head to steady himself as he screamed out his name, come gushing out of him and coating the back of Light’s throat.

L whined as he felt Light's throat convulse around him with each swallow and tipped his head back in pleasure.

Light waited patiently for L to come back down to earth and sucked at him tenderly, feeling a wave of love wash over him. L was so fucking perfect.

L slumped forwards and Light pulled away, arms out to catch him.

“Jesus...Light," L gasped brokenly.

_Heh, I think you will find he has nothing on me._

“Mmm, think we could do with a shower...” Light kissed L tenderly, their tongues curling gently as they tasted each other.

“Yeah...” L leaned against Light and closed his eyes, feeling sleepy, relaxed and so fucking content it brought a goofy smile to his face.

“And then I was thinking...movie in bed? Maybe a takeout? The boys are off this afternoon and if you can’t beat them...”

Light smiled temptingly. He wanted L distracted and away from a computer screen for the remainder of the day. Angelique Cruiz's death was due to be broadcast soon after all.

“Sounds wonderful," L kissed Light's nose, grey eyes searching his face.

_How? How does this beautiful man love me so much? How did I get so lucky?_

Light wrapped L in his arms and glanced over at his computer.

Good. The spyware software was already installed. He would g et the new detective nice and rattled before he wrote his name down.

But that could wait.

Right now he decided even God's deserved a day off, and he planned on distracting L for the reminder of the day. Today wasn’t Watari’s birthday anymore.

Today was about him and L. Just like everyday that would follow it... 

 


	19. Beliefs and Believers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L learns some troubling information that rocks his world view. Light is determined to give him something else to believe in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter since Yay, writers block has come back to bite me on the nose AGAIN. Be patient, I will hopefully figure out what I am doing with this fic again soon!

L was fascinated by the artifacts on display in the Los Angeles Museum of Antiquities. Light thought it was adorable as he watched him wandering from one display to the other, a finger to his lip and eyes wide with interest.

“Ooh, Light, can we go and look at the Pompeii artifacts next?”

_'You can be such a child at times, L. That bastard Watari never let you enjoy things like this, did he? You were always just a letter on a screen to him. I promise I am going to give you an incredible life... and you will choose to support Kira…:_

“Of course, Sweetheart," Light shot him a bright smile, well aware of the admiring glances he was attracting as he smiled and wrapped an arm around L's waist.

“Thank you for bringing me here. I’ve never actually been to a museum before...”

Light’s smile dimmed slightly. There was probably a lot L hadn’t experienced that he had taken for granted. It would be up to him to ensure L lived a full and happy life. Watari was in the sea feeding the fish where he belonged, and now L was by his side where _he_ belonged.

“Anywhere you want to go, or do, I’d gladly do it."

L’s shy smile warmed him. L had no idea how lucky he was to be loved by a God and Light knew he was lucky to be loved by someone as brilliant as L Lawliet.

_'Thank the gods I decided to pursue him. If I had written off that crush on him or written his name down... No, there’s no point thinking of that now. Not when we have the whole world in our hands!'_

Light ignored the group school girls drooling over him and took L's hand in his before leading him towards the Pompeii exhibit.

“Light, is there anything you’re particularly interested in? I’ve just realized you’ve been following me around the last two hours...” L had the grace to look a little guilty.

“I’m interested in hanging back and watching you enjoy yourself, Babe,” Light waved his hand, charming smile back in place as he discreetly checked the time. Very soon their date would be interrupted anyway and he’d been to plenty of museums. The only history he was interested in was the history he and L would make together.

“You're very sweet, Light,” L complimented, doing his best to ignore the gaggle of high school girls who had followed them to the next exhibit.

Light smirked and breathed into his ear, “Even when I’ve got you bound and gagged, begging to come and utterly at my mercy?”

L's thoughts screeched to a halt. He was treated to some rather X-rated mental images, courtesy of his perverted brain and gulped.

“No, Light, I stand corrected. You aren’t sweet... You’re beautifully masterful, an utter tease and very cruel,” L frowned when he noticed the girls seemed to be crowding around someone on the ground. “Is someone hurt over there?”

Light spared a glance over his shoulder. Bethany Evans wasn’t hurt, she was dead. And soon sixteen more of her classmates would be as well.

“Light, what-?”

Light shoved L aside as one of the students began to scream. L stumbled into the exhibit case, eyes widening as he spotted the blood pooling around the dead girl on the floor. She’d been stabbed, and for some reason her murderer had targeted Light and himself.

“Easy,” Light soothed, placing himself ‘heroically’ between L and the girl who’d tried to stab him, hands up and palms exposed to show he was no threat.

Emily Macchi’s muddy brown eyes narrowed as she lunged again, her body carrying out the actions Light had written. Next she would succeed in knocking Light aside and attempt to stab the person in front of her (L) Light would then grab the slip of Death Note he carried with him and write down her name in front of L.

He might be angry when he calmed down and was less confused, but Light knew L would feel indebted to him even further. It would be a perfect introduction. L would meet Kira, and since Kira just so happened to be his boyfriend who had just saved his life...

Rippa had assured him L was ready to know the truth, and that its subtle manipulations had played on the sympathy L already possessed for some of Kira’s actions and fuel them even further.

Today was the day Light would reveal who he was and L would believe in him and his justice. 

“Light, look out!”

Light stumbled as the girl shoved him out of the way. L saw the knife gleam as it caught the harsh exhibit lights and he raised his arms, an automatic instinct to protect his face.

He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the pain. Instead, he heard the sound of a knife clattering to the floor followed by the heavy, meaty thud of a body hitting the ground.

L opened his eyes and stared down at the dead girl at his feet. He tore his gaze away from her glassy stare and looked at Light.  
Light met L's gaze, head held high and slip of paper clutched in his hand.

Paper? Death Note paper?!

Light calmly clicked his pen to retract the nib, keeping his eyes on L's face.

“Light... _You_...”

Light spotted the security rushing over and grasped L's wrist, “Not here, quickly move.”

Too stunned to think, much less move, L stumbled after him as Light pulled him away the gathering crowds down the corridors, through the gilded doors and out into the sunshine.

It was only when they were safely away in a nearby park and watching the emergency services pull up outside did L finally regain control of his tongue.

“... Y-you killed her!”

“Yes, I did,” Light panted, “She was trying to kill you, L. You really think I would let that happen?”

L shuddered at the next words as they were breathed into his ear.

“ _Kira_ would not let that happen.”

“You’re him… you’re Kira,” L mumbled, shock and acceptance warring inside him.

“Yes.”

“... how long… how long have you been Kira?”

_'Rippa, don’t let me down…'_

“I became Kira exactly six months after Misa’s death. Her powers were transferred to me at that point. She possessed the Shinigami eyes, and now so do I. I’m sorry, L, I didn’t want to keep it a secret from you, but between the other Death Note users and Watari and Near's growing suspicions of me I decided it was for the best.”

L slumped down onto the park bench, eyes closing as he tried to analyze the situation. That Light had been Kira he already knew. That Light had once again become Kira was something of a revelation. Six months ago... That was when the Kira killings changed. Petty criminals had stopped being targeted, and the world had begun to accept Kira's judgements.

_'Kira began to eliminate those who truly deserved to have their lives taken from them. Those who killed without remorse, rapists, pedophile... That was when I first started finding my views aligning with Kira's. Wasn’t that the main reason I decided to drop the case? Well, that and the inevitability of Death Note use…'_

Light held his silence, aware L was processing what he had told him. The fact that L hadn’t stormed off or tried to kick him pretty much told him L had already accepted it in principle. He was just working out the details.

“... Are you still _my_ Light?”

Light knelt by L and took his hands in his. He knew exactly what to say to reassure him. “I will always be yours. You need only say the word and I will give up being Kira once again. You are the most important thing in this world to me, L.”  
  
L watched Light's thumbs sweep across his skin. Light was the most important thing to him as well.

“I am glad you told me, Light,” L finally mumbled, “I love you. I told you long ago even if you were Kira I would still love you. Misa was evil, she killed out of spite and the desire for advancement. But you have held your peace and killed those truly worthy of death. I accept who you are, Light... Kira.”

  
Light enfolded him into his arms, grinning into his shoulder.

_'I’ve won. I’ve really won. I have his heart, his mind and his acceptance…'_

“So..will you show how you target those you deem worthy of death? There might be a way to... Make it more precise. I could help you.”

Light squeezed him, “That is all I have ever wanted to change the world with you by my side. My equal and my love.”

“Leave it to me to tell the boys... And Light, please... Never keep secrets from me again.”

  
Light inhaled the sweet scent of strawberries as L's hair tickled his face.

“I won’t,” he whispered, the lie tinted with sweetness.

Like anyone else who loved someone with all their heart, L believed it.

************

Telling Matt and Mello had been surprisingly straight forward. Matt had nodded and asked if Light planned on continuing his killings (something he confirmed) then shrugged again and returned to his video game.

Mello took a bit more convincing. Light assured him he would never write their names down and that of _course_ he had not been responsible for Near or Watari's deaths. Those he had killed had been publicly vilified and their deaths had been celebrated. Light made sure not to address himself as God.

The boys and L would need some time to accept _that_ fact.

“So... You have the Shinigami eyes?”

Light smiled gently, “Yes, I inherited them from Misa.”

“...Can you tell us how long we have left?”

L glanced up from his book, interested in the possibility of knowing when he died. Would he want to know the exact date or where such things better off remaining a mystery?

“I can't tell you that, Mello. All I can say is you three will all live long lives and I sincerely hope they will be happy as well. There is something I can tell you, though. Something Rippa divulged to me that technically no Shinigami should tell a Death Note user...”

Light basked as all attention turned to him.

“When a human uses a Death Note for four consecutive years, upon their death they become Shinigami too. That means one day after this life I will be gifted a new life as a Shinigami. It's immortality! And I want you to have it too. L, you possess Ryuk's Death Note, but we will need to acquire two more for the boys... If that is what they want, of course.”

Matt and Mello shared an astonished look but L looked troubled.

“Wait, what’s the alternative? Is there such thing as Heaven and Hell? I suspect the rules in the Death Note are deliberately ambitious and some to be outright lies. I’ve already made my choice. I will use my Death Note to exist with you in this next life but... If there   
is a heaven I would much prefer the boys to go to it. They aren’t as tainted as we are, Light.”

Mello snickered and handed Ryuk an apple, “Speak for yourself, I’m down with the Shinigami crew. Ryuk, how are we going to go about getting me a Death Note?”

Ryuk grinned, already compiling a list of possible Shinigami he could steal Death Notes from, just as he had stolen from Sidoh...

“I can pop back to the Shinigami Realm and... relieve a lazy Shinigami of their Death Note for you,” Ryuk munched into the apple. “It would kill em though, eventually, but who cares about that? They’re going to be replaced by you guys!”

“Is there such a place as Heaven, Rippa?” L asked, a faint hint of longing in his voice.

I know it's stupid and probably highly illogical but... I would like to think Near and Watari are at rest…

“There are no places called Heaven or Hell. When humans die the place they go is Mu. Your kind made up the concept of an afterlife to comfort yourselves that your insignificant lives actually mean something.”

“They do mean something!” L snapped at the slug. “Even if we fade into nothing once we die our lives mean something. We’re important to those we love...”

Light smiled and patted his hand, “We are, Babe, but Rippa is right. What happens after our loved ones have all gone? Will our names continue to mean something then? No. Humans are worthless, cruel creatures who waste their one and only life dreaming of something better. But it doesn’t have to be that way for us. We can be more than human. We can change the world.”

“Sold! Ryuk, I want my Death Note,” Mello flung his apple core into the Shinigami's gaping mouth. “Wasn't that we became detectives in the first place, to change the world?”

L hugged his knees and rested his head upon them. There was no Heaven. Watari and Near were just gone.

He glanced up at the bright faces of his two remaining brothers and felt a fierce protectiveness overcome him. He would not just lose them. Light had made this family and they would not be parted, not even through death.

“Ryuk, Rippa, do you believe you will be successful in obtaining two more Death Notes?”

“Oh yeah, the old man is so lazy I could probably get away with stealing his,” Ryuk shrugged his shoulders.

“Well then, that’s settled,” L sounded distant, upset. He quietly left the room with an excuse to go make some coffee.

“Poor guy, he’s always believed in the existence of Heaven,” Matt sighed. “Even though he’d never admit it.”

Light smiled and clasped a hand on the boy's shoulder, “He’ll be okay, Matt, he just needs time to come to terms with all he’s learnt today.”

Light smiled to himself.

And I’ll give him something else to believe in..

He would make believers out of them all.


	20. A unique family bonding experience!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light decides to spend an evening in with his family, bonding over killing people (naturally) later, he notices L's reaction to a proposal and decides to give him a proposal of his own...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaah! The sweet love/manipulation I just can't! 😍❤😍

Ryuk had made good on his promise. The Shinigami had vanished back to his realm for two days and had returned with two barely used Death Notes and numerous tales of the lazy Shinigami he had stolen them from.

L narrowed his eyes at the Shinigami as he handed the books to his brothers like some Gothic Santa.

_Here boys and girls! Have a Death Note! Ho ho ho!_

His lips curled at the thought and he snickered softly to himself. At least he still had a sense of humor about it.

Light noticed L snickering to himself and dropped down on the sofa next to him. He held out an arm in invitation and L curled up against him, resting his head against his chest and listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"I know it’ll take some time for you to get used to, Baby, but I promise you will," Light soothed, one hand drifting up to toy with messy strands of black hair.

"Hmm," L closed his eyes and focused on the steady BA-DUM of Light's heart. It was surreal to think one day they would all become Shinigami themselves. Would their love be able to survive an eternity?

"Elliebeanie! Look, mine's blue!"

L forced his eyes open and he managed a faint smile at Mello's excited face. Christ, they really were like children on Christmas morning.

Rippa lumbered over to its newest prodigies and began explaining the rules of the Death Note to them. L tried his best to shut the slug's irritating mental voice out and buried his head in Light's chest again.

"We've cleared our caseloads and Detective X has bit the dust, shall we watch a movie or something?"

L lifted his head, "Will there be popcorn?"

Light melted at how adorable he was, "Yes, the sweetest, sugariast popcorn ever," he wheedle.

"Sold," L nodded, his mood lifting. Light could always cheer him up.

"What are we watching?" Matt called over "I vote Bohemian Rhapsody!"

"Second that!" Mello piped up.

"The people have spoken. I’ll go make some popcorn. Can you dig out those fluffy throws, Babe?"

L nodded and shuffled off the couch. The boys were engrossed with their new death-dealing toys so he didn't bother to disturb them as he went to find their throws.

By the time the popcorn was made and everyone had settled down the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, casting Los Angeles in a hazy sheen of burnt orange and gold.

L felt surprisingly relaxed and indolent as he stared out the window and watched the sun set. The Shinigami had, for some reason, decided to join them in watching the movie.

A very fucked up picture of domestic bliss...

Light rolled his eyes in fondness as L snickered to himself again. Whatever L was thinking clearly baffled him, and since he kept glancing at the Shinigami (Ryuk was sprawled indolently on the floor staring up at the television) he figured it was probably something concerning them. Even Rippa had settled itself near the television and seemed engrossed.

L wasn't really paying attention to the television, instead he thought about his god like ability to kill anyone in the world. With just a name and a face and a stroke of a pen he could take away someone's life.

It was a heady thought.

Who would he kill? Animal abusers definitely, Paedophiles, rapists, serial killers and torturers were at the top of the list.

Light tightened his hold on L, part of him itching to get the movie over and done with and start writing. He had names and faces burning behind his eyes, useless lives just waiting for him to snuff out...

L munched on the popcorn and got sucked into the movie despite himself. When it finished Light seemed relieved and quickly dislodged L from his sprawl against him to turn the television off.

"I'm going to make some tea and then we can sit down and write some names."

Matt and Mello glanced up at him and nodded their heads. Although they were quite hesitant about the idea of killing they still were eager and help cleanse the world of evil. The Shinigami cackled excitedly when they saw how the boys reacted. It was only L who appeared pensive about it.

Once the tea was made Light gathered his little family of soon to be Kira's around the kitchen table. A Death Note lay in front of each of them and just to be a dick Ryuk snapped a few photos and mimed wiping tears away as he simpered over the sweet family bonding that was happening.

"Carry on, Ryuk, and there will be no apples for the rest of the week," L threatened.

Ryuk shut his mouth.

"So, how do we decide who to kill? Are there any stipulations about killing them? Like should they have committed some heinous crime? What if they have been wrongly convicted?"

"There is always that risk," Light admitted, "But as far as I’m concerned, it's a risk worth taking. There are too many rotten people in this world and they need to be removed."

L bit his lip, part of him wanting to argue with that ideology but part of him in total agreement of it too.

He had never felt so confused before.

_If we don't use the Death Notes when we die we just become nothing. Light will be a Shinigami by himself... I can't imagine a worse fate than only having one lifetime with him. I want to be with him forever._

L thought back to the walk he and Light went on earlier that morning. Light had dragged him out of bed wanting to explore the neighborhood, and go to this cute coffee shop he had spotted. By all means the walk was great. They breathed in the early morning air as L looked at the beautiful houses and the odd people passing by them. One man had a full head of pink hair and jogged past them only wearing a pair of shorts and pink sneakers.

L knew people from LA were a little… eccentric but he had never really seen it until now. When L was last in LA he had been there to solve a case and hadn’t gone sightseeing.

The cafe was nice, the workers were super kind to them and had even made his coffee extra sweet and made a heart with the cream. L instantly felt calm, the smell of coffee and being able to hold Lights without the fear of judgment was something out of a dream. But all dreams must come to an end, after finishing their drinks and giving the workers a hefty tip they started their walk home.

On the way home L had heard the sound of crying, after further investigation they found a trash bag with a baby cat inside. They’d rushed home and drove to a nearby animal hospital. By every minute that passed the kitten had seemed to get worse.

As L held the kitten in his arms in the waiting room he couldn’t stop thinking about who would do such a thing to an innocent creature. He felt like he finally understood why Light would choose to kill.

L picked up his pen and jotted down the names of several people he had grown to hate over the past few weeks.

Ryuk snorted, impressed as L wrote ten more names straight off the bat and turned to Light, "If you aren't careful he’ll give you a run for your money, Lighto."

"Doubtful," L smirked, "Anyway these are just people I had a score to settle with. Criminals who bought their freedom or who received paltry sentences. I know each one is guilty beyond doubt since I investigated them. I refuse to write down names unless I am 100% certain of their guilt, Light. That is a risk I will not take. And I’ll find the person who tried to kill Mirri.”

Mirri was the kitten they had saved that morning, she was currently at the vet staying overnight for observation. She had been severely dehydrated and underweight. She also had a slight fever, but the vet had said it was nothing to worry about.

“You do it however you want to,” Light praised and dropped a kiss on L's head. He was thrilled to see L with a pen in hand and scrawling down names. It had been something he had been dreaming about for months now.

He had finally achieved his goal. He had L and now L was part of his life as Kira.

“Can we write down the names of people in bands we don’t like?”

Light snorted, “No, Mello, we can’t. Kira only Judges those deserving of death, not those who make trashy music.”

“Missing an opportunity...” Mello muttered but accepted Light's ruling. L glared at him.

“I'm going to do some research into those who have violently or repeatedly abused animals and got away with it,” Matt declared, already reaching for his laptop.

L seemed particularly fond of this idea and helped Matt find the names he was searching for. Light smiled at them indulgently. They both adored animals, and ever since this morning they had seemed even more convinced to punish the evil. If killing prolific animal abusers stoked the fire needed for them to fully engage in their new roles he was all for it. The world was better off without humans who committed such cruel acts to defenseless animals too.

“Matthew Cruz. Starved fourteen dogs to death on his farm in Portugal,” L muttered as he scanned the report, “Sentenced to 20 hours community service and a £100 fine. That’s a slap on the wrist if I ever saw one...”

Matt's eyes gleamed as an idea spring to mind. Ryuk and Rippa had said if he wrote the details of death in six minutes and 40 seconds he could control how and when the person died...

“This is so fun,” Ryuk leered as he peeped over Matt's shoulder to see what the boy was writing.

_'Matthew Cruz, to die by being ripped apart and eaten alive by a pack of wild dogs. He is to die in absolute AGONY. His cock and balls are to be ripped off and eaten in front of him FIRST.'_

“ _Nice_ ” Ryuk gave a lopsided grin, “Daww, I’m so proud of you guys.”

L smirked at Ryuk, finally feeling more comfortable about this whole ‘Judging’ people thing. He had to admit Matt's ironic sense of justice was very satisfying...

“Oh, Martina Lambert. The woman who was convicted of running that huge dog fighting ring in Manchester,” L snapped his fingers as he tried to remember the details of her sickening crimes. “She used to ‘adopt’ kittens and use them as bait. Write her name down next.”

_You’re really taking a liking to this, L._

A warm rush of satisfaction ran through Light.

He decided to return to his own writing for an hour or so and by the time he had closed his Death Note the grand total of 132 useless lives had been obliterated.

Matt and Mello were yawning at this point but L seemed wide awake and thrumming with energy.

Light checked his watch and was surprised to note it was only 9:30. Plenty of time to show L how proud he was off him. Maybe they could take another walk down by the pier.

“Boys, mind if I take L out for an hour or so?” Light knew they wouldn’t, but it was nice to ask.

L perked up at that, reminding Light of a curious puppy.

“Urgh, yeah, scram. You two will probably be slobbering all over each other and I don’t want to see that,” Matt shuddered in disgust. L rolled his eyes at the redhead's dramatics and ruffled his hair.

“Be good. The Shinigami will babysit,” Light smirked, tossing Ryuk an apple from the fruit bowl.

Ryuk caught it in his mouth and bit into it, all the while mumbling about how juicy it was.

Light ignored his antics and went to fetch his and L's coats. The sea breeze brought a chill to the air this time of night, and he really felt like a walk on the beach under the stars. It would be a perfect end to a very stressful but productive day.

“Where are we going, Light?” L asked as Light led him out of the door and down the pathway from their condo. The night air kissed their skin and Light wound his arm around L's waist to pull him closer. L always felt the cold more than he did, and he couldn’t help but smile when L leaned against him gratefully.

They walked together enjoying the quiet noises of the night. Waves could be heard crashing onto the shore and the distant honks of car horns seemed almost pleasantly buffeted by the whisper of wind through palm trees.

“Light, do you miss Japan?”

Light raised a brow at the sudden question. What was L thinking about now? Well, whatever it was he would distract him from it.

“No, not really. My family made it very clear they don’t want to see me. besides my new family is here. I love Los Angeles... Why? Do you miss it?”

“No, I was just wondering if you did,” L shrugged. “I love it here and the boys have settled down so well. I just wanted to make sure you are as content as I am.”

Light smiled and pulled L even closer, “How could I not be? I have _you_ , don’t I? Kira and L are finally one and one day we will all achieve immortality...our lives will never be meaningless, L and that makes me feel utterly content.”

L nodded and nibbled his thumb in thought. Up ahead Light spotted a donut shop and pointed it out.

“Oooh, I wonder if they serve those jelly donuts? They were amazing,” L moaned at the memory of them and Light snorted, amused at the near pornographic noises L made when he was thinking of sugary snacks.

_Sugar and Sex. The ultimate distractions for you, L._

Light mused as L practically dragged him over to the shop.

It was fairly quiet and had a relaxing ambience about it. Soft acoustic violin music played from the speakers and it had a tasteful sea-themed decor.

“Evening, Lads,” A cheery looking young waitress spotted the auburn haired man's arm securely locked around the dark haired man's waist and bit back a sigh. Why were all the hot ones gay?

“Evening,” Light replied politely.

“Do you have any jelly donuts?” L said.

“Sure, how many you want?”

L asked for two and a rainbow milkshake. Light had ordered just a coffee. He smiled his thanks and led L over to a corner table overlooking the beach.

“No problems! I’ll be right back,” Betsy smiled and hurried off to get their order.

“You’re getting so good at this date thing,” Light complimented, “Remember when we went on our first date in Japan?”

L, regretfully, did. He had been so freaked out by how normal everything was he had shut down and curled in on himself. Watari had never raised him for normalcy, and it was only with Light's patience and understanding L was finally feeling confident enough to try living a ‘normal' life of dates, and grocery shopping.

It felt so damn good not to be a letter on a screen anymore. L reached for light’s hand and squeezed it.

“Thank you, Light, you are the one who has helped me be able to do things like this... I think without you I wouldn’t be able to cope anymore.”

_That’s right, you need me._

Light squeezed L's hand back.

“Good thing I am always going to be here for you, L...I’ll never leave you.” The ‘Unlike Warari’ was left out but Light knew L had picked up on it.

L smiled as he spotted a young man suddenly dropping to one knee in front of his girlfriend. Light watched as the girl let out a happy little shriek and launched herself into his arms. His keen eye spotted the ring to be rather cheap, but their happiness and love for each other was obvious. It didn’t matter to them if the proposal took place in a quiet seashore cafe with a cheap ring.

“That’s so beautiful,” L smiled wistfully as the waitresses stopped what they were doing and clapped. L noticed most of the other customers were clapping so he followed suit.

As the newly engaged couple enjoyed a complimentary ice cream Sundae, L dug into his donuts, mumbling happily with each mouthful.

Light sipped at his coffee as the wheels turned in his mind. L had looked so genuinely happy for that couple... Would he like to receive a marriage proposal himself? The mere thought of same sex marriage was out of the question (and not even considered) in Japan but here, in a cute little donut shop in America he could dare to dream it...

He could propose to L and marry him. L would be his in law, and damn if that didn’t make a shiver of bone deep longing run through him...

“Light?”

Light smiled easily and took another small sip. Yes, he decided he would marry L.

L slurped on his milkshake and tilted his head. What on earth was Light thinking about? He was smiling in a slightly creepy way...

“Let's finish up and head to the beach,” Light changed the subject. He didn’t have a ring on him but that was of no major concern. Maybe they would go ring shopping in the morning?

L shrugged and finished off his mini mountain of sugar. Light paid the bill and spotted one of those ring-pop candies behind the counter.

L would love it, it was the perfect proposal ring for him!

“Oh, and one of those please,” Light gestured towards the candy. “Red, if you have it.”

“Im guessing for Mr I love sugar over there,” she teased as she rang it up.

“Yeah,” Light smiled down at the waitress and leaned in a little closer. “I'm going to marry him.”

She let out an excited gasp and clasped her hands over her mouth. L looked up from the dregs of his milkshake and frowned at them. Was she flirting with Light?

Light shared a whispered conversation with the girl for a few more minutes while L sat and seethed in anger. When Light finally walked back to him he gave him the cold shoulder.

Light smirked at L's adorable display of pique and waved bye to the waitress.

“Oh come on, L, you know I wasn’t flirting with her,” Light said through a smile as L pulled his hand away from his.

“Really? ‘Cause it looked like it. What were you whispering in her ear?”

L's jealousy was delicious. Light closed his eyes and tasted it on his tongue, savoring it for a moment before he firmly took L's hand back in his and led him towards the beach.

“I’ve been thinking of something for quite some time now,” Light began as they walked across the moonlit beach, “I know today isn’t the best time, with that whole Mirri thing going on and everything, but I have to ask you now..."

L blinked up at him, wondering what in the world he was on about. He sounded so serious all of a sudden and L felt a little guilty about his fit of jealousy.

“You can ask me anything,” L mumbled, heart pounding in his chest. “Just please don’t drag it out, you know how nervous it makes me.”

Light offered a little shrug and elegantly dropped to one knee. He pulled the ring-pop out and held it out to a wide-eyed L.

“Marry me?”

“...”

Light raised a brow at the silence. Where was his ‘Yes!’ he flicked his eyes up to L and bit back a snigger as L moved his eyes from the ring-pop to his face and then back again.

“... A-are you being serious?” L finally managed to whisper.

“Yes. Same sex marriage is possible in America and...I just couldn’t wait to ask you anymore. I love you. I don’t just want to spend the rest of my. Life with you... I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. I was just waiting for the right time to ask. I haven't really planned further than that, hence the candy ring,” Light gave a roguish smile.

“...”

_Jesus, L, hurry up and say yes already._

But L continued to stare down at him like he'd grown another head.

“...”

“L?!"

L jumped at the sound of his name and sank to his knees in front of Light.

“I can’t believe you want to marry me,” L admitted dazedly.

“Well I do,” Light slipped the ring on L's finger. “Now, say yes.”

L’s eyes filled up with tears as he launched himself into Light's arms and breathed a yes into his ear.

Light smiled smugly as he wrapped his arms around L's back and hugged him tightly.

Kira _always_ got what he wanted.

 


	21. God's and Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light's marriage is approaching, and Light decides he wants an extra special wedding gift from L. Public acknowledgement that the detective L is working alongside Kira to further cement his grip on power... Later, they worship one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to EvenThoughIDied for helping me with the smutty scene in this chapter (I wasn't in the mood to write it but she was) you are awsome :)

The first leaves were beginning to fall, their short lives coming to a close as they drifted to the ground, turned orange and crumbled to dust.  
L watched the leaves fall with a strange sadness. Autumn was his favourite time of year, and that is why Light had suggested an Autumn marriage. He wanted to marry Light. He wanted that more than anything. 

Light had asked him for a wedding gift... To publically announce that he, L, was working alongside Kira. 

He struggled to come to terms with how he felt about it. Light was Kira and L loved him. They had all used Death Notes, had been using them for months, but this seemed like a big step. The whole world would know the Detective L had joined forces with the criminal he had once promised to sentence to death. 

‘This is a test of my pride. Light is challenging me to swallow it and admit this final defeat to him. He wants my complete surrender before he marries me. God dammit, he knows he has won! I love him, surely that is enough?’

L snorted derisively at his thoughts. Of course that wasn’t enough. Light wanted the whole world to know that *he* was justice. Having L as an accomplice would further validate that fact. The detective L had been inactive for almost a year, but the sharper souls in the world could still see he was active and using a different code name... 

L looked away from the trees and stared at Rippa. The creatures black, rippling flesh and beady eyes were as repulsive as ever. It just stared straight back at him, and L felt naked beneath it's gaze. 

“Stop looking at me” L muttered darkly. Ryuk, he was beginning to accept, but Rippa... He didn’t have much time for Light’s vile Shinigami. 

*If you love him you will give him what he wants, Lawliet* the oily voice purred into his mind *It is only fair considering all that he has done for you and the boys. Swallow your pride and accept your place at Kira's side...*

L tore his eyes away from her and went to check his emails. Rippa watched him go with smug satisfaction. It didn’t even have to *try* with L Lawliet anymore. 

He would do as Light asked just to make him happy. No manipulation was needed. 

L scanned through his mail with utter disinterest. The boys were at college and Light had volunteered to go grocery shopping. They had finished up all their case work and he suddenly found himself *bored* and if there was one thing he hated being it was bored. 

L's fingers hovered hesitantly over the keyboard before he began to type up an email. The whole world would read it, and listen to the speech he was to make, so it had to be perfect... This was Light's wedding gift. Anything less than perfect would not be acceptable. 

**************

Light wandered through the aisles idly, wondering what the fuck was taking Rippa so long to come and report back to him. He knew L was struggling to come to terms with his request, and had hoped a bit of space was what was needed. 

Still... The wedding was tomorrow afternoon, and he had much to do before then. He knew in his heart L wouldn’t let him down, but... He had been pondering over his request for a good week now.  
Light was just checking out when Rippa *finally* lumbered over to him. Light smiled charmingly at the cashier and wished her a nice day. He loaded the groceries into his car and finally had the opportunity to look at his Shinigami. 

“Well? Is he doing it?”

*I left him when he was drafting it up. I didn’t even have to use much energy on him. You’ve got him at your heel*

Light beamed at the creature. 

“Excellent. I can’t wait to hear what L's supporters have to think about it” Light snickered, “There are still so many fools who believe L is still trying to convict me. If only they knew, hmm?”

Light climbed into the car and smiled up at the muted sunshine. He might have left it a bit late, but his darling had pulled through for him, just as he knew he would. 

He stopped off at a high-end florist to pick up a bouquet of white roses (L's favourite) and smiled smugly to himself. L had given him ‘flowers’ so it was only fair he returned the favour. L adored these sweet little gestures and Light adored spoiling him so it was a win/win as far as he was concerned. He was certainly *not* a sap, despite what Ryuk said. 

He first heard the breaking news story on his way home. He cranked the radio up and let the words wash over him:

‘... This exclusive report... The Detective L has released a worldwide broadcast confirming not only are they still active but that they have joined Kira himself!...’

Light smiled smugly as the reporters chatted excitedly. He couldn't wait to hear what L had said. When L's synthetic voice filter filled the air he turned the speakers all the way up. 

“People of the world, This is L. I am contacting you all to confirm that yes, I am still active. I am working alongside Kira and helping him bring justice to all those who deserve it. 

I am aware I once promised to find and execute Kira, but one cannot execute a *God* Kira has shown me that his judgement is righteous. Global crime rates have fallen, 63 countries have accepted Kira as their supreme head and I am proud to say I am working alongside Kira. I encourage everyone who wishes to live in a more peaceful world to accept Kira's judgements. There is no need to fear neither myself or Kira provided you live a good life. 

In the countries Kira and I govern all the criminals to be executed will be dealt with*after* careful consideration. Innocence, if it can be proven, will be respected. Guilt will be dealt with accordingly. Billions of dollars that would have been wasted keeping prisoners in jail will instead be pumped into public works projects and eliminating global poverty. Kira's goal is to make this world a fairer and safer place for the good souls who inhabit it. The degenerates will be washed away, and society will be better for it. Kira's vision will not fail and this world will change for the better because of it. 

I encourage all heads of state to accept Kira. The countries who do not will fall behind, and in this competitive global market that will be disastrous. The choice each person on this earth is faced with is a simple one: accept Kira and thrive, or reject Kira and suffer in poverty, criminality and vice. This message is to be broadcast around the world, and each nation who has not joined the fold of the countries governed by Kira will be given *one* month, from the time of this broadcast, to make a public declaration either for or against Kira's rule. Be warned: Any decisions made will not be open to future negation and will be *final*

Do not make the wrong choice. Swallow your pride as I have done and accept Kira's law as the future we all need. For your sake and for future generations”

Light was *floored* when it ended. L had gone above and beyond for him. He had secured Light the allegiance of thousands if not *millions* of people. Light knew the countries who viewed L as their principle source of justice would be swayed to his cause by L's eloquent speech and his brilliant ultimatum. L had swallowed his pride and given him the *world* as a wedding gift. 

“Oh, L” Light wiped at his eyes, tears of happiness running down his face. He sped the rest of the way home, desperate to hold L in his arms and rain kisses down on his sweet face.  
He would reward L for choosing him. And then he would marry the one who had given him the world. 

*************

L sat and stared at the television in astonishment. He knew his words would carry weight but even he hadn’t been expecting the response he was receiving. Mali, Congo, Papua New Guinea, Lithuania, Greece and Poland had *already* pledged themselves to Kira.

Millions of people would now live their lives governed by Kira and his judgements. It was a terrifying and exciting prospect. Tomorrow he would be marrying a *GOD* in all senses of the word. His husband would rule the world, and he would rule by his side. Kira and L: together. 

“L!”

L startled as Light rushed into the condo and pounced on him. L giggled breathlessly as kisses were rained down upon him. 

“Thank you! Thank you, L! The countries, fuck have you heard how many countries have bended their knees to me?”

L nodded his head, eyes wide as he took in Light's almost boyish excitement. 

“We are going to change the world together, L. All four of us”

Light took L's head in the palms of his hands and kissed him tenderly. He had never been so proud of L as he was in this moment. 

“I admit at first... I wasn't comfortable with what you asked me to do. But then I realised you are my future now. The detective L is the past and I have to let go of that. We will be Kira together now, won’t we?"

Light kissed him again in answer. As an afterthought he grabbed the exquisite bouquet of roses and presented them to L, and did his best to ignore Ryuk's snort of ‘Ha! Sap!’

“Thank you, Light, they are beautiful” L smiled at the crisp white roses. 

“Just like you” Light said, before he could stop himself. Ryuk erupted in laughter and Light turned to him, eyes flashing dangerously. “You can fuck off now”

Ryuk giggled but pranced off. It was time to watch the sex and the city rerun anyway.  
Free from pesky Shinigami Light's fingers toyed with the buttons on L's shirt. L sighed when he felt feather light brushes against his skin as Light slowly undone them one by one. 

“Light... The boys” L mumbled, head tipping back automatically to accommodate Light’s lips. 

“Staying over Max's” Light smiled darkly, “You proclaimed to the world today I was your god. And now I want to show you what it is like to be fucked by god”

L’s mouth went dry at the words and his heart hammered in excitement. 

“Show me”

Light finished removing L's shirt, and as he pulled the sleeves down L's arms, he bit his shoulder hard. L gasped, but didn't scream. Instead he dug his nails into Light's back as Light grabbed his ass and hoisted him onto the bed. 

L laid quietly on his back as Light reached between his legs and undid L's pants, sliding them off with a quick jerk, exposing a bare and vulnerable L beneath him. L's cock throbbed with need as Light stood above him, his own bulge begging to be released from his slacks.

“Stay,” Light commanded as he rounded the bed and opened the drawer of the side table. He removed hand cuffs, rope and lube. Climbing back onto the bed by L's side, he cuffed L's hands above his head to the head board. He kissed L's forehead before sliding off the bed and walking back to the foot of it, undressing slowly in front of L.

L twitched and desperately wanted to rip Light’s clothes off. His hands jerked against the cuffs, seemingly having a mind of their own. Light smiled at L's discomfort and hesitated, purposefully stopped at his pants zipper. He instead reached for the rope and tied loops around L's ankles, then stretched his legs over the edge of the bed, folding him at the knee, and tied his bound feet to the foot of the bed. L let out breathy little moans as Light worked. It had been a few weeks since they had used the ropes!  
He stroked slender fingers down L's legs as he slowly stood to admire his work. A fully bound and stretched L lay below him, waiting and wanting, wide eyed and gazing at him adoringly. 

‘Fucking beautiful'

Light began undoing his pants once again and kicked them off. He climbed on top of L and straddled him, grinding their throbbing cocks together. L buried his face in his raised arm as he moaned, hips stuttering when he felt the glide of Light’s cock against his own. It was maddening.  
Light didn't go for long. He wanted L to last. He wanted L to sweat, to need, to beg. Straddling his lover, he looked down at L, “Do you worship me, L?” 

“Of course I do,” L panted, gazing up longingly into Light's amber eyes, unable to help himself as his body squirmed beneath Light.

“Then show me,” Light said as he guided his cock into L's mouth, positioning L's head by grasping fistfuls of his hair, rotating his hips forward until he felt L gag on him. The sensation sent a shock through his body, and he rocked his hips to and fro in a steady rhythm, the quiet groans and gargles of L's throat sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

Light could feel himself growing closer to completion; something he didn't want just yet. He withdrew from L and crawled down his warm, sweaty body, licking up the salty beads as he went.

“Hah,” L tossed his head back as Light tongued one of his nipples, ever so gently rolling it between his teeth as his fingers twirled its opposite. “Oh, God, Light. Yes, oh God!”

Light dragged his tongue across L's heaving chest as his back arched in ecstasy. Continuing his decent, Light kissed the fold of L's inner thigh. L's face twisted as his cock twitched with need, “Oh, please. I don't know if I can take this!” 

Light smirked, feeling encouraged. L would take whatever he decided ro give him! He continued dancing around L's desperately throbbing cock, the veins pulsing as the head turned purple. He caressed L's balls and caught yet another desperate plead from L as precome dripped from his tip. Light flicked the tip of his tongue against L's slit, taking in just a drop off his precome as L cried and begged for Light to fuck him.

He decided to concede, mainly because they had such a busy day tomorrow and he wanted nothing more than to just fuck that tight sheath, come and have a bath. Sliding off the bed, he undid L's feet and pushed his legs up from the base of his thighs. Light reached for the lube he earlier tossed onto the bed and pressed two lubricated fingers into L's wanting hole. L cried in pain and pleasure, but relaxed quickly as Light prepped him with practiced ease. 

Lifting L's hips, he angled his slick cock and slid effortlessly into L's perfect heat. L cried out again in pleasure as he clenched around Light’s cock, sucking him deeper inside. Light called him a little slut for how eagerly his body accepted him and L's cock jerked at the words. He nodded his head, crying out for more with each thrust into him. Light was no longer teasing, and he sobbed as their bodies strained together as they worked towards release. 

“Ah, L, mmmm,” Light closed his eyes as he impaled his lover over and over again, striking a deep and passionate rhythm. Sweat dripped from his body, pooling with L's. He was getting close now, and flexed his hips faster. The bed creaked with each movement as Light gave in to his mindless need to rut and fuck and come... 

L screamed as Light hit his prostate over and over, seizing his body against Light as the shock shot through him. L clenched around Light's cock and both Light and L plummeted over the edge, Light bursting inside L as he desperately thrust himself into the heat. L cried out as he exploded onto his own stomach, dizzy and unable to catch his breath.

Exhausted, Light withdrew from L and shakily reached up to undo his cuffs before collapsing onto his partners chest.

Sweaty, pulsing and shaking with residual energy from that hard and fast claiming, they panted raggedly. L let out a long, utterly contented moan as he felt his hole spasm and clench around thin air. 

Light just made him want to do it over and over again. 

“Bath” Light mumbled into L's chest. 

“Bath” L slurred out, eyes slipping closed. He dozed off as Light undone the ropes. Light smiled down on him and pressed a tender kiss to L's kiss swollen lips. 

L worshiped him but he worshipped L too...  
Light left him to prepare a bath and squeeze in a half an hour of judgements. 

***********

Later as they drowsed in the tub together, L reflected on his life so far. He was nearly 23 and in the last two years Light had shown him what it meant to be truly alive. He had seen things, done things and *felt* things he never thought he would. 

He missed Watari, but with each kiss or murmur in his ear those feelings lessened slightly. Light was taking over the entirety of L's heart, and even the spot reserved for Watari and his memory wasn't safe from him. 

L just didn't care. Watari was nothing but a memory and dust now. Thanks to Light he and his brothers would live forever, their flames would burn brightly into eternity. They would never be forgotten. Perhaps if Watari and Near hadn't tried to betray him they too would share their fate... 

“What are you thinking about?” Light whispered, fascinated by how distant and dreamy L's soft grey eyes were. 

“Eternity...” L mumbled in reply, “I am thinking about everything and nothing”

Light rested his head against L's slick shoulder and pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck. He knew L would expand on his answer once he was done thinking and with L in his arms and the steaming, lavender-scented water lapping around them, he was content to wait. 

“Do you think one day, hundreds, maybe thousands of years from now... Do you think you will still love me?”

“No, I don't think. I *know* I will. And you will still love me too. One day we are going to rule the Shinigami Realm, the Mortal realm and whatever is there is. We are going to be eternal, but don't dwell on that yet, Baby. We still have a whole mortal life to live first”

L nodded his head. Best not to consider their future-it was too big, even for him to understand.  
“Besides, the only day I am looking forward to is tomorrow when you become mine and I become yours. Heh, glad Ryuk isn't around to hear that he would have called me a sap for sure”

L smiled and wrapped Light's arms tighter around his waist and settled back against his chest, content and happy. 

“You *are* a sap, Light. And I love you for it”  
Light snorted and buried his nose in L's hair. Maybe he was, but he was a *God* and weren’t gods supposed to be benevolent to their chosen ones? 

L's eyes suddenly snapped open in alarm, “Oh, shit, Light! The boys! I forgot to pick their outfits up”

“We’ll get Ryuk to drop them off. The ceremony doesn’t start till sunset, Babe, relax. There will only be the four of us and then we will all be going on a family vacation/honeymoon to Australia. Ah, I can’t wait!”

L beamed because Light's joy was infectious.  
“Me either, Light... Oh, um, I know you wanted to keep most of the evening as a surprise but... There will be cake, won't there?”

Light grinned. Oh yes, there would be cake. There would be a LOT of cake for his sweet L...


	22. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light get married. Cue fluff, stupid Shinigami's and heartfelt vows ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate chapter, but i've split it into two parts since it's quite long. I will be returning to this series at a later date and writing a sequel to it, but obviously I don't know when quite yet! 
> 
> Big shout out to 'Eventhoughidied' who wrote the wedding vows for me after I just floundered with them. You are a legend and I am so fortunate to have you as a friend and co-author! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the wedding, and the next part contains gratious wedding night smuttyness 😍

L stood before the mirror and stared down at the silvery grey suit Light had chosen for him. It shimmered subtlety every time he moved and it caught the light. It was absolutely perfect and for once in his life he didn’t even care about the fact he would be wearing shoes. 

Light had made sure they were slip on and made of the softest leather. 

L felt cherished by such a seemingly small but considerate gesture and it made a few tears spring to his eyes. Light had gone down to the private beach to prepare things himself, so all L had to do was wait for the boys to get ready and join him there. 

L giggled at the sight of Ryuk attempting to clip on his white rose button hole to those things he called clothes. 

“Here” L sighed. He walked over to Ryuk and pinned it to him, inwardly admitting it was probably easier for him to do considering he didn’t have claws (‘yet, maybe one day I will...’) 

“That looks lovely, Ryuk” L forced a polite smile. It didn’t. It looked a bit stupid paired up with Ryuk's Gothic attire but the point was the Shinigami had asked to be actively involved in the wedding ceremony. Rippa, thankfully, had dozed off and shown no interest. 

“Ellibeanie! You ready?”

L gulped and swept his hair back from his face. Was he ready? Ready for a heart attack maybe.   
His eyes widened and he bit his lip at the irony of that thought. 

“Yes, come in. Please tell me you have some kind of alcoholic drink. I will even let you have some”

Mello, being Mello, produced a bottle of vodka with a flourish. L decided since it was his wedding day... Night, rules could be bent just this once. Besides, he was so nervous he could have downed the entire bottle in one go. 

Matt smiled at L and complimented him on his suit. L flushed and mumbled how smart the boys looked in their matching tux's. It was a rarity to see them looking so well dressed and he made a mental note to snap a few pictures of them looking half decent. 

“Don’t tell Light about the vodka” Mello winked as he began pouring out glasses for each of them. 

L rolled his eyes. Knowing Light he probably already knew somehow anyway. He accepted his glass and knocked it back, wincing at the burn as it spread a trail of fire down his throat to his stomach. He had needed that! 

“I can’t believe he wants to marry me. I’m still convinced I look like a frog and he is...a fucking Adonis” L mumbled, cheeks heating as the vodka hit his system. 

He knew he shouldn’t really drink much more since he was such a lightweight but Mello was already pouring them all another glass and it would be rude not to... 

“Urgh, shut *up* you don’t look like a frog” Mello groaned. He was buzzed and excited to see his older brother get hitched, now wasn’t the time for insecurity! 

L checked his watch and startled when he realised he only had another half hour to go before the limo was due to arrive. In just one hours time he would leave his old name of L Lawliet behind and become L Yagami.   
It was such a bizarre and breath-taking thought! 

“Okay, to Elliebeenie getting married!” Matt held his glass up, they clinked them together and downed their drinks. 

It was half six and twilight was hanging in the air. The moon was hanging low in the sky, its silver glow spreading out across the water. The sun was still clinging on to life, its last golden rays blending together with silver. 

As L looked out at the sky he knew in that moment why Light had insisted on a twilight wedding- it represented them perfectly. 

“I’m so nervous” L admitted as they performed their last minute checks on invisible creases. Ryuk managed to find a spare button hole from somewhere and L realised he must have automatically ordered *three* of them... 

“Bound to be nervous” Mello soothed, “I mean, your putting the noose around your own neck with marriage!”

L sighed. He really shouldn’t have expected much else from Mello. 

“Limo’s here!” Ryuk giggled, as excited as a school girl. With a start L realised Ryuk had been watching a lot of sex in the city lately. Did the Shinigami feel like his fucking bridesmaid or something? 

“There is going to be a bouquet, yeah? I am going to be the one to catch it!”

All three young men shared a look of horror. Yes, it seemed the hideous, gangly Shinigami had decided he was a bridesmaid. 

“Sorry, Ryuk, but no. I’m not a bride, and I insisted on no bouquet. If you really want to catch something I will throw a button hole at you, okay?”

Ryuk actually pouted. 

He would just have to borrow one from one of those beach front boutiques then wouldn’t he? Ryuk grinned at his cunning plan and told them he was flying ahead to check in with Light. 

“He's up to something” L commented as they filed into the Limo. “He gets this gleam in his eyes, same as you two”

Mello plastered a look utter innocence on his face. Matt just snorted. 

The Limo glided off and L helped himself to a glass of champagne. His hands stilled on a letter Light had left for him. 

“Awww” Mello cooed as L opened it up and flushed a vivid red as he read it. 

‘To my moon,   
I love you with every fibre of my being, and I want you to know how honoured I am that you wish to marry me.   
I promise I will dedicate my life to you in mind, body and spirit, because I know you will do the same for me.   
Because the sun and the moon rule the world together.   
All my love,   
Light'

L carefully folded the note and slipped it into his pocket. He would keep it for as long as he lived. Perhaps even beyond that. 

The boys were a little buzzed of their drinks so L decided to be the responsible adult and switch them to soft drinks. The small private beach was another twenty minutes away, and he really didn’t want to deal with them throwing up everywhere.

“Austraaaaliiiaaaaaa!” Mello stuck his head out of the Limo's sunroof and L bit back a smile at his antics. He had never seen his brothers so happy in his life and it warmed his heart. 

The miles ticked by and with each one L felt his nerves ramp up a gear. It was Matt who kept him grounded by reminding him all he had to do was remember his vows. He even offered to go over them with him for what must have been the hundredth time that day. 

The limo pulled up and L had his first look at the majesty Light had organized for him. Twinkling lights were strewn from the palm trees, and a beautiful silver runway led from the curb to the marquee. Light had even hired a security team to ensure their ceremony was undisturbed. The men in black suits bowed deeply as L and the boys got out of the limo and gazed around in awe. 

“Good evening, L-Sama and your esteemed siblings. Kira-Sama is waiting for you on the beach, please follow the lights and flowers down the beach”

‘L-Sama?! Kira-Sama?! I really *am* marrying a god...’  
L nodded his head, half dazed as he followed the twinkling lights down to the beach. The marquee was placed in a little cove to afford privacy and the security team Light had employed were already talking to each other via radios and securing the area. 

It was all just so fucking surreal. 

By now the sun had set and the moon reigned supreme, casting it's light and shadow over the soft white sand and the sea beyond. 

The flowers Light had chosen to decorate the palm trees were beautifully simple. White roses and his own favourite flower: Jasmine. 

The haunting smell of it hung thickly in the air and L breathed it all in, trying to commit everything about the beautiful scene before him to memory. 

“Fair play” Matt nodded his head in approval, “He's done good!”

L's heart seized in his chest as he spotted his husband to be. Standing a little away from the civil minister and just gazing out calmly at the sea. L felt such a rush of love for one moment he just wanted to run to him and jump into his arms like those bimbos did in the movies. 

But no. He was L. He forced himself to wait patiently as Light turned and smiled at him, as if he had somehow known he was there all along. 

L walked on wooden legs, feeling like he was in a dream as he got closer and closer to the person he was about to marry. 

“L” Light smiled, his eyes shining as he took in how smart L looked. “You look beautiful”

“You’re gorgeous. Oh god. Is this happening, Light?”  
Light smirked at the abrupt praise and took L's hand in his own. 

“It's happening, Baby”

L gulped. 

As witnesses, Matt and Mello were lead off to wait for L and Light as they spent some a few moments gathering themselves. 

“Don't be nervous” Light sighed, picking up on how jittery L was, “Just pretend it's just you and me. Oh, I should probably tell you now Ryuk broke into Star Bridal Boutique and stole a bunch of shit. He really wants you to throw a bouquet”

L snorted and shook his head. He was clearly insane to find Ryuk's criminal actions quite charming. 

“It’s the Sex and the City shit he's been watching” Light sighed, “Just chuck it at his head or something”

The comedy took the edge of L's nerves and he walked with Light up to the marquee. 

Ryuk had joined Matt and Mello and was lounging on three foldout chairs, clutching a bouquet and trying to smile charmingly. 

Aware the official could see the ridiculous Shinigami L didn’t even try to keep a straight face. He snatched the bouquet from the Shinigami's hand with a small smirk. He fully intended on lobbing it half way down the beach just to see Ryuk run after it like an idiot. 

“L-Sama, Light-Sama, are you ready to begin the ceremony?”

The official was a young woman with straight blonde hair and dreamy blueish green eyes. She was a devoted follower of Kira, and after she performed this ceremony for her God she planned on fully leaving her false religion behind her to worship her new gods. 

“Yes, Anna, I think we are” Light led L over to a pair of *thrones* and L gaped at them. Light's was made of solid gold with the suns rays depictured beautifully.   
His own was made of sparkling silver, the phases of the moon picked out amongst the silver. 

“Gods sit on thrones, L” Light reminded as he pushed L gently towards his. 

L sat down on the silver throne and clutched at Light's hand as he sat beside him. The official *kneeled* before them as she thanked Matt and Mello for acting as witnesses to this most ‘divine’ wedding. 

Matt and Mello were invited to give L and Light their respective wedding bands, and L smiled at the continuation of the theme. Light's was gold and his was platinum. 

Obviously there was no talk about god and holy matrimony. Instead, Anna invited them to place the rings on each others fingers as a sign of their *eternal* devotion to each other and speak their vows. 

Naturally, Light went first, “L, I have had so many dreams and ambitions in life and they've all come to fruition. I've worked endlessly to make the world a better place, and never gave up no matter how hard it got. However, none of that compares to what I found in you. Even ruling as a god for eternity seems meaningless without you by my side. I cannot wait to start this next chapter with you. You've brought a sense of joy into my life that I didn't even know existed. A sense of peace I cannot explain. Nothing compares to you, L, and nothing ever will.”

Ryuk sobbed dramatically into a handkerchief, and Mello sniffled. Matt smiled at them both, but was tempted to check his phone. One look from Light as he reached for his suit jacket pocket put paid to that idea.

L cleared his throat and stared at Light, praying he didn't get tongue tied now. He had memorized these lines and practiced them with Matt. Staring into Light's eyes he recieted his vows:

“Light, words often fall flat when it comes expressing to how I feel for you and all you've done for me. Before we met, I was a letter on a screen. The world may have claimed that I was the greatest detective, that I had power, and that I struck fear into the hearts of criminals across the globe, but I did not have love. Not like I do now. I did not know what it meant to love or be loved; to feel. I was dead when you met me and because of you I am alive. I don't think a love like that comes around but once a lifetime if we're lucky, and here I am, standing before the man who is literally promising me forever. I can scarcely wrap my mind around it. I love you Light. I love you now, I loved you then, and I will love you for eternity.”

‘That's right, I have given you a new life, L' Light beamed at his husband-to-be and leaned in for a swift kiss. 

Anna pronounced them husband and husband and that was that. They were joined. It was a monumentally simple moment and L just stared at Light incredulously as Anna brought forth the official wedding document for them to sign. 

“Remember you are a Yagami now” Light smiled as L picked up the heavy gilt pen. 

“How could I forget that?” L signed his new name with a flourish and passed the pen to Light. He signed his name and then grabbed L by his shirt collar and kissed his living daylights out. 

They were interrupted by Ryuk looming over them, a demonic glean in his eyes. Having forgotten about the bouquet he had been clutching onto, L smirked and threw it down the beach. 

Ryuk squealed and chased after it, reducing the group to tears of laugher as they watched the Shinigami chase after the flowers that were being blown down towards the sea. 

“Brilliant” Matt wiped his eyes, “Best part of the wedding ceremony for me”

Light wrapped an arm around L's waist and led him to the towering silver and gold leaf cakes he had specially made. L's eyes went as wide as dinner plates as he looked up at the mountain of glorious sugar before him. 

“They are beautiful!” 

“I did promise you there would be cake” Light smirked, pleased with L's awe-struck response. 

“I love you” L blurted out, never taking his eyes from the cake.

“I am sure they love you too” Light teased when he realised L wasn’t going to be looking away from the cakes anytime soon. 

L blushed and looked away from them and fixed luminous eyes on his husband. 

“Matt, Mello, behave and do *not* drink too much” Light gave the pair a firm nod, “Ashley here will drive you back to the apartment and collect you in the morning. Once the ceremony has finished L and I will be staying elsewhere for our wedding night”

“Huh? We aren’t going back home too?” 

Light grinned and shook his head. Oh no. He had plans for his new husband and those plans required utter privacy. 

Light pointed out towards the sea and L squinted his eyes until a small boat came into view. 

He grinned at Light in excitement, blown away by how much effort Light had gone to. The marquee, the cakes, the rings. It had all been spectacular. 

“May I congratulate you again, Kira-Sama and L-Sama!” Anna bowed deeply, a huge smile on her face.   
Waiters approached with silver trays of champagne and Light clicked his fingers for the photographer to begin taking photos of Matt and Mello. 

L felt like he was floating on a cloud of pure happiness as Light ordered photos of this to be taken, photos of that to be taken. He simply smiled and posed when Light asked him to until the champagne was drunk, the cake was cut and Light was leading him down the beach towards the boat anchored waiting for them. 

L tried to ignore Mello's loud calls of ‘Enjoy the sex guys!’ As he and a rather intoxicated Matt were helped into their limo. 

“Oh, I will” Light leered, that familiar red gleam in his eyes, “And I know for a fact you will simply adore what I have planned for you, L Yagami”

L shivered at the dark promise of those words and followed Light up the illuminated gangway onto the ship. 

“Oh, Light...”

Light had spared no expense here either. Champagne on ice waited for them, alongside a gilded envelope. Light picked it up and passed it to L. 

“You have given me the world, L. 45 countries have bowed their heads to Kira's rule since you made your announcement. I have made it my purpose in life to change the world, but that also includes changing *your* world, L. I know in your heart you never wanted to be a detective or a letter on a screen. I know what you really wanted to do since you were a young boy”

“Train horses” L mumbled, embarrassed Light still remembered that drunken confession from a lifetime ago when Light was still Light-Kun and he was Ryuzaki. 

“When we come back from our honeymoon I am going to make that dream a reality. Open the envelope”

L opened it and for one surreal moment he thought his heart was going to stop. Light had purchased him his own stables and 9 purebred horses. There was a dappled grey, a stunning black and a haughty looking handsome chestnut that L immediately christened as ‘Light’

“These are mine?”

“Yes. As are the stables and staff I’ve employed to help you manage the place. As my husband and co-ruler you don’t have to live a life you don’t want anymore. This is your dream so pursue it!”

Tears dripped down onto the glossy pages and trickled down to the ground. 

“I didn’t buy you a wedding gift” L mumbled in a small voice, suddenly feeling very inadequate after all Light had done for him. 

“No, you didn't *buy* me one, you *gave* me one” Light soothed, tenderly wiping the tears from L's eyes, “Two, actually. You made that speech and gave me control over millions. But, more importantly, you’ve given me yourself. That is all I have ever really wanted, L. Just for you to love me”

‘Truly love me, without Rippa's influence on you. It said it barely even needs to try anymore. Does that mean you really have fallen in love with me, L?’

Light smiled as L wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight.   
He had a funny feeling it did. L really did love him. 

“Can I give you another wedding gift?”

Light smirked at the sultry whisper in his ear and squeezed L hard. 

“Does this gift involve you being naked and letting me do whatever I want with you?”

L nipped at Light's ear and breathed that wonderful word once again; “Yes”


	23. Vows Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L's wedding night. So basically, smut :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the final smut-fest chapter! And stay posted, I *will* return to this fic (at some point) to write a sequel. Thank you to everyone who has read and reivewed and I really hope you have enjoyed it :) -ALS.

Light took L's lips in a soft kiss and pulled off his suit jacket. L shrugged out of it but kept kissing his husband back with an increasing sense of urgency until the soft kisses dissolved into wet, duelling tongues and low groans of want from both of them. L's jacket hit the deck and then Light's hands were at his throat. In two jerks his tie joined the pile on the floor. 

Thrilled by the raw sexuality that exuded from his husband, L pressed against him, letting him feel how hard he was making him. Light growled into his mouth and pressed him back against the railing, pushing his own hardening cock against L’s thigh in response. 

He wanted Light and he wanted him *now* and if that meant consummating the marriage bent over the boat railing L was just fine with that.  
Light, however, had other ideas. He pulled away from L's blistering kisses and smirked down at him. 

“Don't you want to see the bedroom?”

L hastily nodded his head. Bedroom. Bed. Light naked. That was the goal right now. 

Light took his hand and led him down the small flight of stairs into the main cabin. He smirked at the look on L's face. He had ensured the room was filled with flowers, champagne and scented candles. Basically he had asked his team to make the room as romantic as possible to appease L's romantic side (and his, if he was being honest) 

“Light, this is so wonderful... Oh” L's eyes darkened as he spotted the all too familiar black bag containing all kinds of devilish toys he and Light had collected. 

“Didn’t think we were going to have a wedding night without them did you?”

L grinned and shook his head, already tempted to just chuck the rest of his clothes off and kneel. 

“Strip. Slowly” Light commanded with a soft authority in his voice that made L's stomach churn with arousal.

His hands flew to undo his shirt buttons. A few popped off but he was so passed caring. He just wanted to be naked and have Light's eyes on him. 

The shirt slid to the floor and L glanced up at Light, hands hovering on his belt. 

“Play with your nipples first. I want them hard”

L gulped but trailed his fingers back up his chest and began twisting his nipples between his fingers. He clamped his teeth down on his lower lip as sharp spikes of pleasure zipped up his spine to his brain. 

“Pull harder. I love that little grimace you make”

L pulled harder as requested, and he did grimace as pleasure boarded dangerously close to pain. It didn’t hurt as much as the nipple clamps, but it came close. His nipples throbbed and he looked up at Light pleadingly. 

“A-ah, Light!” L yelped when Light pulled a hand away and soothed a nipple with his tongue. 

“And the other one. They are looking very red” Light kissed the other nipple before lapping it a few times. L wondered if his brains were trickling out of his ears. Each lap of that tongue just made him melt. 

“Liiiight, please” L whined when Light began tracing intricate patterns across his chest with his tongue. 

“Continue stripping off” Light ordered. 

L sighed in relief and undone his belt. Shedding his suit pants, shoes and boxers felt like fucking heaven. The cool night air kissed his skin and L shivered as his flesh pebbled into goose pimples. 

“Lovely. Hands by your sides”

L dropped them and stared straight ahead, face flushed crimson as Light slowly circled him. Amber eyes appraised every inch of his skin and L whimpered when fingers trailed across his hipbones. 

Light was like a predator, sizing up its meal.  
“Such perfect skin” Light sighed, captivated by how L's pallor seemed to make him glow ethereally in the moon light. 

Light circled L's throat with one hand and felt the erratic pulse beneath his skin. L held himself as still as possible as Light's fingers trailed down from his throat, to his sternum and then down to his flanks and hip bones. 

“Ha! Oh god” L squirmed as Light took his half-hard cock in hand and stroked his fingers along the heavy length, tracing the throbbing vein gently. 

“Mmmnn!” L bit his lip as the silent appraisal continued. Light toyed with his balls and rolled them between his fingers. 

“Very nice” Light purred, eyes all but black in the low light. He ignored L's twitching cock in favour of running his hands down lean, long legs. 

L wanted nothing more than for Light to just bend him over and fill him up, but he knew better than to voice that desire. Light was still fully clothed and that told him his dominant lover planned to take his sweet time about it, so there was little point in protesting. 

He’d just surrender to the deliciously languid torture of Light’s feather-soft touches and his scorching gaze for as long as he could. They both knew he would inevitably break and beg to be fucked. They’d played this game too many times before to not be masters of it by now. 

L ducked his head with a sharp gasp when he felt Light bite down on the back of his neck. Hands swept over his trembling shoulders blades as lips began trailing a blaze of fire down the ridge of his spine. When Light reached the small of L's back he paused and pulled away to admire the curve of L's ass. 

L took a shaky breath and tried not to spontaneously combust with lust when he realised Light was kneeling behind him and checking out his ass. 

“What shall I do with this?”

L nearly groaned aloud at the question. He knew he was expected to answer.  
“Whatever you want”

Light smirked and kneaded the fleshy cheeks in his hands, admiring how firm but yielding the flesh and muscle was. He had to admit L's ass was the second best part of his body, and as he parted L's cheeks to peer at that clenching little pucker he strongly debated making it his first, in favour of that wonderfully brilliant brain his husband possessed. Light breathed on the twitching hole and snickered when L yelped and twitched, his senses far too overstimulated to ignore such a light but maddening sensation. 

“Shall I eat you out? Get you nice and wet for me?”

L's mouth fell open in a pant as Light forced him forward, forearms resting on a side table, back dipping into an arch that resulted in his ass sticking out lewdly. 

L was so tempted to cry out yes! He wanted Light's tongue! Instead he whimpered when Light smacked one cheek and repeated his question, a more forceful tone in his voice. 

“You can do whatever you want!” L repeated, tears of frustration leaking from his eyes as Light puffed out laugh against his aching hole. 

It was clearly what Light wanted to hear, wanted to remind him off- L's utter submission to him. He rewarded L by licking from the base of his balls all the way to the top of his crack. L's knees wobbled and nearly buckled as his senses reeled. Light held his hips firmly, eyes fixed on L's hole as it clenched sporadically around thin air in repose to the stimulus of his tongue. 

“Oh god, Light” L groaned, burying his face in his arms, utterly overwhelmed as Light pulled his cheeks further apart and flicked his tongue against his hole. Precome drizzled down his thigh and L bit his lip harshly. Was he allowed to come? He cried out as Light speared his tongue inside him and reduced him to a crying, quivering mess in just minutes. 

“Can I come? Please, fuck, I need to come!” L babbled, gritting his teeth against his bodies urge for release. His dick throbbed and his balls pulsed in time to the tender licks and sharp jabs of tongue. 

Light considered granting permission, but damn if he didn’t like pushing L to his absolute limits. He reached around and squeezed L's dick at the base, a silent command of ‘No’

L whined in distress, hips wiggling as Light returned to kissing and sucking at his hole. Needing to come so badly he would have traded the ability to breathe for release, L broke down and sobbed, tears streaming down his face as his body *screamed* at him for the satisfaction it needed. 

Satisfied L had reached the level he wanted him at, Light swiftly pulled away and stood up, hands yanking at his tie and shirt. 

Too numb to so much as raise his head, L lay slumped against the side table, ears pricked as he heard the slide of clothes hitting the floor.

“Look at you, crying and shaking. I bet you want nothing more than to just take yourself in hand and finish yourself off” Light sighed, feeling almost cruel as L sobbed in response. 

“But you won’t. You aren't going to move a muscle, are you, L?”

‘Argh! I fucking hate you!’ L thought as he slowly shook his head.

L went ramrod stiff as Light suddenly embraced him from behind, pressing his hot dick right where L wanted it. 

“Please” L groaned, legs spreading wider of their own violation. 

Light gripped himself and slowly dragged the tip of his cock up and down L's crack. The heat of him was intoxicating and even Light found himself sorely tempted to give up on the game and just slam home... 

But no. Good things come to those who wait... 

“L, I want you to go and lay on the bed”

L wondered if that was even physically possible. His legs were shaking and his cock was throbbing that hard it actually hurt. Still, he would try. Shakily he stumbled to the bed and lay on his back, wide eyed as he stared up at Light who was gloriously naked, hard cock jutting out and eyes blown dark with lust. 

“Light, please, Can you just-”

L snapped his mouth shut at the glare Light gave him and knew he had shot himself in the foot. Light would probably drag things out even bloody further now. 

“Am I going to have to gag you? Actually. You know what, L... Reach into that bag and take out the gag, paddle and the handcuffs. You’ve been particularly naughty and bratty begging to come when you *promised* I could do whatever I wanted”

L gulped and quickly pulled out the gag, paddle and cuffs with trembling hands. He loved these games. They made him want to scream and cry and fuck. They made him human. Light made him human. 

L gagged as he bit down on the ball gag and attempted to tie it behind his head. His hands were shaking that badly Light took pity on him and tied it loosely around the base of his skull. 

“There, that's *much* better” Light sounded entirely too smug as he twirled a finger, indicating that L should flip onto his belly. L did so, and went rigid with lust when Light unsnapped the cuffs and cuffed him to the bars of the headboard. 

L groaned into the pillow in discomfort. His cock was pushed hard against the mattress and he knew with each strike he was going to find it harder and harder not to come from the friction. 

“If you can manage twenty paddles *without* coming, I will eat you out and permit you to come that way. Think you can handle that?”

L mumbled a muffled ‘No’ around the gag. 

“Wonderful! Let's begin!”

L tensed up as he heard the rush of air just a second or so before sweet pain flared through his backside as the paddle struck down *hard*

"Ow! Fuck, Liiiight!" L shrieked as a second and then a third blow landed. His cock throbbed as it rubbed against the sheets and he whimpered in aroused dismay. 

How was he supposed to last? His balls throbbed and drew in and his blood pounded furiously in his veins... 

L had lost the bet. He tried to hold back but came, screaming so hard his throat was hoarse, on the ninth strike. 

“Tsk tsk, L” Light sighed as he slowly stretched out L with two lube-slick fingers and smoothed the heated, red skin of his ass with his spare hand. 

“I’m sorry!” L tried to say, but it came out as nothing but muffled moans. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Light giggled as he could of sworn L huffed out a ‘Fuck You!’

He twirled his fingers in a little deeper and L's hips bucked up, a long, low moan sounding deep from his throat as Light pressed his fingertips against the spongey gland deep inside him. 

“Fuck you? Well, yes, I think I will!”

L wiggled his hips enticingly and gasped for breath when Light yanked the gag away from his mouth. 

“Light, please, I need your cock, come on, stop teasing me! I need you!”

It was the tears in his eyes (as well as his cock that was *throbbing* and purple with need) that convinced Light to bring the games to an end.  
“You've done very well, Baby, you’ve more than earned my cock”

“Thank you!” L groaned, heart stuttering with anticipation as he heard the slick sounds of Light lubing up his cock. 

“I thought you would have snapped an hour ago” Light admitted as he lined himself up and dropped a wet kiss on L's shoulder. 

“Nearly did. You always know how far to push me... But, I might have thought some... Bad things” L admitted with a small smirk. 

“Of course you did” Light sighed, pushing just the tip of his cock inside that waiting hole. Both moaned in satisfaction as Light pushed inside L's body with one long, slow slide. 

“God, yes” L moaned, eyes rolling back as his nerves fucking *sang* at the feeling of being filled up. 

“So good” Light moaned, hands shaking as he clutched at L's hips and lifted them for a better angle. L moaned his response, slack jawed with ecstasy as Light slowly flexed his hips and established a gentle rhythm. 

“I love you so fucking much” Light whispered into his ear, “You are everything to me. Do you know when I first realised I loved you?”

L shook his head, wishing his hands were free so he could move. He wanted to look into Light's eyes. Perhaps Light could sense that, because he swiftly uncuffed L, withdrew, and turned L onto his back. 

L cried out harshly when Light hefted his legs up onto his shoulders and slammed back inside him. 

“I loved you when I saw how bright you were around your brothers. How human you were. I wanted to be the one to make you smile like they did. I wanted to know everything about you”  
L wrapped his arms around Light's neck and dug his nails into his shoulders as Light thrust into him in smooth, deep strokes. 

“Fuck, fuck, Light, I love you, I’ve always loved you, Ah! E-even when you were my suspect I- Uwaaahh!”

Light grinned against L's shoulder as he rotated his hips and ground his cockhead into L's prostate again. 

“Baby, clench down on me again” Light panted, hips stuttering as he felt that tight muscle clamp down on his cock, squeezing it so deliciously he had to grit his teeth against the urge to come. L indulged him and flexed, his internal muscles squeezing and constricting around the cock inside him like a snake. 

“Fuuuuck” Light moaned. Sweat soaked both of them, and Light hastily slicked his hair back from his eyes as he snapped his hips forward. 

“Yes! Gah! Fuck me, Shit, Light, I’m going to come!”

Light wrapped a hand around L's throat and nearly bent him in half as he suddenly began to pound furiously, a single minded determination to fuck whiting out his mind. They grunted and cried out as they strained against each other, bodies screaming out for their primal urge to be fulfilled. 

Light let go of L's throat and grabbed his head to guide him into a kiss and that was it. The dam burst and they cried out into each other's mouths as they finally splintered apart. Light fucked L while pumping his come into him, and L just lay limp as the most powerful orgasm of his life ravagrd him. 

“Fuck, YES!” Light bellowed, balls slapping against L's ass as jet after jet emptied out of him. L let out a startled whimper and screamed in silence as he stared into the slitted amber eyes of his lover. No. Husband. 

“Oh, god. Light” L whispered, tears pricking his eyes as Light moaned brokenly and collapsed on him, cock still twitching where it was buried snugly inside its sheath. 

“I know. Fuck, I know” Light panted. He shivered as he tried to pull himself back together. 

They panted into the night air as they struggled to calm their racing hearts. When Light finally slipped from L's body he reached a hand for the nearest champagne bottle and took several long gulps. 

He held the bottle to L's lips and L thirsty drank.  
“So, how about we have some cake and finish this bottle off... And then I plan on making a mess of you all over again” Light grinned as he pressed the intercom button by the bedside table. 

“Bring L some cake. I will have sushi. Gonna need some more lube and massage oil” 

“At once, Kira-Sama!”

L stared up at him wide eyed as he felt Light’s cock stir against his thigh. Light's come was trickling down his thighs and Light looked *very* pleased as he lifted one of L's legs and gazed at his puffy, well-used hole. 

“It’s only the beginning, L” Light promised darkly as he leaned in for another kiss. 

‘Oh fuck' L thought as Light sucked on his tongue gently. 

They lost themselves as they kissed, cocks stiring and rubbing together as their desire for each other rekindled until a soft rap on the door forced them apart. 

L marvelled at Light's compsure as he placed one last lingering kiss to L's lips and pulled a soft blanket over him. 

“None of them are to see what is meant for my eyes only” Light explained as he shrugged on a loose sleep robe. 

L shivered at the possessiveness in Light's eyes and lay waiting as Light opened the door and spoke to his servant. 

The door closed soon after and L sat up, blanket falling down to his hips as Light placed the oil and lube on the bedside table. He placed the Sushi platter and cake on the bed and held a forkful of cake out for L. 

L smiled at this sweet, tender side Light was honouring him with and curled his tongue around the fork and chewed happily on the mouthful.  
Between bites they stole kisses until their food was finished and they felt a very different hunger.

It was as L straddled him and sucked his cock into his mouth Light decided he would give up eternity, his dreams of world domination and the Death Note to have L. He had killed, plotted and schemed to get L where he wanted him but he realised it was no longer enough. 

Now he wanted to see L blossom into the person he *should* have been. A horse trainer, a free spirit and his L. Never a letter on a screen again. 

“I'm going to love you forever” Light whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to L's thigh. 

L pulled off Light and kissed his thigh in answer.  
No more words were said that night, for none were needed. They spoke with their bodies and their hearts until the sun reigned supreme once again and the new day dawned.

Sunlight filtered in as they slept together in an exhausted, tangled heap of limbs. Smiles curled both of their lips as they dreamed of the bright future they had together. 

The whole world, and eternity itself was theirs for the taking...

**Author's Note:**

> 😍 - when I recieve feedback.  
> 😭 - when I don't.


End file.
